Róbate mi corazón
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías al descubrir que tú eres el causante de una larga cadena de robos y que no tenías ni idea? Es para sorprenderse, más si esto le pasa a alguien como Taro Misaki... Taro x Lara y Genzo x Lily.
1. Sueño verdadero

**Róbate mi corazón.**

**Capítulo Uno.- Sueño verdadero.**

_**París, Francia.**_

Taro Misaki observaba trabajar a su padre con cierto interés. Ichiro Misaki tenía apenas dos meses de ser ascendido al puesto de director general del museo del _Louvre_, en París. Taro, por su parte, llevaba ya casi seis meses jugando en las filas del equipo de fútbol Paris St. Germain. Algo había en Francia que hacía que los Misaki siempre volvieran a ella...

Esa tarde, el entrenamiento había terminado temprano y Taro había decidido ir a visitar a su padre, en vista de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Al llegar al museo, el joven encontró a su progenitor trabajando arduamente en el proceso de restauración de una de las tantas pinturas que había en el lugar, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto. Normalmente, cuando esto pasaba, Taro se iba a pasear por el museo, pero ese día se encontraba verdaderamente apático.

¿Hoy no vas a salir con Azumi, Taro?.- le preguntó su padre, durante una pausa.

No, tiene planeado visitar a sus amigas y primero se va a vivir al Polo Norte que dejarlas plantadas para salir conmigo.- respondió Taro, con desidia.

El señor Misaki soltó una carcajada antes de volver a su trabajo. Taro contemplaba la pintura con desgana cuando su celular comenzó a repiquetear; se sorprendió al ver que la persona que llamaba no era otro que su amigo Genzo Wakabayashi, portero del Bayern Munich.

¿Hola?

Misaki, soy Wakabayashi.- saludó el portero japonés.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Mi flojera.- respondió Misaki.- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Pues simplemente llamo para avisar que estoy por ir a visitarte, amigo.

Vaya, ¿en verdad? ¿Estás en París?

Sí, estoy en el aeropuerto. ¿En dónde estás?

En el _Louvre_.

¿Qué rayos haces en un museo, Misaki?.- preguntó Genzo, con sorna.- ¿De cuando acá tan culto?

Que no se te olvide que mi padre es el director general del museo.- replicó Taro, con cierto enojo.

Es cierto... .- Wakabayashi se resistió las ganas de hacer algún comentario sarcástico.- ... En fin... ¿Vienes o voy?

Ven tú, tengo muy pocas ganas de salir de aquí.

Vaya ánimos que traes... De acuerdo, llego allá en 45 minutos, si el tráfico me lo permite.

Aquí te espero.

Una hora y media después, Wakabayashi llegaba al museo con cara de pocos amigos.

Hay más tráfico aquí que en Munich, es espantoso.- refunfuñó Genzo.- Y aparte de todo, ese guardia estúpido que no quería dejarme pasar, le dije que era conocido tuyo y no me creyó.

No te ofendas, pero cuando te enojas das muy poca confianza.- comentó Misaki.- No me sorprende que no te haya dejado entrar...

Genzo, por única respuesta, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Taro, lo que hizo que éste cambiara inmediatamente de tema.

¿Qué tal el viaje, Wakabayashi?.- le preguntó.

Muy bien, gracias.- respondió éste, un poco más calmado.

¿Y a qué viniste a Francia, si se puede saber? ¿No me digas que vienes a buscar a Nadia...?

Ni loco. Ya lo pasado, pasado.- contestó Genzo, con determinación.

¿Entonces?

Simplemente vengo de vacaciones, creo que nunca me he tomado un descanso en forma.

Y decidiste venir a quitarme el tiempo...

¿Para qué si no estamos los amigos?

Wakabayashi y Misaki llegaron hasta la oficina del padre del segundo. Éste levantó la mirada al ver que su hijo llegaba con compañía.

Buenas noches, señor Misaki.- saludó Genzo.

Papá, ya conoces a Wakabayashi, amigo y compañero de la selección.- dijo Taro.

Claro. Es un placer tenerte por aquí, espero que estés a gusto.- le dijo el señor Misaki a Genzo.

Muchas gracias.

Taro llevó a Genzo a un rincón apartado de la oficina, para evitar distraer a su padre.

¿Te quedarás con nosotros, Wakabayashi?.- invitó Taro.- Hay mucho espacio en nuestro departamento y sirve que de paso me distraerás cuando Azumi me invite a otra de las fiestas aburridas que dan sus amigas.

Uhm... _Qué tentador_.- dijo Genzo, con sarcasmo.- Acepto la invitación, si no queda de otra...

Vamos, no será tan malo...

Sí, como no... .- Genzo suspiró.- Por cierto... Veo que aún sigues con Azumi.

Pues sí... Pero no somos novios como tal. Solo... Andamos...

Si tú lo dices...

En ese momento, el señor Misaki se acercó a los jóvenes.

Taro, siento interrumpir pero necesito que me ayudes.- pidió.

Claro, papá, no hay problema.- respondió Taro.

Si lo desean yo también puedo ayudar.- ofreció Genzo.

Gracias, pero esto es complicado y realmente no sabes ni pío de restauración de pinturas, no te ofendas.- señaló Misaki.

Jaja, entiendo. Mucho ayuda el que no estorba.- replicó Wakabayashi.

Nos vamos a tardar un rato, ¿por qué no vas a darte una vuelta por el museo para que lo conozcas?.- invitó el padre de Misaki.

Taro tuvo que resistir la tentación de soltar la carcajada al escuchar el ofrecimiento de su padre, pues conociendo a Genzo como lo conocía era poco probable que estuviera interesado en el arte. Sin embargo, éste aceptó de buena gana y salió del despacho, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Taro que iría a buscarlo en cuanto se desocupara.

Wakabayashi se paseaba con parsimonia por el museo. Era casi la hora de cerrar y el lugar se encontraba vacío y en semipenumbra. Realmente, solo aceptó la invitación del señor Misaki por cortesía, pues no estaba muy interesado en ninguna de las pinturas que había a su alrededor. Las artes nunca habían sido su punto fuerte, él prefería los deportes.

Al dar la vuelta en uno de los corredores, vio algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Por un momento, se convenció de que lo que estaba viendo era un ángel, pero su escepticismo natural lo sacó inmediatamente de su error, aunque tuvo que reconocer que el efecto del ambiente creó una ilusión óptica muy convincente. Enfrente de una pintura de Monet estaba parada una chica que se veía muy joven, casi parecía una niña. No tendría más de 20 años, a lo sumo. Su largo y abundante cabello castaño oscuro le caía en cascada por la espalda, y la luz que provenía de la lámpara que iluminaba la pintura le arrancaba destellos de oro. Iba completamente vestida de blanco, y Genzo supuso que eso y la apariencia frágil de la chica lo hicieron pensar que se trataba de un ángel. Ella miraba embelesada la pintura que tenía delante de ella, como si no hubiese visto nada más hermoso en su vida.

Wakabayashi se acercó sigilosamente a ella, para no romper el hechizo. Ella no notó su presencia hasta que lo tuvo a un lado. Genzo la sintió respirar y se convenció por fin de que se trataba de un ser humano de carne y hueso. Ella no tardó en voltear a verlo y, al notar que también estaba mirando la pintura, esbozó una dulce sonrisa y preguntó con voz melodiosa: "¿No es hermosa?". Genzo miró aquellos profundos ojos negros y respondió con un: "Mucho". La chica le sonrió nuevamente y desapareció por el largo corredor. Wakabayashi tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, pero la muchacha se esfumó como si en verdad hubiese tenido alas.

Qué cosas tan interesantes se encuentra uno en los museos.- comentó para sí.

¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Taro, a sus espaldas.

De una chica a la que acabo de ver.

No me digas...

Sí, estaba aquí hace unos minutos...

Eh... Bueno amigo, no quisiera desilusionarte pero es imposible que haya alguien por aquí, el museo cerró hace 10 minutos...

Pues entonces habrá sido alguien que se quedó retrasado. Estaba tan concentrada en la pintura que quizá no se dio cuenta de la hora.

Eh... La verdad es que es algo difícil, los guardias avisan 10 minutos antes del cierre del museo para que los visitantes se vayan...

No aluciné.- dijo Genzo, con determinación.- Sé muy bien qué fue lo que vi.

Misaki ya no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a contemplar la pintura.

Esa noche transcurrió sin incidentes. Genzo y Taro se quedaron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche sobre fútbol, su eterno tema de conversación. Cuando por fin se durmió, Taro comenzó a tener sueños un tanto extraños: soñaba que se paseaba por el _Louvre_ a media noche, de manera sigilosa y escondiéndose en las penumbras. Soñó que llegaba hasta la pintura que él y Genzo habían contemplado esa misma noche y la tomaba, para después salir del museo...

Taro despertó sobresaltado. Eran ya las 9:30 de la mañana.

"¡Vaya, qué sueño tan raro que tuve! ¿Por qué habrá sido?", pensó. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que... A un lado de su cama encontró la pintura de Monet que había tomado en su sueño...


	2. Lara y Lily

**Capítulo dos. Lara y Lily.**

Taro miraba con espanto la pintura que había a un lado de su cama. "Voy a gritar, me lo noto", pensó. "¿Qué rayos está haciendo esa pintura aquí?". "¿No es obvio? ¡Te la robaste!" gritó una vocecilla en su interior. "¿Pero cómo? ¿Seré sonámbulo?". "¡No seas idiota! Lo más seguro es que se trate de alguna copia, igual y tu padre te la dejó aquí ayer y no lo notaste. Conserva la calma", gritó una segunda voz.

Sí, eso debía ser. Cuando entró a su recámara la noche anterior no encendió la luz, así que era muy posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la pintura. Un poco más tranquilo, Taro se vistió para ir a desayunar. En la cocina encontró a Genzo devorando un plato de hojuelas cubiertas de chocolate, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco.

¿Qué? También tengo mis gustos.- dijo Wakabayashi al notar la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo.

No, si no dije nada.- Misaki sonrió.- ¿Aún no se levanta mi padre?

Se fue hace 10 minutos al museo.

Pero hoy es su día libre...

¡Ah! Es que pasó algo anoche. Hubo un robo, se llevaron una pintura muy valiosa.

Al oír esto, Misaki sintió que el frío se apoderaba de su ser.

¿Cómo?.- preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Sí, no supe bien qué pasó, solo sé que anoche alguien entró y se llevaron una pintura. Tu padre no dijo bien cual había sido, solo mencionó que se trataba de un Monet.

"¡No es posible!", pensó Taro, con angustia.

Tengo que ir al museo.- anunció, de pronto.

¿Qué? ¿Para qué?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

Tengo que averiguar cuál pintura es la que falta.

¿Desde cuando eres detective?

¡Debo irme ya!

Y sin decir nada más, Misaki salió del departamento. Wakabayashi, de mala gana, dejó su plato de cereal y salió tras él. Ambos subieron al automóvil rentado de Wakabayashi (hágase notar que Misaki aun no se compraba un coche) y partieron a toda velocidad rumbo al _Louvre_. Taro no dijo ni media palabra durante todo el camino, su mente creaba mil y una teorías que pudieran explicar el por qué la pintura que faltaba en el _Louvre_ se encontraba en su departamento. Pero, por más que lo pensara, solo podía llegar a una conclusión: él la había tomado...

Al llegar al museo, Taro se bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia el interior. Debido a que era el hijo del director del museo, los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin problemas. Caminó, más bien corrió hacia el sitio en donde se suponía que se debía encontrar el dichoso Monet. "Por favor, por favor, que la pintura siga ahí, que se hayan robado otra", repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar se topó con la terrible realidad... La pintura ya no estaba.

Taro contempló con ojos como platos el sitio vacío que hasta apenas ayer ocupaba el Monet. Su mente momentáneamente se había quedado en blanco...

¡MANOS ARRIBA!.- gritó una enérgica voz femenina a sus espaldas, tomando a Taro por sorpresa. Éste tardó un poco en obedecer la orden.

No hay que ponerse así, no estoy haciendo nada malo.- se defendió.

¡Haga lo que le digo! ¡Ahora!.- siguió gritando la voz. Taro lentamente subió los brazos.

Ya voy...

¡Ahora dése la vuelta! ¡Despacio, no haga ningún movimiento brusco o disparo!

Al darse la vuelta, Taro se encontró con una chica que le apuntaba firmemente con un arma. Era esbelta, más o menos de su estatura; su reluciente cabello negro le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y estaba cortado en capas y era la dueña de unos sorprendentes ojos grises que en esos momentos lo miraban con fiereza.

No tienes por qué tratarme así.- dijo Taro.- Soy el hijo del director del museo...

¡No me mientas! Los ladrones siempre regresan al lugar del crimen.- replicó la muchacha.

¡Yo no me robé esa pintura!.- gritó Taro, indignado.

"¡Mentiroso!", gritó una vocecilla en su interior. Él no le hizo caso.

Eres sospechoso hasta que se te demuestre lo contrario.

¿Qué no es al revés?

¡Guarda silencio!.- la chica se acercó con cautela a él, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma, sacó una esposas y se las colocó a Misaki en las muñecas.

¡Oye, tranquila! ¡Esto no es necesario!.- gritó Taro.

Después de inmovilizar a Taro, la chica sacó un radiocomunicador y comenzó a dar informes:

Capitán Sauniére, tengo a un sospechoso.- anunció.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo, mientras tanto, se paseaba por las afueras del museo, esperando a que Taro saliera y le explicara qué rayos estaba pasando. Debido a que era un completo desconocido, los guardias no lo dejaron pasar, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con quedarse en los jardines del museo. No se explicaba el por qué la reacción de angustia de su amigo, tal pareciera que hubiese sido él quien se robó la pintura.

_Bonjour_.- saludó una suave voz a sus espaldas. Genzo volteó y se topó con la chica que había visto la noche anterior, frente a la pintura que se acababan de robar.

Vaya, así que usted sí es real.- comentó Genzo, con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo dice?.- preguntó la joven, sorprendida.

Lo que pasa es que ayer que la vi me pareció estar observando una ilusión.- contestó Genzo, galantemente.- Realmente me agrada sobremanera el volvérmela a encontrar y comprobar que usted es una persona de carne y hueso.

La chica se ruborizó a más no poder y soltó una pequeña carcajada de nervios. Genzo notó que, de día, se veía un poco mayor de edad que la noche anterior, aunque de cualquier manera no podría tener más de 23 años.

A mi también me da muchísimo gusto encontrármelo de nuevo.- dijo la joven, mirando hacia el piso y jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su pelo castaño oscuro.- ¿Tampoco lo dejaron entrar al museo?

No, los guardias son inaguantables.- respondió Genzo, tratando de hacer que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

¡Ah! No son tan malos, a mí siempre me han dejado pasar cuando quiero pero hoy es diferente... No puedo creer que alguien se haya robado una pintura... La misma que estuvimos admirando ayer usted y yo.

Genzo pensó que él no había estado contemplando la dichosa pintura, sino que más bien había estado admirándola a ella, pero no la sacó de su error.

Sí, es una lástima. Era una pintura muy especial... .- comentó Genzo

Es verdad.- ella al fin clavó sus pupilas negras en los ojos de él.

Era algo extraño, pero momentáneamente algo le dijo a Genzo que la chica se sentía atraída hacia él, dado el nerviosismo que mostraba. Curiosamente, ese sentimiento era más que correspondido, esa niña era realmente una preciosidad.

En ese momento, un grupo de policías pasó corriendo rumbo a la entrada del museo. Uno de ellos gritaba órdenes por su radiocomunicador:

¡Atención! ¡Han atrapado a un sospechoso, necesitamos refuerzos!

Una corazonada le hizo saber a Genzo que era Misaki el sospechoso. Volteó la mirada hacia la chica para despedirse de ella e ir a investigar qué pasaba cuando se dio cuenta de que la muchacha había desaparecido sin que él se diera cuenta. Otra vez. "¿Acaso ya estaré alucinando?", pensó, "En fin... Luego me ocuparé de eso, primero tengo que averiguar sino es Misaki el arrestado". Y aprovechó el desconcierto de los policías para entrar al museo detrás de ellos.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, era Misaki el sospechoso del robo. En esos momentos el padre de Taro estaba enfrascado en una disputa en francés con el que parecía ser el capitán del cuerpo de policías. No entendía lo que decían de lo rápido que hablaban, pero todo parecía indicar que el señor Misaki le estaba explicando al otro que el supuesto ladrón no era otro que su propio hijo. Wakabayashi vio que al lado de Misaki hijo había una policía joven que lo sostenía con fuerza contra la pared, era obvio que ella era quien lo había arrestado.

Detective Del Valle.- anunció el capitán.- Suelte al sospechoso, ya comprobamos que es el hijo del señor Misaki.

¿Y ya por eso deja de ser sospechoso?.- protestó la detective.- ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Él debe de saber como entrar y salir del museo sin problemas!

Mi hijo no es ningún ladrón.- reclamó Ichiro Misaki.- Déjenlo ya, por favor.

Eso es una violación a los derechos humanos.- intervino Wakabayashi, en esos momentos.- Podemos demandarla por abuso.

La muchacha volteó a ver a Wakabayashi con rabia, pero no soltó a Misaki; éste ya de plano no decía nada, se había dado cuenta de que la detective era muy terca.

Lara, basta ya, por favor.- dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon hacia el sitio de donde había provenido y vieron a la chica misteriosa con la cual Genzo había estado hablando caminar hacia ellos.

Lily, no te metas.- gruñó la detective.

Es que él tiene razón, Lara.- dijo Lily, señalando a Genzo.- Estás pasándote con el pobre muchacho, no tienes ni una sospecha comprobada de que él haya sido el ladrón, ¿o sí?.

Detective Del Valle, suelte al señor Misaki en este momento.- ordenó el capitán.- Es una orden.

De acuerdo, capitán Sauniére.- aceptó Lara a regañadientes.

Tomó una llave y abrió las esposas que sujetaban a Taro; éste miró a la detective por unos instantes a los ojos y notó que de cerca tenían un ligero tinte azulado, muy hermoso. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente al ver a Taro tan de cerca e inmediatamente se hizo para atrás.

Muy bien.- anunció la detective.- Me voy a continuar con las investigaciones. ¡Pero si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de aquí lo arresto por alterar la escena del crimen!.- continuó dirigiéndose a Taro.

Lara, te espero en el depa, no me agrada ver tantos policías, contigo me basta.- anunció Lily.

De acuerdo. Lo más seguro es que hoy no llegue a comer.

Ambas chicas se alejaron por el corredor por donde llegó Lily, al tiempo que los demás policías regresaban a sus puestos. Taro observaba a Lara y Genzo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lily.

Las hermanas Del Valle, Lara y Lily.- anunció el capitán Sauniére, a sus espaldas.

¿Son hermanas?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.- No lo parece. Por lo poco que pude observar, sus caracteres son muy diferentes.

Así es, como el día y la noche. Lara es la mayor, tiene 25 años y ya ven que es una mujer de armas tomar, es una de las mejores detectives que hay pero primero dispara y después pregunta. Lily tiene 23 años y es la dulzura andando, confía mucho en la gente. Ella está estudiando Historia del Arte. Aunque... Dicen por ahí que ninguna es lo que aparenta ser...

No son francesas, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Taro.

No, son mexicanas.- respondió el capitán Sauniére.

¿Y qué hacen en Francia?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues... Lara se decepcionó mucho de su país por toda la corrupción que hay allá y se vino a París para huir de eso. Y pues Lily se vino con ella porque es una gran amante de las artes y deseaba conocer y estudiar las obras del museo. Ella viene muy seguido al _Louvre_, tanto que ya los guardias la dejan pasar sin preguntas.

Pues ella también podría ser la culpable.- anunció el señor Misaki, de pronto.- Incluso es más sospechosa que mi hijo.

Se nota que no la conoce, señor Misaki.- dijo el capitán Sauniére.- Ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Además, tiene coartada, la detective Lara ya declaró que no salió de su hogar en ningún momento.

¿La vigilo toda la noche?

Bueno, no, pero en el edifico en donde viven hay un guardia en la única entrada las 24 horas. Si Lily hubiera salido inmediatamente se habrían dado cuenta...

Taro dejó de ponerle atención a la plática. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que habían estado a punto de arrestarlo y a pesar de que acababa de comprobar que en realidad él se había robado el Monet, lo que más ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era el fulgor que vio reflejado en los ojos de Lara cuando la tuvo cerca de él.


	3. Problemas y soluciones

**Capítulo tres.- Problemas y soluciones.**

Misaki. ¡Misaki! .- Genzo trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?.- Taro aun tenía la mirada clavada en el corredor por donde se había ido Lara.

¿Qué rayos te pasa? Saliste como loco del departamento, vienes aquí y te metes en problemas con medio cuerpo policíaco francés. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Nada...

Ajá. No esperarás que te crea que nomás viniste porque te preocupa mucho el robo de obras de arte.- dijo Genzo, con sorna.

¡Déjame en paz!.- gritó Misaki, exasperado.

Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que algo serio le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, dado que él nunca estallaba en esa forma.

Ey, amigo, lo lamento. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Pues... .- Taro miró dubitativamente a Genzo unos segundos antes de decidirse.- Regresemos al departamento, allá te diré qué es lo que me tiene así...

Realmente, Taro no quería decirle a Genzo lo que había pasado, pero dado que él no podía pensar bien por sí mismo, debía buscarse un poco de ayuda, y nadie mejor que Genzo Wakabayashi para guardar un secreto.

Al llegar al departamento, Taro condujo a Genzo a su habitación y le mostró la obra de arte robada. Wakabayashi la miró con incredulidad unos instantes.

¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué hace eso aquí?.- preguntó Genzo, muy sorprendido.

No tengo ni la más mínima ni remota idea. Solo sé que anoche soñé que robaba la pintura y hoy apareció a un lado de mi cama. Así de simple.- respondió Taro, más tranquilo de lo que se esperaba.

¿Por eso saliste corriendo al museo? ¿Querías ver si en verdad era ésta la pintura que faltaba?

Exactamente. Se me vino el alma a los pies cuando descubrí que sí.

¿Y qué tal si es una imitación?

Pues... Lo mismo pensé yo, que era una imitación que había hecho mi padre pero... ¿No crees que sería demasiada coincidencia? Sería muy raro que se robaran una pintura y casualmente apareciera una copia de la misma aquí.

En eso tienes razón...

Bueno, pues hay una manera de comprobar si ésta es la original o no.- anunció Taro.

¿Ah, sí?

Sí. Los restauradores y coleccionistas marcan las obras originales con un marcador especial hecho a base de una solución anticorrosiva de alcohol que solo puede detectarse con luz ultravioleta. Si ésta es la original, debe de estar marcada con una tinta así.

Fabuloso. ¿En dónde conseguiremos una lámpara de luz ultravioleta?.- preguntó Genzo.

Uhm... Buena pregunta.

Creo saber en donde... .- comentó Genzo, al cabo de unos instantes.- Pero no te agradará ir a pedirle una...

¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

Me parece que tu amiga, la detective Del Valle podría conseguirte una de esas lámparas...

¿Bromeas?.- Taro se sorprendió.

No. Los policías usan ese tipo de luz para detectar sangre en las escenas del crimen.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?

¿Y tú como supiste lo del marcador?

Bueno, como sea... Tal vez no haya otra opción... Tendremos que regresar al _Louvre_ y pedirle a la detective Lara que nos preste su lámpara.

¡Ja! Quiero ver cómo logras convencerla de que lo haga sin que te quiera meter a la cárcel y condenarte por robo de material policíaco.- se burló Genzo.

Pues no tengo muchas opciones.- replicó Taro, algo exasperado.

Bueno... Podría pedirle a su hermana que nos ayude...

¿Para qué involucrar a más gente en esto?

¿Y qué explicación piensas darle a la detective de para qué quieres la lámpara, eh?

Le diré que no sé como es que llegó el Monet a mi cuarto y que solo deseo saber si es la pintura original para devolverla...

¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes decirle que tú tienes la pintura robada!

¿Por qué no? No la robé a propósito, quizás lo hice durante un episodio de sonambulismo.

Sigue soñando. Si te quisieron arrestar únicamente por querer acercarte a la escena del crimen, no sé que te harán si descubren que tú tomaste la pintura...

Taro ya no respondió; sabía que Genzo tenía razón. Debían pensar en otra cosa...

Así que nuevamente se dirigían hacia el museo; Wakabayashi formulaba mil y una teorías de el por qué estaría el Monet robado en posesión de Misaki.

Oye, ¿y si el ladrón entró a tu casa y dejó la pintura allí?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Podría ser... ¿Pero para qué lo haría?.- Taro dudó.

Tal vez para inculparte a ti y hacer quedar mal a tu padre.

No se me había ocurrido...

Era una teoría aceptable. Como director general de uno de los museos más famosos del mundo, Ichiro Misaki podría tener muchos enemigos entre los conservadores europeos que no quisieran tener a un japonés en el _Louvre. _¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes?

Taro y Genzo entraron sin problemas al museo, aunque los guardias no dejaban de lanzarles miradas de sospecha, cosa que no era de sorprender dado el numerito que la detective Del Valle había armado dos horas atrás.

¿Quién de los dos distraerá a Del Valle y quién robará la lámpara?.- preguntó Genzo.

Uhm, no la vamos a robar, solo la tomaremos prestada... .- protestó Taro.

Da igual. ¿Quién de los dos hará qué?

Pues... Tal vez yo debería tomar la lámpara. Después de todo, ya robé anoche una pintura...

Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que realmente hayas sido tú. Y me parece que sería mejor que yo tomara la lámpara, yo no soy sospechoso de nada aún.

Pero no quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa...

Tú eres más que culpable para la detective Del Valle y si te ve hurgando entre sus cosas te va a dejar caer encima a toda la INTERPOL. A mí ni me hará caso, mejor ve y distráela y yo me ocupo del resto.

Oye.- Taro se detuvo.

¿Qué pasa?

En verdad no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí. Estaría en juego tu carrera.

Eso es verdad, pero uno de mis amigos está en problemas y no puedo dejarlo solo.- dijo Genzo, con determinación.

Muchas gracias.- Misaki sonrió.- Te voy a deber una muy grande.

Ya me la pagarás no invitándome a las fiestas de las amigas de Azumi.

Uhm...

Así que Misaki y Wakabayashi fueron a la escena del crimen; estaban 100 seguros de que allí encontrarían a Lara Del Valle. Y efectivamente, la detective miraba el marco vacío de la pintura de Monet tratando de encontrar alguna pista que la guiara hacia el verdadero culpable.

Eh... Disculpe, detective Del Valle.- habló Misaki, con cierta timidez. Genzo se quedó unos pasos atrás.

¿Qué se le ofrece?.- inquirió Lara, con cara de pocos amigos.

Si me permite decírselo, no le vendría mal sonreír de vez en cuando...

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a usted qué le importa?

Se lo digo porque alguien con un rostro tan bello se iluminaría aun más con una sonrisa... .- dijo Taro, suavemente.

Este simple comentario hizo que Lara se ruborizara. Misaki estaba sorprendido de sus propias palabras. Había sido sincero, ¿pero por qué le dijo eso?

Ah... Bue... Bueno, lamento ser tan descortés pero es que me concentro tanto en mi trabajo que me olvido de todo lo demás.- tartamudeó Lara, muy ofuscada. Nunca nadie le había dicho que era bella.

Me doy cuenta.- continuó Taro.- Se ve que es una persona que le pone mucha pasión a su trabajo.

Wakabayashi había aprovechado para acercarse sigilosamente hasta el maletín de la policía, tomar la lámpara y esconderla entre su chamarra. Al oír las palabras de Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. "Algo me dice que no soy el único interesado en una Del Valle", pensó Genzo.

Lara seguía algo turbada, pero pronto recobró el dominio de sí misma.

¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que se le ofrece?.- interrogó a Misaki, con un tono muy policiaco.

Vine a ver si podíamos ayudarle en algo, usted sabe, mi padre y yo.- contestó Misaki.- Somos los que más conocemos este museo...

Sí, ya lo sé. Su padre ya se ofreció a darnos todo su apoyo, aunque me gustaría interrogarlo a usted también, dado que viene de visita al museo muy seguido.- dijo Lara.- Solo que ahora no tengo tiempo, primero debo encontrar todas las pistas posibles y después interrogar a los sospechosos.

O sea que me sigue considerando un sospechoso...

Uno de los principales. Después de todo, es una de las personas que mejor conocen este museo, usted mismo lo dijo.

¿Y qué me dice de su hermana?.- terció Wakabayashi, al tiempo que le hacía una señal a Misaki para avisarle que ya tenía la lámpara.- Nos dijeron que ella también es visitante asidua de este sitio.

No meta a Lily en esto.- respondió Lara, con esa mirada de fiereza que Taro ya había visto una vez en sus ojos.- Si me disculpan, debo volver a mi trabajo, ya me pondré en contacto con ustedes.

Y dándoles la espalda, continuó con su búsqueda de huellas incriminatorias.

Buena la hiciste.- Taro miró a Genzo con reproche.- Apenas que ya estaba empezando a aceptarme...

¿Y por qué estás tan interesado en que te acepte?.- preguntó Genzo, con tono de complicidad.

¿Tienes la lámpara?.- preguntó Misaki, para cambiar el tema.

¿Tú que crees?

Dámela, los guardias no me inspeccionarán a mí.

Wakabayashi le dio la lámpara a Misaki. Ambos salieron del museo tratando de aparentar inocencia, algo que no les fue del todo fácil, cuando alguien comenzó a llamarlos a grandes voces.

¡Señor Misaki! ¡Señor Wakabayashi! ¡Esperen un segundo por favor!

Ambos hombres se detuvieron. Wakabayashi sonrió al ver que Lily era la persona que los estaba llamando.

¿En qué podemos ayudarla, señorita?.- preguntó Genzo, con mucha cordialidad. Taro enarcó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

Solo... Solo quería ofrecerles una disculpa.- respondió Lily, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.- Por el comportamiento de mi hermana...

No tiene que hacer eso, señorita.- dijo Genzo.

No, de verdad que no.- terció Taro.- Su hermana solo hacía su trabajo.

Eso lo sé, pero aún así fue muy grosera con ustedes.- dijo Lily.- Ella no tiene mucha paciencia y tiende a desconfiar mucho de las personas, sobre todo si se trata de hombres...

¿Y eso a qué se debe?.- inquirió Taro, sorprendido.

Pues... Creo que yo tengo la culpa de eso... .- susurró Lily. Sus ojos negros habían adquirido un aire de profunda tristeza.

No se aflija usted por eso.- dijo Genzo, tratando de animarla.- En verdad que por nosotros no hay problema.

¿Seguro? Usted le dijo que la demandaría por violación de derechos humanos.- dijo Lily, mirando a Genzo a los ojos con aire de desamparo.

Eh... .- Wakabayashi no supo momentáneamente que responder.- Solo lo dije para que dejara de maltratar a mi amigo.

Bueno... En ese caso... Espero que podamos al menos llevarnos bien. No puedo prometerles que Lara se porte bien con ustedes siempre, pero les aseguro que para mí serán un placer el poder llegar a conocerlos mejor.

En ese caso... Empecemos por el principio.- Genzo extendió una mano hacia Lily.- Genzo Wakabayashi, mucho gusto.

Lily Del Valle. Es todo un honor.- Lily tomó la mano de Genzo y le sonrió de una manera muy dulce. Taro notó el brillo en los ojos de la chica y no pudo evitar reírse.

Taro Misaki, es un placer.- dijo Taro, una vez que Lily por fin soltó a Genzo.

Bueno, y pues ya conocieron a mi hermana. Ella se llama Lara, pero no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre, así que les aconsejo que si no quieren hacerla enojar la llamen "detective Del Valle".- Lily hizo un mohín de disgusto.- A mí me desagradan las formalidades, pueden llamarme Lily, simplemente.

En ese caso... A mí llámame Genzo.- dijo Wakabayashi, tuteando a la muchacha.

Misaki se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba más que interesado en la hermana menor de la detective Del Valle, cosa que no le hubiera molestado de no ser porque llevaba escondida en su chamarra una lámpara robada y tenía en su departamento el Monet desaparecido.

Wakabayashi... Creo que mejor nos vamos ya.- dijo Misaki, con cara de: _"Luego-coqueteas-tenemos-asuntos-pendientes"._

Uhm... Sí, será lo mejor.- Genzo captó el mensaje de Taro.- Hasta pronto, Lily.

Cuídense mucho. Hasta pronto, un placer conocerlos.- Lily sonrió.

Hasta pronto.- se despidió Taro.

Rumbo al departamento, Taro no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Oye, Wakabayashi, no sé si lo habrás notado pero me parece que Lily está interesada en ti... .- le comentó.- Y no sé por qué siento que a ti no te desagrada en absoluto.

Uhm.- Genzo hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia.- Creo que yo no soy el único que está interesado en una chica Del Valle, ¿cierto, amigo?

¿De qué hablas?

No finjas demencia. Vi cómo te le acercaste a la "detective" Del Valle. ¿Te gusta o no?

Misaki no respondió. La pregunta lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.


	4. Mensajes

**Capítulo cuatro. Mensajes.**

Pues bien, ahí estaba. No había ninguna duda: era la pintura original, la famosa marca que indicaba su procedencia original se veía claramente bajo la luz ultravioleta. Genzo y Taro se miraron, desanimados.

Bueno, pues sí es la original.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Ahora qué?

Pues... Podemos empezar a buscar rastros que nos indiquen que alguien entró anoche y la dejó aquí.- contestó Taro, con desgana.- Aunque no sé por qué presiento que no vamos a encontrar nada...

Y efectivamente, el departamento estaba intacto. Obviamente ninguno de los dos tenía ni el equipo ni la habilidad necesaria para detectar huellas digitales, pero ni falta que hacía: en ninguna de las ventanas o las puertas había señales que indicaran que alguien hubiese entrado por la fuerza; además de que estaba el hecho de que Misaki vivía en el quinto piso y era un tanto difícil entrar por la ventana a menos que se poseyera la habilidad del Hombre Araña.

No quiero aceptarlo, pero todo parece indicar que yo robé la pintura... .- murmuró Taro.

Me gustaría contradecirte, pero... .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

¿Qué haré ahora?

Pues... Creo que lo mejor será tratar de descubrir si robaste la pintura en un acto inconsciente y después tratar de devolverla sin causar un alboroto.

Eso va a estar difícil...

¿Por qué habría de serlo? Eres el hijo del director del museo, puedes entrar a la hora que gustes pretextando que estás ahí por encargo de tu padre. En algún momento tendrás la oportunidad de devolver la pintura sin que lo noten. Te aconsejaría que fueras a la policía y la devolvieras sino fuera porque la detective Del Valle estará más que dispuesta a colgarte...

Ya sé, ya me lo has dicho varias veces... .- Misaki suspiró.- ¿Por qué será tan terca? En fin... Creo que no me quedará más remedio que volver en la noche a regresar el Monet...

En esos momentos sonó el teléfono. Taro se apresuró a contestar y se sorprendió al oír la voz enérgica de Lara Del Valle por el otro extremo del auricular.

¿Señor Misaki? Habla la detective Del Valle. Necesito que venga ahora mismo al museo, por favor.

¿Qué ocurre?

Hemos encontrado una pista muy importante y solo usted nos puede ayudar a descifrarla.

¿Y mi padre?

Su padre tuvo que salir a atender una llamada urgente de un grupo de conservadores histéricos que temen por el resto de las obras de arte del museo.- dijo Lara, con desagrado.- Por eso necesitamos que usted venga. Acá le explicaré de qué se trata, no tarde por favor.- y colgó.

Vaya.- musitó Taro.- Qué cosa más rara...

¿Qué ocurre?.- inquirió Wakabayashi.

Era la detective Del Valle. Dice que encontró algo y que solo yo puedo descifrar el acertijo.

¿Cuál acertijo?

Nada más ella sabe de qué habla...

Así que, por tercera vez en ese día, Misaki y Wakabayashi se dirigían al _Louvre_. Al llegar, Lara Del Valle ya los estaba esperando en la entrada.

Venga conmigo, por favor, señor Misaki.- le dijo a Taro.- Y usted.- continuó, refiriéndose a Genzo.- Haga el favor de esperarnos aquí.

Lara condujo a Taro hasta el lugar de los hechos.

Perdone usted que lo haya hecho venir tan tarde, pero alguien tomó mi lámpara de luz ultravioleta prestada y tuve que esperar a que me consiguieran otra.- dijo Lara.

Misaki sintió un ligero remordimiento de conciencia.

¿Y qué fue lo que encontró?.- preguntó Taro, con inocencia.

Algo muy, muy extraño.- respondió Lara.- La persona que se llevó la pintura dejó un mensaje en la pared, escrito con la tinta especial que usan los conservadores para marcar las pinturas originales.

"Me lleva...", pensó Taro.

¿Y qué es lo que dice ese mensaje?

Eso es lo que queremos que usted nos diga...

Por fin llegaron al lugar. Lara tomó una lámpara y dirigió su luz contra la pared, al lado izquierdo del marco vacío. Taro se sorprendió muchísimo al descubrir una frase escrita... en japonés.

Dígame, señor Misaki, ¿son esos caracteres japoneses?.- preguntó Lara, en tono acusador.

Sí... Pero no entiendo...

Nosotros menos, así que por eso quiero que usted nos diga qué es lo que dice allí.

Eh... .- Taro leyó la frase del muro.- Dice: "Delfos será el siguiente". Y firma... "El Artista de la Noche..."

¿El Artista de la Noche?

Eso dice.

¿Será acaso el alias del ladrón?

Todo parece indicar que sí.

¿Y Delfos será el siguiente?

Así es.

¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

Si usted no lo sabe, yo menos...

Pero Taro sí sabía. "Delfos será el siguiente" quería decir que lo próximo en ser robado sería alguna obra de arte que se relacionara con eso. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No tenía ni idea, pero algo le decía que él mismo había escrito la frase. El apodo de "el Artista de la Noche" era lo que lo tenía más desconcertado. ¿De dónde se había sacado ese nombre? En algún lugar de su memoria retumbaba ese alias, pero no podía relacionarlo con nada en concreto

Es increíble... Ese desgraciado nos anda dejando pistas de una manera muy cínica.- dijo Lara, con enojo.

¿Y ya encontraron alguna huella digital?.- preguntó Taro.

Ninguna... Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Misaki.

¿Siempre tienes que tratarlos a todos con tanta formalidad?.- cuestionó Taro, mirando a la detective a los ojos.

Eh... No tengo por qué ser cordial con nadie, no vine a aquí a hacer amistades.- respondió Lara.

Supongo que debes de llevar una vida muy triste y solitaria, si siempre te escondes de las personas.- murmuró Taro.

Lara miró aquellos ojos cafés y por un momento se perdió en esa mirada de confianza con la cual el joven la miraba. Era un muchacho muy atractivo, con un aire de niño tierno que lo hacían verse muy inocente. Pero Lara sabía que eso era falso, todos los hombres fingían ser lo que no eran para aprovecharse de ella...

Estoy seguro de que debes de tener una sonrisa muy dulce, aunque en todo este tiempo no te he visto sonreír ni una sola vez... .- murmuró Taro.

Lara se sentía peligrosamente cerca de un enorme abismo. El pasillo estaba solo y a oscuras (para poder ver con rayos ultravioleta se debe de tener la menor cantidad de luz posible), Taro estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella... Sin querer, Lara se acercó un paso más a Misaki...

Detective Del Valle, ¿ya resolvió el enigma?.- dijo de pronto el capitán Sauniére.

Sí, capitán.- Lara inmediatamente saltó hacia atrás, muy colorada.- El señor Misaki nos ayudó. Dice: "Delfos será el siguiente". Y el ladrón se hace llamar "el Artista de la Noche".

Ya veo.- el capitán Sauniére miró unos segundos a los jóvenes, que se veían un tanto confundidos y emitió una breve sonrisa.- Tal vez se trate de un anagrama, no creo que se trate de una pista directa... En fin, le diré a los criptólogos que se encarguen de esto.

Sí, capitán. Iré a rendir mi informe.- anunció Lara.- Gracias nuevamente por su ayuda, señor Misaki.

La detective se alejó a paso veloz por el pasillo, al tiempo que Misaki la seguía con la vista.

Si me permites decírtelo, muchacho, creo que pierdes tu tiempo.- comentó el capitán.- La armadura de esa mujer es impenetrable.

Uhm... Algo me comentó Lily, acerca de que desconfía mucho de los hombres... ¿A qué se deberá?

Yo no soy nadie para decírtelo ni tú eres nadie para saberlo, pero... Hace unos cuantos años, cuando ellas aún vivían en México, fueron invitadas a una fiesta por un muchacho que había estado cortejando a Lara. Durante esa fiesta, el tipo en cuestión distrajo a Lara toda la noche con el fin de que su amigo pudiera embriagar a Lily y tratar de aprovecharse de ella. Ése había sido el único interés del sujeto en Lara, su amigo tenía muchos deseos de echarse a Lily al plato pero Lara nunca lo había dejado acercarse a ella, así que idearon el plan de entretener a Lara para que el otro pudiera aprovecharse de Lily. Afortunadamente, Lara se dio cuenta a tiempo y evitó que abusaran de su hermana, pero el acto causó heridas psicológicas mucho más graves. Lara desconfía de los hombres desde entonces, ella cree que lo único que quieren es aprovecharse de ella o de Lily.

Ahora entiendo el por qué Lily decía que ella tenía la culpa de la desconfianza de su hermana en los hombres...

En realidad no fue la culpa de ninguna. Lily tenía apenas 17 años y era una niña muy inocente, ella no habría sabido defenderse sola del ataque de un abusador. Y Lara... Bueno, Lara se había enamorado del tipejo ése. El amor es ciego, uno no puede evitar cometer errores estúpidos cuando se está enamorado...

Ya veo... .- Misaki suspiró, sintiendo algo de pena por Lara.- ¿Y cómo es que usted sabe todo esto?

Bueno.- el capitán Sauniére sonrió.- Soy un amigo muy cercano de la familia Del Valle, Lara y Lily son como una especie de nietas para mí, yo he estado al pendiente de ellas desde el momento en que se vinieron a París. Y no le quito más el tiempo, señor Misaki, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

El capitán Sauniére le extendió la mano a Misaki. Éste se despidió y caminó hacia la salida, pensando en varias cosas a la vez. Por una parte, no podía dejar de sentir cierta compasión por Lara, y al mismo tiempo, le inquietaba el mensaje escrito en la pared. Algo le decía que él mismo había dejado ese mensaje, pero por otra parte, ésa no era su letra. Suspiró y se frotó la frente con fuerza; comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Wakabayashi seguía esperándolo en la entrada, a la espera de noticias.

¿Y bien?.- le preguntó.

Todo parece indicar que dejé un mensaje indicando que voy a robar otra cosa.- dijo Misaki.

¿En verdad?

Eso parece. Yo cada vez entiendo menos, me gustaría muchísimo irme a descansar un poco...

Pues vámonos entonces, ya es tarde.

Esa noche, antes de quedarse dormido, Misaki pensaba en qué cosa relacionada con Delfos podría robarse esta vez. Recordó entonces que, cuando recién acababan de nombrar a su padre director del museo, se paseó por una de las salas y vio algo que llamó muchísimo su atención: las hachas dobles que habían pertenecido a las sacerdotisas del templo de Delfos. ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería el mensaje? Quien sabe, pero recordaba perfectamente esa obra de arte debido al comentario que le hizo un coleccionista, amigo de su padre, acerca de aquellas hachas: "Son una de las miles de cosas que hacen alusión al adoramiento de la divinidad femenina". Misaki recordó en ese entonces que muchas de las antiguas culturas adoraban a un dios y a una diosa como los gobernantes del universo. "¡Qué cosa más rara!", fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar Taro antes de quedarse dormido.

Y nuevamente, tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Regresaba al _Louvre_, burlaba toda la seguridad del edificio y tomaba un objeto, para después escribir otro mensaje, esta vez en el suelo...

Misaki ya no se sorprendió cuando al despertar encontró las hachas dobles recargadas con mucho cuidado contra su mesita de noche.

**Notas:**

Los criptólogos son los encargados de resolver mensajes cifrados y anagramas en los casos policiacos.


	5. Doble personalidad

**Capítulo cinco.- Doble personalidad.**

"Otra vez", pensó Misaki, apesadumbrado. "Lo hice otra vez. ¿Cómo demonios lo hago sin que me dé cuenta?" "Pero sí te das cuenta", respondió una voz, "De lo contrario no tendrías esos sueños".

Misaki se levantó y fue a buscar a Wakabayashi. Afortunadamente, su padre ya había salido rumbo al museo. Genzo estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Taro salió a la sala. Inmediatamente, su amigo le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Es Azumi.- le dijo en voz baja.

¿Hola?.- saludó Taro, tomando el auricular.

¿Taro? ¿Qué pasa contigo, en donde te has metido?.- le reclamó Azumi.- Prometiste que me llamarías ayer y no lo hiciste.

Perdóname, lo olvidé.- con tanto lío, Taro olvidó que había quedado de verse con Azumi.

¿Tú olvidando las cosas?.- preguntó Azumi, con incredulidad.- El mundo se va a acabar...

Oye, lo lamento mucho, de veras...

Está bien, te perdono por esta vez pero tendrás que recompensármelo. Esta noche Nicole hará una fiesta y estamos invitados.

"Me lleva...", pensó Misaki.

Este... Me encantaría ir pero Wakabayashi está aquí y pues no puedo dejarlo solo...

Traélo también, no hay problema.

Pero espera, ¿qué no Nicole es prima de Nadia?

Ajá, ¿y eso qué? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no creo que ni Wakabayashi ni Nadia se sigan guardando rencores.

Este... No creo que sea lo mejor.

Sin excusas, me la debes. Los espero a ti y a Wakabayashi en casa de Nicole, a las 8 en punto. ¡Y sin pretextos!

De acuerdo.- Taro colgó el teléfono.

¿Fue idea mía o escuché el nombre de Nadia?.- preguntó Genzo, con cara de pocos amigos.

Este... Azumi nos invitó a ambos a una fiesta en casa de Nicole...

Ni creas que voy a ir...

Vamos, no puedes dejarme solo en esto... Además, eso no importa ahora, tengo otro problemita mucho más importante en mi habitación...

No me digas...

Sí te digo...

Genzo miró a Taro con cara de desconcierto cuando descubrió las hachas dobles.

¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que, si vamos en este momento al _Louvre_, encontraremos a toda la policía francesa vuelta loca por la desaparición de estas hachas?.- preguntó Misaki.

Ya no queda duda, tú eres quien se está llevando estas cosas...

Muy observador de tu parte. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo todo esto? No tiene ningún sentido...

¿Sabes? Tal vez tengas algún trastorno de la personalidad...

Misaki le dirigió a Wakabayashi una mirada furibunda.

No, espera, me refiero a que tal vez tengas algún desorden que te está haciendo tomar las cosas sin que estés plenamente conciente de lo que haces.

¿Cómo si fuera cleptómano?

Más o menos, solo que si fueras cleptómano robarías todo y no únicamente obras de arte...

Pues, eso podría hacer... .- Misaki pensó unos momentos.- Tal vez debería ir a buscar a un psicólogo, pero... ¿Qué crees que pase si llego con un doctor y le digo que necesito una consulta por que tengo la mala costumbre robar obras de arte?

Te denunciaría sin dudarlo...

Uhm...

El celular de Wakabayashi emitió un pitido. Genzo lo revisó y segundos después, sonrió.

Amigo, hemos encontrado la solución a tu problema.- anunció.

¿Cómo?

Tsubasa y Anego vienen de visita a París, podrías pedirle ayuda a ella.

Sanae Ozhora tenía una maestría en Psicología; si alguien podía ayudarlo, sería ella.

Así que, hora y media después, Wakabayashi y Misaki recibían al matrimonio Ozhora. Tsubasa era la estrella del Barcelona y Sanae era una de las mejores psicólogas de España. Rápidamente los pusieron al tanto de la situación; tanto Sanae como Tsubasa estaban muy sorprendidos y preocupados, pero prometieron guardar el secreto y hacer todo lo que estuviera de su parte para ayudar a su amigo.

Esta conspiración se hace cada vez más grande.- Taro suspiró.

Me suena al "Código Da Vinci".- comentó Sanae, de pasada.

Solo que esto es real...

En fin... Dime Misaki, ¿has tenido algún problema muy fuerte en los últimos días?.- cuestionó Sanae.- Aparte de esto, claro está.

Pues... No realmente, me ha estado yendo de maravilla con el Paris St. Germain y estoy muy feliz por volver a Francia.- contestó el aludido.

Uhm... Es que debe de haber algo que expliqué el por qué estás haciendo esto... Muchas veces, estos comportamientos son maneras de escape que la gente usa cuando se enfrenta a un problema muy grande...

Pues en mi caso sería al revés, este "escape" me está creando un problema muy grande...

Entonces... Tal vez sea un caso de doble personalidad.

¿Te refieres a que Misaki es una persona de día y otra diferente de noche?.- intervino Wakabayashi.

Algo así.

¿Pero que no los casos de ese tipo se manifiestan desde antes? Misaki siempre ha sido muy normal, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, creo que si tuviera algún problema de ese tipo ya nos habríamos dado cuenta.- señaló Tsubasa.

No forzosamente, muchas veces los síntomas se mantienen ocultos hasta que hay algo que los hace salir.- explicó Sanae.- Tal vez el volver a Francia ocasionó todo esto... Tal vez en el fondo no estás de acuerdo con que tu padre sea el director del _Louvre_...

No, no creo que sea eso... .- Taro dudó.- Aunque... El estar como director del museo lo ha apartado de su sueño de seguir pintando...

Ajá, ahí lo tienes. Esto podría ser tu manera de protestar por el cambio de rumbo que siguió tu papá. Deberías hablar con él de lo que piensas.

¿Serviría de algo?

Tal vez con eso dejes de robar el museo a media noche...

Así que, una vez más, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al museo. Taro fue directamente a buscar a su padre, mientras que los Ozhora y Wakabayashi se quedaban en los alrededores, contemplando la pirámide de cristal que había a la entrada del museo.

Taro se dirigía al despacho de su papá cuando sintió el impulso de ir a la sala en donde se habían estado exhibiendo las hachas dobles. Allí se encontró a Lara al borde de la desesperación, buscando alguna pista que la ayudara a descubrir la verdad. Taro se sintió sumamente culpable...

Es que no es posible.- musitó Lara, cuando vio a Taro.- No es posible que entre y salga sin dejar ni una sola pista, aparte de estos malditos mensajes...

¿Qué mensaje dejó esta vez?.- preguntó Taro, con curiosidad.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de escribirlo en francés... .- Lara apagó las luces y dirigió el chorro de luz ultravioleta hacia el piso.

En él, había escrita una sola frase que decía: "El turno es de Leonardo. El Artista de la Noche".

Ya no sé que hacer, estoy muy cansada y no hemos podido avanzar gran cosa.- Lara se llevó las manos a la cara, con desesperación.- Y si piensa robar esta vez una pintura de Leonardo Da Vinci estamos fritos, hay muchas obras de él en este museo.

Tranquila, relájate un momento. Ven conmigo.

Taro la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la condujo a un jardín exterior. Allí la hizo sentarse en una banca y se apresuró a traerle un refresco (No me pregunten de dónde lo sacó). Lara destapó la lata y bebió con avidez.

Esto es delicioso.- comentó.- Tenía horas de no llevarme nada a la boca.

Y supongo que también debes de tener horas de trabajar sin descanso.- comentó Taro.- Te ves cansada.

No puedo descansar ahora, tengo que descubrir quién es el culpable de todos estos robos.

Pero eres humana y necesitas cuidarte. ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien que te sustituya por unas horas?

Porque no me gusta que alguien más haga mi trabajo, no estoy a gusto sino lo hago yo misma.

Eso es de admirarse, pero si sigues así tu salud se vendrá abajo.

Ninguno de los dos había notado que ya habían comenzado a tutearse.

De verdad que agradezco que me estés apoyando, después de lo mal que te traté... .- comentó Lara, mirando a Misaki a los ojos.

Sin rencores.- Taro sonrió.

Él no entendía por qué se sentía tan confundido cada vez que veía aquellos bellos ojos grises azulados. El cabello negro de Lara le caía sobre la cara, cubriéndosela parcialmente. Taro estiró una mano y retiró con suavidad ese brillante y sedoso cabello, y sin saber muy bien por qué, acarició con ternura la mejilla de Lara. Ésta se ruborizó a más no poder y se levantó de la banca de un brinco.

Bueno, ya debo irme, muchas gracias por el refresco.- anunció, al tiempo que se alejaba a paso veloz.

Misaki la miró irse con cierta tristeza y después regresó a donde estaban sus amigos.

¿Hablaste con tu padre?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

No. Después lo haré, ahora no estoy de humor.

Wakabayashi, Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron con sorpresa, pero ninguno hizo preguntas. Misaki, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Lara. Era un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, tenía muchos deseos de estar a su lado y convencerla de que él nunca, jamás, le haría daño...

**Notas: **

_El Código Da Vinci_ fue escrito por Dan Brown.

Un cleptómano es aquella persona que siente el impulso incontrolable de tomar los objetos que tiene al alcance de su mano.

El museo _Louvre_ tiene una ultramoderna entrada constituida por una pirámide de cristal diseñada por el arquitecto I. M. Pei, por encargo del expresidente francés Francois Miterrand.


	6. Besos

**Capítulo seis. Besos.**

Misaki no tenía nada de ganas de ir a la fiesta a la que lo había invitado a Azumi, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Al menos, no iría solo, se llevaría a sus amigos con él. "Si yo me hundo, ellos se hunden conmigo", pensó, divertido. Aunque después se arrepintió de sus palabras, ya que si lo llegaban a atrapar, ellos también serían encontrados culpables por encubrimiento.

Tsubasa, Sanae, Wakabayashi y Misaki abordaron el automóvil rentado de Genzo y partieron rumbo a la casa de Nicole, aunque antes hicieron una parada para recoger a Azumi. La fiesta apenas estaba comenzando a animarse cuando llegaron; inmediatamente Azumi se acaparó a Taro y se llevó a bailar, mientras que Tsubasa y Sanae se pusieron a platicar con un jugador del Barcelona que casualmente estaba allí, acompañado por su esposa.

Wakabayashi estaba de franco mal humor; él no quería estar en ese lugar. Nicole era la prima de Nadia, una antigua novia que tuvo cuando él aun estaba jugando para el Hamburgo. Su relación había quedado en malos términos debido a los celos excesivos de ella, quien no soportaba que ninguna chica se le acercara. Incluso, mucho después de que ya habían terminado, ella seguía reclamándole cada vez que él salía con alguna muchacha, por lo que Genzo optó por dejar de dirigirle la palabra. Y ahora, estaba otra vez allí, en la zona de peligro. Él esperaba que Nadia no estuviera presente en esa fiesta...

Misaki bailaba con Azumi, pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado... No dejaba de pensar en los robos que había cometido y... tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Lara. ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía que lo mantenía tan distraído?

Taro, ¿te sientes bien?.- le preguntó Azumi.- ¿Te pasa algo?

"Pues la verdad es que sí, fíjate que las dos últimas noches he robado obras de arte del museo en donde trabaja mi padre y no puedo dejar de pensar en los ojos grises de la bella detective que investiga el caso", pensó Misaki.

Eh... No, es solo que, tú sabes... Los robos que se han cometido en el _Louvre_ nos tiene a mi padre y a mí muy preocupados... .- contestó Taro.

Ya entiendo.- dijo Azumi.- ¿Tienen alguna pista?

Ninguna.- una vocecilla en el interior de Taro volvió a llamarlo "mentiroso".

Wakabayashi vio de pronto una escena que le produjo una gran desazón: Nadia venía bajando por la escalera que conducía al segundo piso del lugar, y era evidente que ya se había percatado de su presencia. "Me lleva", pensó Genzo, "Voy a colgar a Misaki y no precisamente de los pies...".

Nicole y Nadia se acercaron a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Wakabayashi; éste cortésmente se puso de pie y saludó a las jóvenes con una reverencia.

Buenas noches.- dijo

¿De cuándo a acá tanta formalidad, Genzo?.- dijo Nadia, con una sonrisa.

Nos da gusto que hayas venido, Wakabayashi.- dijo Nicole.- Por cierto, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de mi prima? Tengo que atender a mis invitados.

Wakabayashi notó el intercambio de miradas que se dio entre Nadia y Nicole, cosa que terminó por enfadarlo.

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado.- murmuró Nadia.- Tenía tantas ganas de verte de nuevo...

¿A qué te dedicas ahora, Nadia?.- preguntó Genzo, secamente.

Uy, no tienes por qué ser tan frío conmigo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos...

Nadia intentó acercarse al joven, pero en ese entonces el ruido que había en la fiesta comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y empezaron a escucharse murmullos de admiración. Misaki y Wakabayashi, desde sus respectivos puestos, vieron entrar, muy asombrados, a las dos mujeres que menos pensaban encontrarse allí: Lara y Lily. Ambas se veían preciosas en sus trajes de fiesta, y era sorprendente el cambio que el maquillaje y el atuendo hacían en Lara: se veía más bella que nunca. Taro la contempló con la boca abierta, se quedó paralizado a mitad de la pista de baile mientras que Azumi lo miraba con extrañeza. Genzo, por su parte, no perdió ni un instante y se paró de la mesa para ir a saludar a Lily.

Buenas noches, Lily.- las saludó.- Buenas noches, detective Del Valle.

Buenas noches.- respondieron éstas.

¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa encontrarte aquí!.- le dijo Genzo a Lily.- ¿Me permites invitarte algo de beber?

Me encantaría.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban y se había puesto algo colorada.

Espera, Lily, no me dejes aquí sola... .- comenzó a decir Lara, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, pues su hermana ya se había prendado del brazo del portero japonés.

Lara no supo qué hacer, no conocía a nadie allí, había ido por insistencia de su hermana pero la verdad era que ella prefería estar trabajando en el caso del _Louvre_. "Ojalá el capitán Sauniére no me hubiese impuesto este descanso obligatorio", pensó. Así que decidió irse al balcón a esconderse.

Era una noche de luna preciosa; a través del balcón podía apreciar a lo lejos la Torre Eiffel y parte del río Sena. París le había gustado a Lara desde el primer instante en que lo conoció. Ella podría quedarse allí toda su vida, aunque sabía muy bien que su hermana no era de la misma idea, Lily era un espíritu libre que no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Contempló con cierta melancolía el cielo estrellado y lanzó un suspiro.

Un suspiro es aire que sobra por alguien que falta.- susurró Taro, muy cerca de su oído.

Lara dio un respingo.

¡Me asustó!.- reclamó, un tanto ofuscada.

¿Cómo? ¿Ya otra vez me vas a hablar de usted?.- preguntó Taro, con suavidad.- Creí que ya habíamos hecho las paces...

Ah... Es que... Bueno... .- tartamudeó Lara.

Vamos, dejemos toda la formalidad de lado, al menos por esta noche. Yo soy simplemente Taro.- él sonrió.

Y yo... Yo me llamo Lara...

Ambos sonrieron, al tiempo que se estrechaban la mano. Ninguno de los dos hubiese querido soltar al otro.

De verdad que fue una sorpresa muy grande para mí el verte aquí.- comentó Taro.

Lo mismo digo...

¿Eres amiga de Azumi, de Nicole, o de Nadia?

De ninguna. Lily conoció a Azumi en la universidad y ella la invitó a esta reunión y le dijo que podía traer a quien quisiera. Yo no quería venir, pero Lily insistió en que debo de distraerme del trabajo por un rato.

Y tiene razón, has trabajado mucho últimamente.

Y no es para menos.

En los ojos grises de Lara se reflejó la tristeza y Taro comenzó a sentirse muy mal consigo mismo...

Mientras tanto, Lily y Genzo platicaban animadamente en un apartado rincón; cada vez era más evidente la atracción entre ambos, y Genzo comenzaba a sentir el fuerte deseo de besar aquellos suaves labios y de estrechar a aquella chica entre sus brazos. Lily era una niña muy dulce que no sabía coquetear, pero precisamente ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Wakabayashi de ella. Él sintió que podría llegar a enamorarse con muchísima facilidad... Lily, por su parte, estaba más que fascinada; se había prendado de aquel joven desde el momento en que lo vio en el _Louvre_, realmente le gustaba muchísimo y era sorprendente el hecho de que pudiera controlar los latidos de su corazón cada vez que él se le acercaba... Y aunque ambos platicaban de trivialidades, los dos se sentían como dos personas que llevaran mucho tiempo de conocerse...

¿Y cómo te va con el Bayern Munich?.- preguntó Lily.

Muy bien, esta temporada seremos los campeones.- respondió Genzo.

¡Guau! Debe ser fascinante ir a un partido de fútbol, yo siempre he tenido muchas ganas de ir a uno pero no he podido...

¿Y eso?

Ah, pues es que a Lara no le gusta mucho el fútbol y no me deja que yo vaya sola... Ni con alguien más...

Uhm, creo que te sobreprotege, ¿cierto?

Así es, ya sabes, con eso de que es mi hermana mayor... Me trata como si tuviera 17 años y no 23... Como si aquello pudiera volver a repetirse.- Lily de pronto se puso muy triste.

¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó Genzo, con suavidad.

Nada. Es solo que... Me vinieron recuerdos a la mente... .- los ojos de Lily comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Ey, tranquila, ¿por qué lloras?.- Genzo secó con ternura sus lágrimas.- ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

Lily miró un momento a Genzo a los ojos, al tiempo que se mordía los labios. ¿Podría confiar en ese joven? Su corazón le decía que sí.

Es que... Hace años, alguien intentó violarme...

¿Cómo?.- Genzo sintió un arrebato de ira e indignación.

Sí, en una fiesta en la que también estaba Lara... Yo... Yo estaba con un chico que medio me gustaba, pero él comenzó a darme más y más bebidas hasta que hubo un punto en el cual yo ya no me podía defender... Él me llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa y había comenzado a quitarme la ropa cuando Lara apareció y detuvo todo...

¿Pero por qué no apareció antes?.- Genzo estaba cada vez más enojado.

Porque ella también estaba siendo engañada. Un amigo del tipo que me quiso violar la estuvo engatusando para que se mantuviera apartada de mí y el otro pudiera ponerme las manos encima... .- Lily suspiró.- Desde ese entonces ella no quiere ni oír hablar de los hombres...

¿Y tú?.- le preguntó Wakabayashi.- ¿Tú tampoco quieres oír hablar de hombres?

Durante un tiempo así fue.- Lily sonrió.- Pero yo tiendo a aceptar las cosas muy rápido, no porque me fue mal con un desgraciado voy a perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que sí valga la pena.

Te aseguro que hay muchos hombres que harían todo lo posible por cuidarte y que nunca te lastimarían.- murmuró Genzo.- Y puede que haya uno mucho más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Lily acercó su rostro al de Genzo, cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios; Genzo no dudó ni un instante y los besó con delicadeza...

La música flotaba suavemente hasta el balcón en donde estaban Lara y Taro. Él sintió deseos de tomar a la chica de la cintura y llevarla entre sus brazos al compás de la música.

¿Quieres bailar conmigo?.- le preguntó a Lara.

Eh... No soy muy buena en esas cosas.- contestó ella, muy apenada.

¿Y qué? Yo tampoco.

Pero allá adentro todo el mundo nos verá...

¿Y quién dice que bailaremos adentro? Aquí hay mucho espacio, estaremos a nuestras anchas.

Ella vaciló unos instantes antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía Misaki. La canción que en esos momentos se escuchaba era _Love is all around _. Lara se dejó llevar por la calidez de los brazos de aquel joven japonés...

_I feel it in my fingers._

_I feel it in my toes…_

_Love is all around me, _

_And so the feeling grows…_

Te ves muy hermosa esta noche.- susurró Taro, al oído de Lara.

Gra... Gracias... .- tartamudeó ella.

Cuando te vi entrar... No supe de mí... Me dejaste completamente hechizado...

Lara se sentía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos sinceros. ¿Qué era lo que ese muchacho tenía que le ponía el corazón a temblar?

Taro... .- susurró Lara.- Creo que debo irme...

Ella intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero Misaki no la soltó.

No huyas de mí, yo nunca te lastimaría.- le dijo en voz baja.- Confía en mí.

Yo... .- Lara miró a Misaki a los ojos una vez más.

_You know I love you, I always will..._

_My mind's made up by the way that I feel..._

¿Sabías que tus ojos tienen un tinte azulado muy hermoso?.- dijo él, tomándola por sorpresa.

¡Ahh! Nadie lo había notado antes...

Me sorprende mucho, nadie puede dejar de observar ese detalle en tus ojos que te llenan de vida.

_There's no beginning,_

_There'll be no end_

'_cause on my love you can depend..._

Lara ya no pudo más: se dejó caer en el abismo. Cerró los ojos y sintió como los labios de Misaki se posaban suavemente sobre los de ella.

**Notas:**

_Love is all around_, interpretada por Wet Wet Wet.


	7. Desafíos y declaraciones

Róbate mi corazón.

**Capítulo siete. Desafíos y declaraciones.**

Todo había terminado en un completo desastre. Misaki sentía en su interior una gran desazón, aunque después de lo que pasó no era para menos. Cuando Nadia descubrió a Genzo besándose con Lily se armó una trifulca: la chica abofeteó a Lily con fuerza antes de que Wakabayashi pudiera impedirlo. Nadia quería hacer trizas a la pobre de Lily, y con el escándalo que se armó Lara y Taro se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando. Ni tarda ni perezosa, la detective fue a defender a su hermana, quien no atinaba a decir palabra, por cierto. Nadia y Lara se gritaban una a la otra, al tiempo que Wakabayashi sujetaba a la primera de un brazo y Misaki hacía lo mismo con la segunda; Lily, por su parte, solo lloraba sin defenderse. Las cosas llegaron al extremo cuando Nadia gritó que Lily era una "perdida mosca muerta", Lara no dudó en golpear a la muchacha en la cara, mientras que Lily salía corriendo del lugar. Wakabayashi quiso seguirla, pero hubo necesidad de controlar a Nadia para que no se le dejara ir encima a la detective. Lara no tardó en seguir el ejemplo de Lily y salió de la fiesta sin despedirse. Misaki hubiera dado lo que fuera por ir tras ella, pero Azumi no se lo permitió.

¿Qué hay entre tú y ella?.- le cuestionó.

Éste no es momento para hablar sobre estas cosas... .- gruñó Misaki.

¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuándo será el momento más oportuno para preguntarte el por qué besaste a esa chica?

Taro se quedó sin saber qué decir. Ni él mismo sabía por qué había besado a Lara, solo sabía que, si se le volvía a presentar la oportunidad, lo haría de nuevo.

Wakabayashi, por su parte, mantuvo una fuerte discusión con Nadia; le dijo que si volvía a acercarse a él la demandaría por acoso. Y que ni se le ocurriera hacerle daño a Lily porque entonces sí que lo lamentaría...

Tsubasa y Sanae observaron todo el alboroto con asombro; ninguno de los dos pensó que en algún momento sus dos amigos pudieran meterse en semejantes líos por dos mujeres.

Justo antes de abandonar la residencia, Taro se sentía tan frustrado que lanzó el vaso de cerveza que tenía en la mano contra la pared, en donde rebotó contra una imitación de "El nacimiento de Venus", de Leonardo Da Vinci; el líquido escurrió a lo largo del cuadro, manchándolo por completo. "Para lo que me importa", pensó.

Al llegar a su departamento, su padre ya se había acostado. Misaki tenía planeado pedirle a Wakabayashi que estuviera al pendiente por si se le ocurría volver a escaparse, pero dado que éste andaba de un humor de perros, optó por no decirle nada. Taro se acostó pensando en que había sido algo mágico besar a Lara, había sido una verdadera pena que las cosas terminaran de ese modo. "Ahora menos va a querer acercarse a mí. Va a pensar que tengo buenas migas con la chica que atacó a su hermana", pensó, justo antes de quedarse dormido. Era curioso, pero ni una vez pensó en el _Louvre._

Al poco rato se levantó. Se vistió completamente de negro y salió hacia las oscuras y solitarias calles de París. Se movía con rapidez y muy sigilosamente, entre las sombras. Pero ya no era Taro Misaki, ahora se había convertido en el Artista de la Noche. El Taro de siempre veía todo lo que pasaba como si estuviera observando una película; estaba mucho más conciente de lo que hacía esta vez, mucho más que las ocasiones anteriores, pero no podía detener sus actos. Era como si otra persona se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo. Sin problemas llegó al _Louvre_ y entró al edificio a través del techo. Taro no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos le estaba haciendo para poder hacer todo el trabajo de un ladrón sin tantas complicaciones. Se paseó por las salas y pasó delante de "El nacimiento de Venus", la obra original pintada por Leonardo Da Vinci. Recordó lo sucedido apenas unas horas antes y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó la pintura de su cuadro y se la llevó. Pero antes, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el marcador especial y dejó otro mensaje que esta vez sí quedo bien grabado en la memoria de Taro: "Por más que lo intentes no darás conmigo, L. Del Valle. El Artista de la Noche". Evidentemente, se trataba de un reto para Lara. Todo parecía indicar que su parte delincuente ansiaba que la detective fuera tras él.

Cuando Taro recobró el dominio de su cuerpo, eran ya las siete de la mañana, y la pintura robada descansaba junto a las otras obras de arte desaparecidas. Eso se estaba volviendo un problema cada vez mayor...

¿Taro, estás despierto?.- el padre de Misaki tocaba a la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Las pinturas! ¡Las hachas! ¡Válgame!"

¡Sí, papá!.- gritó Taro, con algo de pánico en la voz.- Ya estoy despierto.

¿Te encuentras bien? Te oigo algo raro... Tal vez debería entrar...

¡No! No es necesario, papá, estoy bien, en un minuto salgo.

De acuerdo.

Misaki se vistió rápidamente (al tomar una sudadera vio la ropa negra que se había puesto para asaltar el _Louvre_) y escondió las obras de arte robadas en el clóset. "Debo encontrar un mejor lugar para guardarlas", pensó. Salió a la cocina aun con el cabello revuelto y el pantalón a medio abrochar.

Buenos días, Taro.- lo saludó su padre.

Buenos días, Misaki.- lo saludó Wakabayashi, quien como siempre se veía fresco como una lechuga.

Buenos días.- respondió.- ¿Cómo le haces para verte tan tranquilo y relajado? Yo me siento como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche... .- le preguntó Taro a Genzo.

Quizás se deba a que yo sí duermo toda la noche... .- Wakabayashi hizo un gesto interrogativo. Misaki asintió con la cabeza.

Muy bien, pues me voy al museo. Espero que no se hayan robado otra cosa anoche.- anunció el señor Misaki.- Quisiera saber cómo es que ese tipo le hace para burlar toda la seguridad del edificio...

Eso es algo que todos nos preguntamos...

Cuando por fin se fue el padre de Misaki, Wakabayashi miró a Taro con fijeza.

Y dime, ¿qué fue esta vez?.- le preguntó.

Leonardo Da Vinci, tal y como lo anuncié en el último mensaje que escribí. Si vas a mi habitación te encontrarás allí al Nacimiento de Venus al lado de las hachas dobles y del Monet.

Uhm...

Esto se pone cada vez peor. Anoche estuve mucho más conciente de lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo dices?

Pues que esta vez sí sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero me sentía como un títere manejado por alguien más. Mi cuerpo se movía en contra de mi voluntad, por más que lo deseaba no lograba detenerme...

¡Ah! Ya no se trata de sonambulismo...

Yo creo que no...

Lo mejor será que hables con Anego cuanto antes.

Ni hablar. ¿Ya se habrán levantado? Aun es temprano.

Yo creo que sí, ya vez que Tsubasa es muy madrugador, no como otros... .- Genzo le lanzó la indirecta.- Y por cierto, ¿qué tú no entrenas o qué? Desde que llegué no he visto que te pares por las instalaciones de tu equipo.

¡Ah! Estoy de vacaciones. Una pequeña semana de relajación... Aunque con este asunto no sé como demonios voy a relajarme...

Sanae le volvió a aconsejar a Misaki que hablara con su padre. Ella estaba casi segura de que ésa sería la solución al problema. Taro no estaba tan seguro, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Ya deberíamos de poner nuestras tiendas de campaña en las afueras del _Louvre_, nos la hemos pasado más tiempo allí que en cualquier otra parte.- comentó Genzo, divertido, mientras se dirigían por quien sabe cuanta vez al museo.

Como si te molestara, bien que sé que solo me acompañas porque es casi seguro que allí te encontrarás con Lily... .- le dijo Taro, con complicidad.

Mira quien habla, me vas a decir que a ti no te encanta ver a la detective Del Valle.

Te mentiría si te dijera que no...

¿Y Azumi?

No lo sé, amigo. Solo sé que me siento muy bien cuando estoy cerca de Lara... Es una sensación que no puedo definir con exactitud...

Sé a lo que te refieres. Me pasa lo mismo con Lily. ¿Qué es lo que tendrán esas mujeres?

Buena pregunta...

Al llegar se toparon con una escena muy sorprendente: Lara y Lily discutían a gritos en las afueras del museo. Lily lloraba a mares y Lara estaba muy próxima a hacerlo.

¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa?.- gritó Lily.

¡Desapareciste toda la noche! ¡La pintura fue robada justo cuando nadie sabía en donde estabas!.- gritó Lara.

¡Ya te dije que me fui a aclarar mi mente a las orillas del Sena!

¡Pero no tienes testigos de eso!

¿No te basta con mi palabra?

Me bastaría sino hubieses sido tú la última persona a quien se le vio cerca del Monet que robaron la primera noche... Las obras de arte que se han llevado son tus favoritas... Siempre me has dicho que sería maravilloso tenerlas en tu propia casa...

No puedo creer que mi propia hermana dude de mí... .- Lily agitó la cabeza con tristeza y salió huyendo.

Wakabayashi inmediatamente fue tras ella; Misaki se quedó a pocos pasos de Lara, dudando acerca de lo que debería de hacer. Sin embargo, cuando ella comenzó a llorar él se acercó y la abrazó con suavidad. Lara le puso los brazos al cuello y terminó por desahogarse...

Genzo no tardó en alcanzar a Lily; ésta estaba sentada en una banca, en la misma en la cual Taro y Lara habían conversado el día anterior. Su brillante cabello se agitaba con cada sollozo que ella soltaba. Wakabayashi se acercó con cautela y se sentó a un lado de ella.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- preguntó, con suavidad.

Na... nada.- balbuceó Lily, levantándose rápidamente y alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

Tranquila, solo quiero ayudarte. Puedes confiar en mí.

Pero tu novia se va a molestar conmigo...

Nadia no es mi novia.- dijo Genzo, con enojo.- Ella se cree mi dueña pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no significa nada para mí. Lamento muchísimo lo que pasó ayer...

Está bien. No importa. Tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar ahora...

Dime por qué discutías con Lara, déjame ayudarte.

¡Es que ella cree que yo robé el museo!.- estalló Lily.- Dice que soy tan sospechosa como Taro Misaki. No puedo creer que piense eso. ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así! Las pinturas que se robaron son muy especiales para mí... Me traen buenos recuerdos o me hacen sentirme muy bien cada vez que las observo... Jamás le quitaría a los demás el privilegio de experimentar la misma sensación...

Ya veo...

Como el Monet... Es muy especial para mí porque fue frente a esa pintura en donde yo te vi por primera vez... .- Lily habló en voz baja.

Genzo sonrió al notar que Lily no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras.

¿Y por qué cree que tú cometiste esos robos?.- preguntó Genzo, sin hacer más comentarios. Lo cierto era que jamás se le ocurrió que Lara pudiese sospechar de su querida hermana menor.

Pues porque yo me paseo mucho por el museo a deshoras, y porque según ella fui yo la última persona que ha visto las obras de arte robadas antes de que desaparezcan... Lo que pasa es que ya no quiere seguir inculpando a Misaki...

Oye, pero yo estuve contigo la noche en que robaron el Monet, en todo caso fui yo la última persona que estuvo cerca de esa pintura. Yo sería más sospechoso que tú. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu hermana?

Porque no quiero que te trate como criminal. De por sí no le caes bien por el hecho de que me gustas, y si le cuento que tú estabas conmigo aquella noche se armará un alboroto.

De pronto, Lily enrojeció a todo lo que daba y se cubrió la boca con las manos, pues esta vez sí se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Y no fue la única que lo notó...

¿Dijiste que te gusto?.- le preguntó Genzo, acercándose a ella.

No... no quise decir eso.- Lily balbuceó y se alejó aun más.- Quise decir que me... me caes muy bien...

Pero Wakabayashi ya lo sabía; sentía como Lily temblaba conforme él se acercaba. La tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició con suavidad el cabello.

Te voy a confesar algo.- Genzo acercó sus labios a los de ella.- Me gustaste desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Por un momento pensé que estaba viendo a un ángel.

Esta vez fue Lily quien besó los labios de Genzo.

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	8. Secretos

**Capítulo ocho. Secretos.**

Taro tenía a Lara fuertemente abrazada; ella no dejaba de sollozar.

Tranquila.- le susurró él.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Es que... Es que es tan posible que Lily sea la ladrona... .- musitó ella.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Taro estaba sorprendido.- ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo?

Pues es que ella viene muy seguido al _Louvre_ en horarios fuera de los permitidos.- respondió Lara.- Además de que las pinturas que se han robado son sus favoritas. Y ella conoce todas las entradas y salidas del museo mejor que nadie. Mejor incluso que tu padre...

Uhm, pero eso no es un dato suficiente, ¿o sí? Es decir, ¿tienes alguna otra pista real aparte de esta sospecha?

Pues se podría decir que sí. El ladrón dejó anoche un nuevo mensaje, que iba dirigido a ella... Tal vez inconscientemente me está dejando pistas...

¿Eh?.- Taro no entendía nada.- A ver, a ver, explícame eso más despacio.

El mensaje que encontramos hoy, frente al cuadro vacío en donde se encontraba "El nacimiento de Venus" decía: "Por más que lo intentes no darás conmigo". Y firmaba: L. Del Valle, el Artista de la Noche.

Taro dio un respingo. ¡Lara había malinterpretado el mensaje y ahora pensaba que su hermana era la culpable!

Este... .- Misaki escogió con mucho cuidado sus palabras.- ¿No te parece que sería muy ingenuo de tu parte pensar que el ladrón dejaría su verdadero nombre escrito?

Ahhh, lo mismo pensé yo, pero tratándose de Lily... .- Lara suspiró.- Temo que ella esté sufriendo de un padecimiento de personalidades múltiples. Ha refrenado tanto tiempo su parte negativa que tal vez ésta ha decidido salir de esta forma. Ese mensaje puede ser una manera inconsciente de decirnos la verdad.

"¡Caramba! ¡Qué imaginación tiene esta chica!", pensó Taro. Y por otra parte, la explicación que Lara acababa de dar tenía mucho sentido; tal vez era eso lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Misaki.

"¿Pero en verdad he refrenado tanto mis impulsos negativos al grado de convertirme en un ladrón?"

Ehm... .- Taro carraspeó.- Sinceramente creo que estás equivocada, yo dudo mucho que tu hermana sea la autora de estos atracos.

¿Y el mensaje?

El mensaje no está dirigido a ella, sino a ti.- contestó Taro.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.- ahora Lara estaba sorprendida.

Eh... .- Taro titubeó.- Es solo una corazonada. Mira, el ladrón escribió: "Por más que lo intentes no darás conmigo, L. Del Valle". Yo creo que está tratando de decirte que nunca podrás atraparlo. La "L" puede ser tanto de Lily como de Lara.

¡Qué idiota soy!.- Lara respingó.- Jamás se me había ocurrido eso...

Bueno, es que has estado bajo mucha presión...

¡Pero entonces eso constituye un desafío!.- dijo Lara, con rabia.

Algo así...

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ambos seguían abrazados. Taro sostenía a Lara por la cintura y ella aún tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. De pronto, ambos tomaron conciencia de la situación y se soltaron. Los dos estaban tan colorados como un par de colegiales.

Nos comportamos como dos niños que acabaran de conocerse.- musitó Taro.

Ah... Sí... Eh... .- Lara tartamudeó.- Gracias por escucharme, Taro. Debo...

... Volver al trabajo... .- completó Misaki.

Sí...

Uhm... ¿Tienes horario corrido o te dejan descansar en algún momento del día?.- preguntó Misaki.

Pues... Tengo tiempo para ir a tomar un café más tarde, si lo deseas... .- ella aun seguía muy roja.

Muy bien, ¿a qué hora paso por ti entonces?

¿Es algo así como una cita?

Pues... ¿Qué te parece si solo lo dejamos como una plática entre dos buenos amigos?

Me parece perfecto.

Lara le sonrió, la primera sonrisa verdadera que Misaki le veía esbozar. Él había tenido razón: se veía mucho más linda cuando sonreía.

Nos veremos más tarde, Taro...

Hasta pronto, Lara...

Misaki caminaba muy feliz rumbo a la salida del museo. No vio a Wakabayashi por ninguna parte y decidió ir a buscarlo en los alrededores; después de todo, Taro aun no tenía un auto y no le apetecía tomar el transporte público.

Al llegar al jardín en donde Lara y él habían conversado el día anterior vio a Genzo y a Lily muy enfrascados en... Bueno, muy enfrascados en un beso, aunque más bien parecía que Genzo quería hacerle una extracción de amígdalas a la muchacha. "De verdad que te gusta, ¿eh?" Misaki de pronto se sintió algo triste al pensar en qué diría Lily si se llegaba a enterar de que el muchacho que en esos momentos la besaba era cómplice del ladrón que perseguía su hermana. Sin mencionar lo que Lara haría si descubría que él era el Artista de la Noche...

"¡Qué manera de complicarse la existencia!", pensó Misaki. "Y justo ahora cuando siento que puedo llegar a enamorarme en serio..."

Misaki no quería interrumpir, pero dado que se hacía tarde, decidió llamar a su amigo con mucha cautela. Wakabayashi no estaba muy feliz que digamos por dejar a Lily, pero ésta le dijo que ya debía marcharse sino quería que su hermana los descubriera y los lanzara por la ventana a ambos. Lily estaba tan apenada por el hecho de que Misaki los descubrió a ella y a Genzo besándose que su blusa roja se veía pálida al lado de su cara.

Horas más tarde, Taro recogía a Lara en la entrada del _Louvre._ Él no entendía como rayos le había hecho para verse tan linda y bien arreglada, si se suponía que había estado trabajando todo el día. Ella volvió a sonreírle y Taro pensó que sí, que era muy fácil llegar a enamorarse de ella...

Espero que te agrade caminar.- le dijo Taro a Lara, a manera de saludo.

¿Tu coche está descompuesto?

¡Jaja, qué buena broma! No tengo coche.

Ahh, no me digas...

Sin embargo, a Lara le parecía muchísimo mejor pasear a pie por las calles de París que en coche, cosa que Taro también prefería. Ella comenzó por preguntarle sobre su vida, y Taro le contó todo lo trascendente, desde el divorcio de sus padres, sus eternos viajes por Japón y su estancia en Francia. También le contó acerca de su media hermana Yoshiko, y de la vez que casi se arruina su carrera futbolística al rescatarla de ser atropellada.

¡Mi héroe!.- exclamó Lara, con la admiración reflejada en sus ojos grises. Taro se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba en serio.

No fue gran cosa, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.- respondió él, con modestia.- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Ahhh... Pues no hay gran cosa, solo que estudié criminología y ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas el poder aplicar mis conocimientos en mi país para atrapar a los ladrones, pero... Bueno, pronto me di cuenta de que eso es querer tapar el sol con un dedo.- contestó Lara, con tristeza.

Ya veo...

Así que por eso me vine a Francia, el capitán Sauniére es conocido de mi tío y me dijo acerca de un puesto vacante en la INTERPOL. Lo acepté y me traje a Lily conmigo, ambas somos muy felices aquí... Bueno, al menos yo sí soy feliz aquí, aunque algo me dice que ella pronto se irá en busca de otros cielos...

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque sé que ya está cansada de que la sobreproteja. Ella me quiere mucho pero sé que ansía estar lejos de opresiones de cualquier tipo, es como un pájaro que desea extender sus alas y volar muy alto...

No sé por qué, pero creo que eso a ti no te agrada mucho, ¿verdad?

No realmente...

Un velo de tristeza había caído nuevamente sobre los ojos de Lara. Taro sabía que ella guardaba un secreto que la lastimaba en lo más profundo.

¿Por qué es tan exagerada tu preocupación por Lily, Lara?.- le preguntó.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No es nada... Simplemente yo soy su hermana mayor y debo protegerla... .- los ojos de Lara revelaban que ella estaba mintiendo.

Vamos, Lara, dime qué es lo que te pasa. Puedes confiar en mí.

Lara titubeó; realmente necesitaba contárselo a alguien pero no estaba segura de que pudiera confiar plenamente en Misaki. Su cobarde corazón aun levantaba barreras ante él.

Pasó hace muchos años, cuando Lily y yo aun éramos unas adolescentes... .- comenzó Lara.- Fue en una fiesta, nos invitó el chico con quien yo salía en aquel entonces. Yo no quería dejar sola a Lily, pero él me aseguró que ella estaría más que bien en compañía de su amigo, así que la dejé para irme a besuquearme con él en alguna parte. Mientras tanto, el amigo embriaga a Lily todo lo que podía, y ella estaba en esa etapa de la inocencia absoluta, así que nunca le puso un hasta aquí. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal, yo había notado que ella ya había bebido demasiado pero no me importó: yo estaba pasándola la mar de bien con mi novio... Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos sin que yo supiera de ella, a la hora de no tener noticias suyas comencé a buscarla por toda la casa... La encontré en los brazos de ese canalla, semidesnuda. Ella intentaba defenderse pero estaba tan ebria que apenas y podía moverse. Y lloraba, lloraba de una manera desconsolada, el tipo estuvo a punto de violarla y pasó cerca de 10 minutos en un pánico total... Y todo fue por mi culpa...

Taro no supo qué decir. Lo que Lara había acabado de contarle era mil veces peor que lo que le había dicho el capitán Sauniére.

Lily jamás me culpó de nada.- continuó Lara.- Nunca, en todo este tiempo, me ha reclamado por lo que pasó. Ella dice que no fue mi culpa. Pero yo sé que sí, yo la abandoné cuando más me necesitaba...

Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y la cosa no pasó a mayores.- susurró Taro.- Estoy seguro de que Lily ya lo superó, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

¿Y si algún otro infeliz quiere lastimarla?

Debes aprender a confiar en su capacidad para defenderse. Lily aparenta ser una niña muy dulce e inocente pero estoy seguro de que es mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas...

No lo sé... Es que, todos los hombres son iguales... Lo único que buscan es una noche de pasión y ya...

¿De verdad crees que todos somos así?.- Taro obligó a Lara a mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaban parados en un puente, contemplando como la Luna iluminaba las aguas del Sena. Al final, Lara desvió la mirada y sonrió débilmente.

- No, ya no creo que todos los hombres sean así... .- susurró.- Y todo gracias a ti, Taro... .- esto último lo dijo en voz muy, muy baja.

Ambos se habían olvidado del café; se la habían pasado más de tres horas platicando sobre sus vidas y era momento de que Taro acompañara a Lara a su departamento, el cual estaba localizado a las orillas del Sena. Antes de entrar, Lara le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Tú tienes muchos secretos que aun no me quieres decir, Taro Misaki.- le dijo.

¿Yo?.- Misaki rió.- Eso no es verdad...

Yo creo que sí...

Lara lo miró fijamente a los ojos y por un momento él creyó que ella ya lo sabía todo. Pero eso era imposible.

Taro se paseó a las orillas del Sena, impulsado por una energía nueva que crecía en su interior. Era algo irónico, un cliché muy usado, pero se había enamorado de la mujer que lo perseguía, bueno, no lo perseguía a él como tal, sino a su parte delictiva. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera tendría que encontrar la forma de detener esos actos. Lo haría por Lara...

Cuando llegó a su departamento, notó que Genzo aun no había llegado. "Lara va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entere de que ya hay alguien que está rondando a su hermana", pensó Misaki, divertido. Bueno, él estaría más que dispuesto a consolar a Lara...

Se acostó pensando en lo bien que se la había pasado esa noche. Y curiosamente, a la mañana siguiente no apareció ninguna obra de arte robada al lado de su cama...


	9. Dudas y más dudas

**Capítulo nueve. Dudas y más dudas.**

Vaya que era una sorpresa. Y un alivio... Despertar y no encontrarse otra obra de arte robada al lado de tu cama... Pero, ¿qué era lo que había mantenido a raya al Artista de la Noche? ¿Había sido que Misaki estaba muy cansado? ¿O era el hecho de que el día anterior no vio nada que le recordara al arte? Quien sabe, pero Taro recordó de pronto que, la noche anterior, el Artista de la Noche no especificó que obra de arte sería la robada. Tal vez y por eso no hurtó nada, no tenía ningún plan preconcebido...

Andaba tan de buen humor que salió a la cocina con todas las intenciones de preparar un _omelette_. Se sorprendió al ver que Wakabayashi no estaba allí, comiendo cereal chocolatado, como era su costumbre, así que fue y aporreó la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. Wakabayashi no tardó en abrir, despeinado y sin camisa.

Buenos días, ¿te desperté?.- saludó Misaki, muy sonriente.

Genzo lo miró con cara de franco odio.

No, para nada... Tengo esta cara de dormido porque quería que me preguntaras... .- contestó un enfurruñado Wakabayashi.

Vamos, tú no eres así de flojo, sal a desayunar, que prepararé un _omelette_.

¿Y de cuando a acá eres tan hogareño?.- preguntó Genzo, con sorna.

Éste sí es el Wakabayashi que yo conozco...

Para ahorrarse la peinada, Genzo se puso encima su inseparable gorra. Misaki le hizo el comentario burlón de que ahora ya entendía por qué siempre la traía puesta: así se ahorraba mucho dinero en peines xD.

¿Por qué andas de tan buen humor?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues porque anoche no robé nada.- contestó Taro.

No me digas... ¿Al fin hablaste con tu padre?

No, eso es lo más raro de todo...

Uhm...

Nada que ver.- dijo Taro, de pronto.- Pero en vista de que yo voy a preparar la comida, tú deberías de encargarte de la bebida...

Uhm...

Jugo de naranja estaría bien para mí.

Felicidades.

Wakabayashi se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó un envase de jugo y sirvió una generosa cantidad en dos vasos.

Uhm... Me refería a jugo natural... .- protestó Misaki.

Felicidades.- replicó Wakabayashi.

Por cierto.- comentó Taro, una vez que se sentaron a comer.- ¿En dónde andabas ayer?

Uhm, no sabía que te habías convertido en mi tutor...

Solo es curiosidad, llegué pasadas las 12 de la noche y tú no estabas...

Ah, ¿y en donde andabas tú?

Eh... Bueno, pues por ahí...

En compañía de una Del Valle...

¡Ja! Apuesto a que no era el único...

Uhm...

Lara se te va a dejar ir encima cuando sepa que andas con su hermana...

Pues para eso estás tú, para detenerla.

Bueno...

Tocaron a la puerta justo cuando terminaron de comer. Misaki abrió, un tanto extrañado, y se topó con Louis Lacouture, coleccionista de obras de arte y gran amigo de su padre.

Buenos días.- saludó el señor.- Espero no haberte despertado, Taro.

Buenos días.- respondió Taro.- No se preocupe, no me despertó, pero lamento decirle que mi padre ya se fue al museo.

¡Oh! Está bien, en realidad quería hablar contigo.

¿Conmigo?

Sí. Sobre los robos en el _Louvre_. Tu padre no ha querido decirnos nada y unos amigos conservadores y yo estamos realmente preocupados por la desaparición de obras de arte tan famosas...

Bueno, puedo decirle que se está haciendo todo lo posible por atrapar al ladrón...

Ajá... ¿Y no ha habido más robos el día de hoy?

No.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- Louis Lacouture estaba sorprendido.

¡Ah! Pues... .- Taro se quedó sin saber qué decir por unos instantes.- Nos habríamos enterado inmediatamente si así hubiera sido. Mi padre es la primera persona a quien le llaman...

Ya veo. En fin... .- el señor Lacouture sacó una pipa y comenzó a fumar.- ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo para las sesiones de terapia?

Eh... No sé... ¿Cuándo me necesita usted?.- dijo Taro, al tiempo que tosía por el humo.

Pues me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa esta misma tarde, si es posible, a la hora de siempre.

Allí estaré.

Muy bien. Salúdame a tu padre de mi parte, por favor.- Louis Lacouture se despidió con ademán de cabeza.

Cuando Misaki cerró la puerta, descubrió que Wakabayashi lo miraba de una forma muy extraña.

¿Sesiones de terapia?.- le preguntó Genzo.

Ni es terapia como tal.- replicó Taro.- Ese señor se cree psicoanalista y está haciendo un estudio sobre el efecto de la hipnosis en pacientes jóvenes y me pidió que lo ayudara con la parte inicial del experimento.

Uhm... Podrías pedirle que te ayude con tu problemita...

¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no viste la actitud que tiene con respecto a los robos? ¡Me colgará si se entera de que soy yo el culpable!

Pues entonces estás en graves problemas. Si te hipnotiza empezarás a contar todo lo que sabes y lo que has hecho...

Ah... Bueno, eso no es problema...

¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?

Pues porque siempre finjo estar hipnotizado cuando en realidad estoy bien dormido...

Misaki seguía sin entender por qué no asaltó el museo la noche anterior. Sanae, al igual que Wakabayashi, también opinaba que sería una buena opción el que Taro le pidiera ayuda al señor Lacouture.

No pierdes nada con intentarlo.- comentó Sanae.- Es amigo de tu padre y dudo mucho que te delate. Yo te recomiendo que lo intentes, la hipnosis hace maravillas.

Bueno, pues ya qué, si no hay de otra... .- respondió Taro, apesadumbrado.- Lo intentaré, pero si le entran ganas de acusarme con la policía diré que todo era una broma.

Y por cierto, ¿ya supiste de dónde salió el apodo de "El Artista de la Noche"?

Nop, no tengo ni idea. Ha de ser alguna jalada que se me ocurrió de momento.

Sin embargo, en algún recóndito lugar de la mente de Misaki, ese alias seguía encendiendo una lucecita de alarma. Él sabía que recordar en dónde había escuchado ese mote antes lo ayudaría a resolver el misterio de por qué estaba asaltando el museo.

En el _Louvre_ las cosas seguían igual. No había ninguna pista que condujera a descubrir la identidad del ladrón y el cuerpo de policías ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

La prensa nos toma por idiotas.- comentó el capitán Sauniére.- Las últimas tres noches el ladrón ha entrado como Pedro por su casa y se ha llevado la obra que desea sin ninguna dificultad, incluso con nuestros mejores policías aquí.

El problema es que este sitio tiene demasiados corredores y recovecos en donde esconderse.- apuntó Lara.- Es algo complicado mantener vigilada toda la zona, incluso con el cuerpo policíaco y las cámaras de vigilancia.

¿Qué sugieres?

Llamar a alguien que conozca bien todas las entradas y salidas del museo para que nos ayude con la vigilancia.

¿Alguien como Lily?

Yo más bien estaba pensando en otra persona... .- Lara desvió la mirada.

Sigue enojada contigo, ¿cierto?

No es para menos, recuerde que la acusé de ser una ladrona...

Como sea... .- el capitán Sauniére movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado.- ¿Por qué no habrá venido el ladrón anoche? ¿Qué lo habrá detenido?

No se preocupe, capitán.- dijo Lara.- Se lo preguntaré cuando lo atrape.

Horas más tarde, Misaki se dirigía a la casa de Louis Lacouture. El coleccionista vivía en una lujosa y elegante residencia ubicada en una de las zonas más exclusivas de París. "La crema y nata de la comunidad parisiense", pensaba Taro cada vez que iba a ese lugar.

Pase por favor, señor Misaki.- le dijo el mayordomo cuando abrió la puerta.- El señor Lacouture lo espera en la sala.

"Vamos, Taro, inténtalo", le dijo una vocecilla interior, "Pídele ayuda, no pierdes nada...". "Solo mi libertad", pensó Taro, con cierta tristeza, "Y a Lara...".

Bienvenido, Taro, siéntate por favor.- lo saludó el señor Lacouture.- Ya sabes cómo es el procedimiento.

Misaki asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se recostaba en un diván y se colocaba unos audífonos que emitían una música muy extraña y que siempre hacía que él se durmiera. Supuestamente, ésa era una nueva forma de hipnosis que el señor Lacouture estaba probando en Taro para comprobar su eficacia, y supuestamente la cosa funcionaba de maravilla, aunque Taro jamás se sintió estar en trance o algo similar, y de hecho, cuando el señor Lacouture comenzaba a interrogarlo, supuestamente bajo hipnosis, Taro respondía a todo en un perfecto estado de conciencia total. Era una total farsa, pero Misaki jamás dijo nada porque él sabía que ese supuesto trabajo de investigación era una forma que usaba el señor Lacouture para perder el tiempo. Y nuevamente, no tardó en quedarse dormido, igual que las otras ocasiones, aunque esta vez hubo algo diferente: comenzó a soñar con Lara...

Cuando el señor Lacouture supuso que Taro ya estaba bajo los efectos de la "hipnosis", comenzó a interrogar al muchacho de una manera muy insistente acerca de los atracos al _Louvre. _Fue tanta la insistencia que Taro optó por no decirle que él era el culpable, estaba seguro de que Lacouture lo entregaría sin tardancia a las autoridades si llegaba a enterarse.

Horas más tarde, cuando Misaki salió de la casa del señor Lacouture, Lara se comunicó con él y pidió verlo en el museo. Se oía un tanto seria por teléfono, aunque Taro alcanzó a notar una leve nota de alegría en su voz.

Buenas tardes, detective Del Valle, capitán Sauniére.- saludó Taro, cuando llegó.- ¿En qué los puedo servir?

Buenas tardes, señor Misaki.- respondió Lara, con mucha formalidad.- Nuevamente necesitamos de su ayuda.

Buenas tardes, joven. Esperamos que todavía tenga deseos de colaborar con nosotros.- apuntó el capitán Sauniére.

Por supuesto.- contestó Misaki.- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitan?

Verá, necesitamos que alguien que conozca bien el museo nos ayude esta noche con la vigilancia.- explicó Lara.- Este sitio es muy grande y queremos que usted nos diga los lugares por donde pudo haber entrado el Artista de la Noche las noches pasadas.

"Me lleva...", pensó Misaki.

Eh... ¿Realmente creen que yo soy la persona más indicada para esto?.- preguntó Misaki, tratando de conservar la calma.

¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Lara, un tanto extrañada.- Me dijiste que estabas más que dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros...

Pues porque tenía entendido que yo soy uno de los sospechosos principales...

¡Ah!.- Lara se ruborizó.

Por favor, le suplicamos que nos ayude, señor Misaki.- suplicó el capitán Sauniére.- Realmente hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida.

A Taro no le quedó más remedio que aceptar... Sin embargo, el quedarse de guardia en el _Louvre_ tenía sus ventajas: pasaría toda la noche en compañía de Lara. Y a pesar de lo reservada que era ésta, se notaba que no le desagradaba la idea para nada...

¿Aún sigues molesta con Lily?.- le preguntó Taro, mientras se paseaban, vigilantes, por los corredores.

Mejor deberías de preguntarme si Lily sigue enojada conmigo.- respondió Lara, un tanto triste.- No me dirige la palabra desde ayer...

Lo siento mucho. ¿Ya has intentado hablar con ella?

No, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, además de que es muy orgullosa y tiene un carácter muy difícil cuando se enoja... Cuesta trabajo hacer que te perdone si la llegas a ofender...

Y mira que se ve tan inocente y dulce...

Nadie es lo que aparenta ser.- Lara rió.

¿Tú tampoco?.- preguntó Misaki, atrapando la ocasión al vuelo.

Lara se detuvo bruscamente y se puso muy seria.

Yo no soy la que finge, Misaki.- dijo, llamándolo por su apellido.

O sea que crees que yo sí.

Sé que me ocultas algo, lo presiento... Solo espero que no resultes ser igual al resto de los hombres que he conocido... Eso sí que me dolería...

Lara desvió su mirada hacia la pintura que estaba más cerca de ella, "El hombre de Vitrubio", pintada por Leonardo Da Vinci.

La verdad era que yo creí que sería esta pintura la que el ladrón se llevaría.- comentó Lara.

¿Y por qué?.- inquirió Misaki, sorprendido.

No sé, una corazonada, tal vez. Pero me falló por completo...

En ese momento, el radio de Lara comenzó a sonar.

Detective Del Valle, nos pareció haber visto movimientos en los corredores que llevan a la sala Sully.- habló el capitán Sauniére.

Voy inmediatamente para allá.- respondió Lara.- Cambio y fuera. Bueno, discúlpame pero debo irme.

Lara le hizo una señal de despedida a Taro y se alejó corriendo por los corredores. Misaki se dedicó a contemplar la pintura con detenimiento, y de pronto, se produjo el cambio: dejó de ser Taro Misaki para convertirse nuevamente en el Artista de la Noche...

**Notas:**

No estoy segura de si "El hombre de Vitrubio" se encuentra o no en el _Louvre_. Si no es así, discúlpenme por el error.


	10. El Artista de la Noche

**Capítulo diez. El Artista de la Noche.**

Miró hacia ambos lados: estaba completamente solo. Todos los policías se distrajeron con el supuesto movimiento que vieron en la sala opuesta a donde se encontraba. Perfecto. Él sonrió, al tiempo que sacaba al "Hombre de Vitrubio" de su marco, desconectando hábilmente la alarma. "Le daremos gusto a esa detective tan linda", murmuró "Si quiere que me lleve al Hombre de Vitrubio, pues me llevo al Hombre de Vitrubio". Ahora el problema sería conseguir el dichoso marcador para dejarle un mensaje a Lara. "O tal vez lo mejor será decirle mi mensaje en persona", pensó el Artista de la Noche, "No sería mala idea hablar con ese bombón...". "¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!", le gritó Taro a su parte delincuente, "¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ELLA!". "Tranquilo", le respondió el Artista de la Noche, "No la lastimaría, a mí también me gusta... Además, soy un ladrón, no un asesino".

Caminó, más bien, se escurrió sigilosamente entre la penumbra, como la sombra en la que se había convertido. Misaki luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para detener a su alter ego, pero éste se había vuelto más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Sin embargo, lo que más angustiaba a Taro no era eso... "Si llega a hacerle algo a Lara...".

El Artista de la Noche no era tan tonto como para buscar una confrontación directa. Se dirigió hacia la sala en donde se encontraba "La Virgen de las Rocas", otra obra de Leonardo Da Vinci, e intencionalmente le dio un tirón al cuadro. Los sensores que la pintura tenía activaron la alarma.

Lara escuchó el ruido e inmediatamente pensó en Misaki. "¡No! ¡Lo dejé solo, a merced del ladrón!", pensó con angustia. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar en donde se había activado la alarma, rogando que pudiese llegar a tiempo.

El Artista de la Noche esperaba con tranquilidad a Lara; sabía que ella sería la primera en llegar, no tenía dudas. Era una completa coincidencia, pero alguien había olvidado un marcador especial en la sala. Llevaba mucho tiempo allí, dado la cantidad de polvo que lo cubría; sin embargo, aún servía. Él ya le había dejado un mensaje escrito en la pared a Lara, pero de todas formas deseaba verla en persona, ya que solo la había visto a través de los recuerdos de Misaki. "Es una mujer fascinante. Será maravilloso verla directamente", pensaba.

Misaki seguía luchando para tratar de controlar al Artista de la Noche. De ninguna manera permitiría que se acercara a Lara. "No la tocarás, no las lastimarás, porque si lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás", le repetía una y otra vez a su otro yo.

De pronto, se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo. El Artista de la Noche volvió a sonreír: había llegado su invitada. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya sabía de dónde provenía el ruido, se dirigió hacia la Virgen de las rocas y desactivó los sensores. El museo se sumió en el silencio.

Lara se sorprendió al sentir el súbito silencio golpeando sus oídos. Alguien había desconectado la alarma y eso la desconcertó. "Es demasiado pronto para que alguien haya llegado ya al sistema principal. Y si el ladrón la desconectó, ¿por qué tardó tanto en hacerlo? Delató su posición...". Sin embargo, la intuición femenina de Lara le dio la respuesta: "Quiere que vayas por él...". Lara sacó su arma y entró con cautela a la sala, la cual estaba sumida en la completa oscuridad.

El Artista de la Noche y Taro Misaki la vieron entrar. El ladrón se le acercó a la muchacha sigilosamente por detrás. Lara sintió su presencia e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

¿Taro?.- preguntó ella, con la esperanza reflejada en la voz.

Al escuchar su nombre, Taro Misaki volvió a tener el control de la situación. Afortunadamente, ella no podía verlo bien y él no llevaba en sus manos la pintura robada, la cual estaba escondida detrás de la Virgen de las Rocas. Taro aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo de la sala lo más rápido que pudo. Lara salió tras él, pero Misaki era más rápido y tenía la ventaja de conocer el lugar mejor que ella, así que pronto le sacó mucha diferencia. Tomó varios atajos y consiguió llegar al despacho de su padre sin que Lara lo siguiera; por suerte llevaba consigo la llave de repuesto que su padre le dio, entró al cuarto y trató de recuperar el aliento. Había estado muy cerca...

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que fue la voz de Lara lo que hizo a Taro recuperar el control...

Varios minutos después se escucharon pasos que se acercaban al despacho y alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

¡Taro, Taro!.- gritaba Lara, con desesperación.- ¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!

Misaki ya estaba relajado; con toda tranquilidad se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Lara le echó los brazos al cuello.

¡Estás bien! ¡Estás a salvo!.- ella comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

Eh... Calma, estoy bien... .- Taro, muy sorprendido y un tanto enternecido, abrazó con suavidad a la chica.

Por un momento pensé... Que el ladrón podría tenerte como rehén...

Pues ya viste que no. Después de que te fuiste me vine directamente para acá a esperar.- Taro se sentía mal por mentirle a Lara, más porque ella estaba llorando de felicidad al saber que él estaba a salvo.

Cuando escuché la alarma... Pensé... Pensé que él podría estar contigo, pensé que podría matarte... No sabes lo angustiada que me sentí...

Joven Misaki.- dijo en ese momento el capitán Sauniére.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien...?

El capitán se detuvo al ver la escena y sonrió; Lara inmediatamente soltó a Misaki y se alejó cuanto pudo.

Eh... Yo... Solo quería ver si se encontraba bien...

Estoy perfectamente bien, estuve aquí todo el tiempo.- dijo Taro, quien se había puesto algo colorado.

Nos da gusto saber que está bien.- contestó el capitán. Taro volvió a sentir remordimiento de conciencia.

Iré a investigar qué mensaje nos dejó esta vez el Artista de la Noche.- dijo Lara, más tranquila.- Le pediré a los guardias que revisen todo el museo para ver qué obra de arte se robó esta vez. Desgraciadamente, el ladrón se volvió a escapar...

Lara salió del despacho, seguida por el capitán Sauniére. Misaki tenía muchos deseos de decirles que la obra robada estaba escondida detrás de otra, pero obviamente no podía. Sin embargo, eso no era del todo necesario, ya que el Artista de la Noche dejó un mensaje bastante claro que Lara podía descifrar con facilidad: "Si la pintura robada deseas encontrar, detrás de Leonardo deberás buscar".

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un completo caos, ya que toda la INTERPOL buscaba al ladrón y a la pintura robada por todo el museo y los alrededores. Taro sabía mejor que nadie que solamente perdían su tiempo... Sin embargo, había estado en lo correcto: Lara no tardó en descubrir que el Hombre de Vitrubio estaba detrás de la Virgen de las Rocas. Taro alabó su inteligencia, y la chica le contestó, un tanto ruborizada, que en realidad no era tan difícil de descubrir, dado que el ladrón la estuvo esperando en la sala en donde se encontraba la Virgen de las Rocas y había sido ésta la pintura que usó para activar la alarma.

Es obvio que ese sujeto desea tener una confrontación conmigo.- le dijo Lara a Taro.- Es un completo cínico.

Por alguna razón, desea que vayas tras él... .- Taro sabía mejor que nadie que el Artista de la Noche deseaba enfrentarse a Lara porque se había enamorado de ella.

"Miren qué suerte la mía", pensó Taro, con amargura, "Tanto mi otro yo como yo mismo estamos enamorados de la misma mujer... Y para qué seguirlo negando, estoy enamorado de Lara...".

Al amanecer, Taro se ofreció a acompañar a Lara a su departamento. Ella se lo agradeció con el alma, ya que estaba tan cansada que apenas y sabía cómo se llamaba. Ambos caminaron despacio, contando los pasos para disfrutar del bello día que estaba comenzando, platicando, riendo y charlando como dos grandes amigos. Taro juró que algún día, cuando todo se resolviera, le pediría a Lara que fuese su novia; realmente lo deseaba tanto...

Al llegar a su hogar, Lara invitó a Misaki a entrar.

Te caerá bien una taza de café.- le dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.- A mí eso siempre me reanima.

Me encantaría.- respondió Taro, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El apartamento que la chica compartía con su hermana era pequeño, pero estaba decorado con muy buen gusto. Era evidente que ahí vivían dos personas con caracteres y gustos muy diferentes, por todas partes se hacía evidente cuál zona era de Lily y cuál era la de Lara.

Voy a ver si Lily ya está despierta. Tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo esperar más tiempo.- dijo Lara.

Uhm, entonces me voy, necesitan platicar a solas.- comentó Misaki.

¡Ah, no! Espera a que te dé el café, ya luego te corro.

Muy bien.

Lara tocó varias veces a la puerta de Lily, y como no hubo respuesta la muchacha abrió la puerta y entró.

Lily, perdón por despertarte pero necesitamos ha... ¡AHHHHHHHH!

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Taro, acercándose inmediatamente al escuchar el grito de Lara.

Éste se dio cuenta de que la joven se había quedado en estado de shock a la entrada de la habitación de Lily. Se asomó a través de su hombro para ver al interior y él también se quedó sin poder creer lo que veía.

Lily dormía plácidamente; esto no hubiese tenido nada de extraordinario si no hubiera sido porque lo hacía entre los brazos de Genzo. La ropa de ambos estaba desperdigada por el suelo y sus cuerpos desnudos estaban cubiertos por las sábanas y las mantas.

¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!.- gritó Lara.

Lily despertó y se zafó con suavidad del abrazo de Wakabayashi, se incorporó, cubriéndose con la cobija, y al notar que su hermana y Misaki los observaban acabó de despertar por completo.

¡Ay, no! Ya nos cayó el chahuistle.- murmuró ella, en español.

¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?.- preguntó Genzo, aun adormilado.

¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ OCURRE? ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO, DEPRAVADO! ¡VIOLASTE A MI HERMANA!

Lara tomó un cojín que estaba al alcance de su mano y comenzó a golpear a Genzo con él. Éste inmediatamente despertó y se paró de un brinco de la cama, envolviéndose con las sábanas ya que Lily había agarrado la cobija.

Misaki observaba todo desde la puerta, muy divertido. "De verdad que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?", pensó para sus adentros.

¡Lara, por favor! ¡No es lo que crees!.- gritaba una angustiada Lily.

Dime qué te hizo este desgraciado.- le contestó Lara.- No, mejor no me digas nada a mí, cuéntaselo todo al Ministerio Público, iremos a levantar una denuncia por violación.

Yo no he violado a nadie.- reclamó Genzo, molesto.

Lara, creo que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma... .- sugirió Taro.

De pronto, la chica se volvió con furia hacia los hombres; se acercó a Genzo y le dio una bofetada, para después hacer lo propio con Taro. Wakabayashi sí se lo esperaba, pero Misaki estaba completamente sorprendido.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- preguntó Taro, al tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla adolorida.

¡Eres igual a todos los hombres! ¡Ya sabía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto!.- contestó Lara, tratando de contener las lágrimas.- ¡Me engatusaste para que tu amigo pudiese abusar de mi hermana! ¡Igual que Ricardo!

Lily, Genzo y Taro miraron a la chica con asombro y tristeza.

No, Lara, no es eso, de verdad que no.- dijo Lily, abrazando a su hermana.

Claro que sí lo es, no trates de negarlo para hacerme sentir mejor. Por mi culpa este desgraciado infeliz te puso las manos encima. Y yo que juré que nunca permitiría que esto volviera a ocurrir... .- Lara lloraba a mares.- Ya se me hacía que era algo maravilloso el por fin haberme encontrado a un hombre bueno que me comprendiera...

Misaki se dio cuenta, con todo el dolor de su corazón, de que Lara se estaba refiriendo a él.

Yo nunca te haría algo así, Lara.- le dijo suavemente.

¡Mentiroso!.- gritó ella.

Lara, por favor, escúchame.- pidió Lily.- Tienes que creer en lo que te digo: Genzo no me obligó a hacer nada. Todo pasó con mi consentimiento...

¿Cómo?.- Lara dejó de llorar para ver a su hermana a los ojos.

Sí. Porque yo lo amo.- afirmó Lily.- Y él me ama a mí.

Yo nunca lastimaría a Lily ni permitiría que alguien más le hiciera daño.- aseguró Genzo.- Jamás, nunca lo haría, preferiría morir antes que eso.

Entonces... ¿Tú estás enamorada de él?.- inquirió Lara, un tanto sorprendida.

Sí. Ya te lo había dado a entender, pero tan ocupada estabas que ni cuenta te dabas.- respondió Lily.- Tienes que darte cuenta de que no puedo seguir huyendo para siempre de una relación solo porque tuve una mala experiencia. La vida nos da oportunidades y hay que tomarlas. Y eso es algo que tú también deberías de entender, debes superar ese trauma, no tiene por qué volver a repetirse jamás. Ya lo pasado, pasado. Además.- la voz de Lily se convirtió en un susurro que solo Lara pudo oír.- Yo creo que Misaki es el hombre que ha estado esperando por ti. No lo dejes ir...

Lara miró a su hermana menor por unos instantes e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía. Después volteó a mirar a los dos hombres con la culpabilidad reflejada en el rostro.

Discúlpenme por mi mal comportamiento.- dijo, al tiempo que sonreía con cierta vergüenza.- Es solo que creí que...

Está bien, puedo entenderlo.- respondió Wakabayashi.- Únicamente tratabas de proteger a tu hermana.

¿Y tú, Tarito? ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez por haber dudado de ti?.- inquirió Lara, al tiempo que se acercaba con timidez al joven.

Misaki tuvo el fuerte impulso de contarle toda la verdad en ese instante. No quería perder a Lara...

No tengo nada qué perdonarte.- contestó Taro, con cierta tristeza.- Todo lo contrario...

Lara lo miró sin comprender.

**Notas:**

El decir que "ya me cayó el chahuistle" es igual que decir: "Nos atraparon con las manos en la masa" xD.


	11. Retos ocultos

**Capítulo once. Retos ocultos.**

Misaki y Wakabayashi se dirigían rumbo al departamento del primero, después de dejar a una Lara más tranquila y a una Lily muy contenta. Después de salir del edificio de Lara, Taro notó que a pocas casas estaba estacionado el automóvil rentado de Wakabayashi; si lo hubiese notado antes, se habrían podido evitar muchos problemas...

Buena la hiciste.- le comentó Taro a Genzo.- Quedarte dormido en la cama de Lily...

¿Yo que iba a saber que su hermana llegaría antes de lo previsto?.- contestó Genzo.- Lily dijo que ella no llegaría sino hasta las diez...

Jajaja, fue muy divertido ver cómo Lara te atacaba por creer que habías abusado de su pequeña hermana.- Taro rió al recordar la escena.

Lily ya no es ninguna niña. Eso ya lo pude comprobar anoche... .- Genzo sonrió con picardía.

¿No crees que vas muy rápido con esa chica, amigo? Acabas de conocerla y ya intimaste demasiado con ella...

Mira quien habla, tú también pasaste toda la noche con la detective Del Valle...

Sí, pero te aseguro que Lara y yo no tuvimos tanta intimidad...

¡Ja! ¿Ya la llamas _Lara?_.- Genzo miró a su amigo con burla.- Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que no tienen tanta intimidad... Tal vez física no, pero sí sentimental y ésa es más peligrosa.

En eso tienes razón.- Misaki miró con melancolía por la ventana del automóvil.

Algo me dice que no soy el único que se ha enamorado, ¿cierto, amigo?

Mentiría si te dijera que no...

Oye, ¿y qué fue todo eso de que Lara tenía mucho qué perdonarte? ¿Te referías a los robos que has cometido?

¿A qué otra cosa si no? Debería de decirle toda la verdad...

Amigo mío, te doy un consejo: Si has decidido mentirle a una mujer desde el principio debes continuar con la mentira hasta el final. No te estoy diciendo que la engañes para siempre, simplemente te digo que esperes a que las cosas se resuelvan antes de contarle todo.

Pero, ¿y si me descubre antes? No querrá volver a verme jamás...

Yo también me la estoy jugando con Lily. No creo que a ella le guste saber que yo estaba enterado casi desde el comienzo de que tú eres el ladrón. Sé que se va a molestar muchísimo conmigo si se llega a enterar y es muy probable que me mande a freír espárragos, pero me estoy arriesgando porque la quiero y deseo que ella esté a mi lado.

¡Ah! Pero las cosas contigo no son tan complicadas. Lily podrá tomarlo como una mentira, pero Lara tomaría lo mío como traición. ¿Ves la diferencia?

Sí. Pero no debes ser tan pesimista. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que hay alguna buena razón por la cual nos cruzamos en el camino de esas chicas? Yo creo que vale la pena pelear por ellas.

En eso tienes mucha razón...

Después, ya en el departamento, Misaki comenzó a contarle a Wakabayashi lo sucedido la noche anterior en el _Louvre_, desde su transformación en el Artista de la Noche hasta su encuentro con Lara y lo cerca que estuvo ésta de descubrirlo.

¿Entonces reaccionaste cuando ella dijo tu nombre?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

Sí, ¿no te parece extraño?.- respondió Taro.

Mucho. ¿Será que ella tiene control sobre el Artista de la Noche? ¿Acaso ella puede mantenerlo a raya?

No lo sé, lo que sí puedo decirte con toda seguridad es que mi otro yo también está enamorado de Lara.

Como si no tuvieras suficientes problemas...

A pesar de que no había dormido en toda la noche, Misaki aceptó la invitación que les hizo Tsubasa a él y a Wakabayashi de ir a entrenar. No se puede mantener a alguien de la generación Tsubasa alejado por mucho tiempo del fútbol... Además, eso lo distraería por un rato de los problemas.

Misaki puso a Tsubasa y a Sanae al tanto de todo lo ocurrido la anoche anterior en el museo, y mientras ellos entrenaban, Sanae intentaba aclarar el por qué el alter ego de Misaki perdió el control al escuchar la voz de Lara.

Tal vez es que tu parte decente se sintió culpable ante la presencia de la ley.- gritaba Sanae, al tiempo que los otros se lanzaban pases.

¿Tú crees? Misaki no respetaba ni a los profesores del colegio.- bromeó Tsubasa.

El león cree que todos son de su condición... .- replicó Misaki.

Yo más bien creo que se debe a que Misaki está enamorado de Lara.- opinó Genzo, desde la portería.- A veces el amor nos hace reaccionar ante las situaciones más complicadas...

Todos miraron a Wakabayashi con extrañeza: ¿El siempre frío y calculador Genzo Wakabayashi hablando del efecto del amor? Era difícil de creer.

Jeje, creo que a Misaki no es al único al que le ha pegado el amor... .- comentó Sanae, con tonito de complicidad.- ¿De quién se trata, Wakabayashi?

No sé de que hablas.- contestó éste, muy serio.

Es la hermana menor de Lara quien lo está poniendo así... .- bromeó Taro.

¿Aquélla chica por la cual se armó el alboroto en la fiesta?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

La misma.

Uhm, ustedes sí que tienen ganas de pertenecer a la misma familia, ¿no?.- dijo Sanae, divertida.

Ya cállense.- protestaron Wakabayashi y Misaki.

Tsubasa y Sanae soltaron la carcajada.

¿A qué familia quieren pertenecer, Gen?.- preguntó Lily, con suavidad, quien iba llegando a la cancha en esos instantes.- Muy buenos días tengan todos.

Buenos días.- respondieron Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae, dando un respingo. ¿Cuánto de su conversación habría escuchado la muchacha?

Creí que no te vería sino hasta más tarde.- comentó Genzo, sin alterarse.- Aunque no te voy a negar que me da mucho gusto verte antes de lo planeado...

No te emociones.- Lily le sonrió con picardía. Al parecer, no había escuchado gran cosa de la plática.- No vengo buscándote a ti, sino a Misaki.

¡Ahhh!

Oye, Misaki, no es justo, ya con Lara tienes, déjale algo a Wakabayashi.- comentó Tsubasa.

Lily y Sanae rieron con el comentario, Taro se puso colorado y Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

No te pongas celoso, Wakabayashi.- dijo Sanae, aun riendo.- Misaki no sería tan desgraciado como para quedarse con las dos.

Ya dejen de decir tonterías.- protestó Misaki, más rojo aun.

Jajaja, de verdad que es divertido charlar con ustedes, pero tengo algo urgente que decirle a Misaki.- dijo Lily.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a Lara?.- Misaki se había puesto muy serio.

No. Es solo que encontraron otro mensaje del Artista de la Noche, en japonés, y ella quiere que la ayudes a descifrarlo.

Todos los presentes miraron a la mexicana con sorpresa. Se suponía que el ladrón solo había dejado un mensaje escrito, aquel en el que le informaba a Lara la localización de la pintura robada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese otro mensaje?

¿En dónde encontraron el mensaje?.- preguntó Misaki, tratando de mantener la calma.

En la sala Sully.- respondió Lily.

¡En la sala Sully! Ése fue el sitio en donde los vigilantes detectaron movimiento justo antes de que el Artista de la Noche apareciera! Pero él nunca estuvo en la sala Sully, de eso estaba seguro...

Voy para allá, solo deja que descanse un poco.- dijo Misaki, al tiempo que les hacía señas a Wakabayashi y a Tsubasa para que se acercaran a él.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda, nuevamente.- dijo Lily.- Mi hermana se pondrá muy contenta.

Por cierto, creo que aun no nos conocemos.- le dijo Sanae a la muchacha.- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sanae Ozhora.

¡Ah! Yo soy Lily Del Valle, mucho gusto.- la mexicana le sonrió a la japonesa.

Sanae se apresuró a distraer a Lily, para que los otros tres pudieran comentar el suceso del que se acababan de enterar.

¿No nos dijiste que solo habías dejado un mensaje?.- inquirió Genzo, preocupado.

Así fue.- respondió Taro.- Estoy seguro de eso...

¿Y qué tal si hubo un momento en cual el Artista de la Noche tuvo el control total de la situación?.- sugirió Tsubasa.- Pudo ser en esos instantes cuando dejaste el otro mensaje sin darte cuenta.

No, eso no pudo ser. Estoy seguro de que estuve conciente todo el tiempo.- contestó Misaki.- Además, no podía haber dejado ningún mensaje extra porque no llevaba conmigo un marcador, usé uno que estaba tirado en la sala en donde se encuentra la Virgen de las Rocas y recuerdo haberlo destruido en cuanto escribí el mensaje. Y después de eso... Estuve esperando a que Lara apareciera y cuando recobré el control de mi cuerpo huí hacia el despacho de mi padre.

¡Caramba! ¿No será que hay otro ladrón en escena?.- sugirió Wakabayashi, de pronto.

¡Ahhh!

¡Otra ladrón en escena! ¡Alguien que pudiese estar inculpándolo a él! Pero Misaki rechazó la idea, o sea, sí podría haber otro ladrón pero era poco probable que éste le estuviera echando la culpa de los robos, ya que Misaki estaba más que seguro de que era él quien había cometido los delitos.

Todos se ofrecieron a acompañar a Misaki al _Louvre_, aunque éste fue solo al lugar a donde Lily le indicó que se encontraba Lara. Ella ya lo estaba esperando, con una nueva lámpara de luz ultravioleta en la mano.

¡Hola! Al fin me repusieron la que perdí.- le dijo, a manera de saludo.

Misaki recordó que él aun tenía la que había tomado prestada del maletín de Lara.

La detective dirigió el chorro de luz hacia la pared, entre dos esculturas que representaban a la diosa Isis. Taro se quedó sin habla cuando leyó el mensaje en la pared, no podía creer lo que veía, pues escrito con grandes caracteres japoneses había una frase que decía:

"El Artista de la Noche es..."

Lara se sorprendió mucho al saber qué decía la frase, pero supuso que se trataba de algo muy bueno.

Sea quien sea, el sujeto está comenzando a desesperarse.- comentó.- Desea a toda costa que lo encuentre, quizás nos dejó otro mensaje en algún otro lugar, completando el resto de la frase... Y tal vez ese mensaje faltante diga el verdadero nombre del ladrón...

Misaki no lograba comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba completamente seguro de que él no había dejado ese recado...

Lara se apresuró a llamar a sus hombres para pedirles que buscaran inmediatamente más mensajes por el museo. Misaki aprovechó su momento de distracción para correr hacia la salida del museo. En el camino, le mandó un mensaje de celular a Sanae, pidiéndole que distrajera a Lily y que les dijera a Wakabayashi y a Tsubasa que se reunieran con él en la pirámide de cristal. Al llegar allí, sus dos amigos lo estaban esperando ya, muy preocupados.

¿Qué ocurrió?.- le preguntó Tsubasa.

¡Alguien ha dejado por el museo la pista que puede revelar mi verdadera identidad!.- gritó Misaki, angustiado.

¿Qué?.- gritaron Tsubasa y Wakabayashi, al unísono.

Así es. El mensaje que mencionó Lily decía: "El Artista de la Noche es...". Y dejó la frase inconclusa...

Y creen que en alguna otra parte del museo puede estar el resto del mensaje.- completó Genzo.

Exactamente. Debemos encontrar ese mensaje antes de que alguien más lo haga y borrarlo.

¿Pero cómo podremos hacer eso?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- Seguro que hay miles de policías buscando ese rastro en ese mismo instante, nos costará trabajo ganarles...

Sin mencionar que no tenemos aquí mismo una lámpara de luz ultravioleta... .- dijo Misaki.

Eso no es del todo cierto.- dijo Genzo.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que yo tengo la lámpara que le pedimos prestada a Lara en la cajuela del automóvil.

¿Y eso?.- preguntó Misaki.

¿Cuál lámpara?.- preguntó Tsubasa, extrañado.

Luego te explicamos.- respondió Genzo.- Lo que pasa es que tenía planeado dejarla en el departamento de Lily anoche, pero pues con tanto lío se me olvidó.- le explicó después a Misaki.

¡Ahhh!

Yo iré por la lámpara al coche. Ustedes vayan y averigüen en dónde podría estar el resto del mensaje.- ordenó Wakabayashi, al tiempo que salía corriendo del museo.

Y bien, ¿tienes alguna idea de en dónde empezar a buscar?.- inquirió Tsubasa.

Pues...

Misaki tenía una corazonada. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que el lugar más indicado para dejar un mensaje sería en alguno de los sitios que ya habían sido robado antes. Y en vista de que el Artista de la Noche no dejó su mensaje en el sitio en donde estaba el Hombre de Vitrubio sino en la Virgen de las Rocas, supuso que el resto del recado faltante se encontraría al lado del marco vacío en donde se encontraba el Hombre de Vitrubio. Solo esperaba que Lara no hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión...

Wakabayashi no tardó en aparecer con la lámpara, y los tres hombres se dirigieron hacia el sitio en donde Misaki creía que podría estar el mensaje faltante. Llegaron y se apresuraron a dejar lo más oscuro posible el sitio, para después dirigir el chorro de luz ultravioleta a ambos lados del cuadro. Taro sintió cierto alivio al ver que había estado en lo cierto: al lado izquierdo del marco del Hombre de Vitrubio (el cual aun no había sido regresado a su lugar) había un mensaje, también escrito en japonés, el cual evidentemente era la continuación de aquel que encontraron en la sala Sully. Wakabayashi y Tsubasa se sorprendieron mucho al ver el mensaje, y la parte delincuente de Misaki saltó de indignación al leer lo que decía:

"El Artista de la Noche es... Un simple aficionado...".


	12. Con las manos en la masa

**Capítulo doce. Con las manos en la masa.**

Misaki estaba más que furioso. ¿Quién se atrevería a denigrarlo de esa manera?

¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Yo no soy un simple aficionado!.- gritó, con la voz cargada de ira.

Tsubasa y Wakabayashi se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de que algo había cambiado en su amigo.

Eh... ¿Misaki? ¿Estás bien?.- aventuró Tsubasa, aunque ya sabía cual sería la respuesta.

Taro Misaki se ha ido por ahora.- contestó éste, con una voz muy diferente a la de siempre.

El Artista de la Noche.- murmuró Wakabayashi.

Ni más ni menos.- dijo el ladrón, con una sonrisa.

¿Pero cómo es posible...?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Cada vez tengo más control sobre el cuerpo de este hombre. Pronto, el Taro Misaki que ustedes conocen dejará de existir. Ahora... ¡Me gustaría muchísimo saber quién rayos tiene el descaro de pensar que yo soy un simple aficionado!.- el Artista de la Noche apretó los puños.

Wakabayashi y Tsubasa lo miraron sin saber qué responder. Realmente no se esperaban esto...

Como sea.- continuó el ladrón.- Le demostraré a quien sea que escribió eso que yo no soy un simple aficionado.

El Artista de la Noche se alejó velozmente por el pasillo. Wakabayashi y Tsubasa se miraron unos instantes antes de salir tras él, con el fin de detenerlo. Sin embargo, aun cuando éstos dos eran tan rápidos y fuertes como el primero (incluso Wakabayashi era más fuerte y Tsubasa más veloz), no pudieron detenerlo, debido a la gran ventaja con la cual contaba el Artista de la Noche de conocer el museo mejor que nadie. El ladrón se dirigió hacia la sala, en ese momento vacía, en donde se encontraba la Virgen de las Rocas, cuyos sensores que activaban la alarma antirrobo aun no habían sido reconectados. El Artista de la Noche descolgó la pintura, la enrolló y se dispuso a salir con ella del museo.

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?.- gritó Wakabayashi.- ¡No puedes salir con eso a plena luz del día, con cientos de policías buscándote por todas partes!

¿Y quién dice que no puedo?.- gritó el alter ego de Misaki.- ¡Así demostraré que no soy un simple aficionado!

Pero esta vez sus amigos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo escapar. Tsubasa lo detuvo por un lado y Wakabayashi por el otro.

¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!.- gritó Wakabayashi.- ¡Debes detenerte ahora! ¡Misaki, tienes que regresar!

No funcionará, no lo harán volver.- gruñía el Artista de la Noche, tratando de zafarse de los hombres.

¿Cómo rayos le hacemos para que Misaki vuelva?.- preguntó Tsubasa, angustiado.

No lo sé... La otra vez respondió cuando la detective Del Valle dijo su nombre... .- refunfuñó Wakabayashi.- Pero creo que solo funciona si ella lo dice...

Lara... .- musitó Misaki, el verdadero.

Ya veo.- dijo Genzo.- No es necesario que ella le hable, con su solo recuerdo su mente regresa.

¡Vaya, menos mal! Empezaba a preocuparme por la posibilidad de entregar a Misaki a la policía para que deje de portarse como un loco.- musitó Tsubasa.

¡Vamos, Misaki! ¿Qué esperas para volver? ¿Acaso quieres que Lara te odie toda su vida por ser tú el ladrón que ella ha estado persiguiendo?.- gritó Genzo.

No... Lara... .- Taro luchaba para recuperar el control.

Eso es, amigo, piensa en ella.- lo animaba Tsubasa.

Los tres muchachos seguían forcejeando; sin embargo, poco a poco Taro iba recuperando el control y la calma, aunque de vez en cuando el Artista de la Noche luchaba por volver a tener el dominio de la situación.

Yo... No soy... Un simple aficionado... .- decía.

Vamos, Misaki, no dejes que te derrote.- insistían Wakabayashi y Tsubasa.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?.- preguntó Lily, de pronto.

Tan ocupados estaban todos que no la vieron llegar, en compañía de una Sanae muy triste y angustiada.

Wakabayashi y Tsubasa no supieron qué decir. Misaki al fin recobró el control de su cuerpo y se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres con cara de inocencia.

¿Por qué están sujetando a Misaki de esa manera?.- preguntó Lily, cada vez más extrañada.

Lo siento muchísimo, no pude detenerla.- les avisó Sanae, en japonés.- Su hermana le avisó que había otro mensaje oculto en el museo y ella entró para ayudar en la búsqueda.

Wakabayashi y Tsubasa soltaron a Misaki; éste se incorporó (con el forcejeo se había inclinado tanto que casi caía de rodillas al suelo), y al hacerlo, la pintura enrollada que llevaba bajo el brazo cayó al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, la lámpara de luz ultravioleta que cargaba Tsubasa resbaló de su mano y también cayó. Lily miró ambas cosas sin comprender.

¿Qué es eso y que hacen ustedes con una lámpara de la policía?.- preguntó Lily, muy seria. Todos notaron que había dejado de ser la niña dulce e inocente de siempre.

Te lo podemos explicar.- dijo Wakabayashi.

No.- lo cortó Misaki.- Ellos no saben nada. Pero yo sí.

Lily se agachó y tomó la pintura y con cuidado la desenrolló sobre el suelo; la contempló unos instantes, con la cabeza inclinada.

No es lo que tú crees.- intervino Sanae, muy nerviosa.

¿Ah, no? ¿Y me pueden explicar qué hace esta pintura aquí.- Lily estaba muy enojada.

Yo la robé.- confesó Taro, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.- Yo soy el Artista de la Noche.

Lily enrolló nuevamente la pintura con cuidado, se levantó y golpeó a Misaki en la cara con fuerza.

No puedo creer que le haya dicho a mi hermana que tú eras el hombre indicado para ella.- le dijo.

Taro la miró con tristeza.

Espera, no saques conclusiones precipitadas.- dijo Genzo.- Él no sabe lo que hace, robó todas las obras de arte en un periodo de...

¿Tú lo sabías?.- gritó Lily, mirándolo con ira. Sin esperar respuesta, levantó su mano y lo golpeó también en la cara. Él se sorprendió por la fuerza de la muchacha.

Espérate por favor, deja que te explique.- Genzo intentaba que Lily lo escuchara.

Lara tenía razón.- dijo Lily, con la tristeza, la rabia y la desilusión reflejada en los ojos.- Ustedes solo querían engatusarnos para quedarse con todas las obras del museo...

Lily tomó la pintura del suelo y caminó con ella hacia la sala a la cual pertenecía.

No te vayas así.- Genzo la tomó del brazo.- De verdad, por favor, escúchame...

No me toques.- Lily lo miró con tanta furia que él la soltó.- Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme la mano encima otra vez. No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para haber caído en tus redes... Y yo que pensé que en verdad eras alguien diferente... Maldita la hora en la que te conocí, espero sinceramente no volver a verte jamás en toda mi vida...

Wakabayashi la miró irse, sumamente decaído. Tsubasa y Sanae intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza. Misaki miró a sus amigos y se sintió muy mal: sabía que todo esto era su culpa...

Lily desapareció por los corredores; los demás no sabían si daría o no la voz de alarma, pero como lo más seguro era que los delatara, Tsubasa y Sanae animaron a sus amigos para salir del museo cuanto antes. Wakabayashi y Misaki los siguieron, aunque más bien los otros dos casi tuvieron que sacarlos a fuerza del edificio, ya que estaban tan deprimidos que a ninguno parecía importarle si los atrapaban o no. Subieron al auto rentado de Wakabayashi, aunque tuvo que ser Tsubasa el conductor, ya que los otros dos aun parecían estar en trance.

Todo se acabó.- musitó Taro.- Lily le dirá a Lara quién soy... Es cuestión de horas, minutos tal vez, para que tengamos detrás de nosotros a toda la Interpol...

¡Aun no te rindas!.- le dijo Sanae.- No todo está perdido, podemos alegar demencia temporal...

¿Y eso de qué me serviría, si de todas maneras Lara me odiará?.- gritó Taro.- Ella no querrá volver a verme jamás...

¡Ella tendrá que entender que tú no lo hiciste a propósito!.- gritó Sanae.- Si te quiere, te dará otra oportunidad...

Si es como Lily, no lo hará.- sentenció Genzo, con amargura.

Ya dejen de ser tan pesimistas los dos.- los regañó Sanae.- Ustedes no son así, ambos luchan siempre por lo que quieren, nunca dejan que las adversidades los derroten. ¿En dónde quedaron sus ánimos?

Los perdí la primera vez que robé el _Louvre_... .- murmuró Misaki, con tristeza...

Sanae y Tsubasa optaron por no decir nada más.

Llegaron todos al departamento de Misaki. Ninguno sabía que hacer, en cualquier momento la policía llegaría a arrestar a Taro, y tal vez también a los otros tres... Taro les decía a sus amigos que aprovecharan el tiempo y se marcharan para que no los capturaran a ellos también.

No tienen por qué hundirse conmigo.- les decía.- Yo los metí en esto y no puedo permitir que los inculpen también.

De ninguna manera.- dijo Wakabayashi.- Yo te dije que no te iba a dejar solo en esto y lo voy a cumplir.

Nosotros tampoco te dejaremos, Misaki.- terció Tsubasa.

Somos tus amigos, ¿no?.- añadió Sanae.- ¿Y para qué son los amigos sino para apoyarnos en situaciones como ésta?

Se los agradezco de todo corazón, amigos.- Misaki por fin sonrió.- Pero sus carreras están en juego, esto no es una simple lesión o la imposibilidad de jugar un partido. Estamos hablando de robos de obras de arte, esto es muy serio.

¿Y? Ya después te la cobraremos.- contestó Wakabayashi.

Taro volvió a sonreír.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se miraron unos otros.

Es la policía.- susurró Sanae, temerosa.

Ya se habían tardado.- masculló Wakabayashi.

Yo abriré.- dijo Tsubasa.

No, yo lo haré.- dijo Misaki. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

En la entrada estaba parado el capitán Sauniére. Misaki esperaba que en cualquier momento sacara su arma y le apuntara con ella, o que un montón de policías le cayeran encima.

Buenas tardes, señor Misaki.- lo saludó el capitán, amablemente.- Disculpe que lo molestemos nuevamente.

Buenas tardes, capitán Sauniére.- saludó Misaki.- ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

Los otros tres los miraban a la expectativa.


	13. Buscando una salida

**Capítulo trece. Buscando una salida.**

Misaki miraba al capitán Sauniére con cierto temor.

Pues verá... Necesito que me acompañe al _Louvre_ nuevamente, por favor.- dijo el capitán.

¿Qué ocurre?.- Taro estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Queremos que nos ayude con una nueva pista.

¿Cómo?.- Taro miró al hombre sin comprender.

Sí. Hemos encontrado la segunda mitad del mensaje de la sala Sully, pero también está en japonés y necesitamos que nos ayude a descifrarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué acaso no... No han encontrado al ladrón?.- preguntó Taro, con un hilo de voz.

No, desgraciadamente aun no tenemos suficientes pistas. Pero si usted nos ayuda, tal vez podamos dar con él esta vez.

Cla... Claro.- tartamudeó Misaki.- Será un placer.

Tsubasa y Sanae creían que era una locura que Misaki regresara al _Louvre_, pero Wakabayashi decidió acompañarlo. Los otros dos se quedaron por un momento sin saber que hacer, aunque después se animaron a ir con ellos también.

Mientras se dirigían por quien sabe cuanta vez al _Louvre_, en el automóvil de la policía del capitán Sauniére, Misaki le preguntó al capitán cómo era que habían descubierto el segundo mensaje.

La señorita Del Valle fue quien nos dijo.- le respondió.

¿Lara?.- inquirió Taro.

No, Lily.- contestó Sauniére.

¿Cómo?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

Así es, aunque más bien deberíamos agradecérselos a ustedes.

¿A nosotros?.- preguntaron Tsubasa, Sanae, Wakabayashi y Misaki, al unísono.

Sí. Lily nos dijo que ustedes le ayudaron a encontrar el mensaje, con la lámpara de luz ultravioleta que la detective Lara perdió la semana pasada y que usted, señor Misaki, encontró cerca del despacho de su padre.

Los cuatro japoneses intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. ¡Lily no solo no los había delatado, sino que los estaba encubriendo!

De verdad que les estamos muy agradecidos.- añadió el capitán Sauniére.- No solo nos han ayudado con las pistas sino que además encuentran cosas perdidas.

Ya en el museo, todos temían que el Artista de la Noche volviera a hacer acto de presencia al leer el retador mensaje; sin embargo, esta vez estaba Lara presente, así que Misaki creyó que estando ella a su lado su alter ego ladrón no podría salir a la superficie. Y así fue, con la compañía de la mujer que amaba, Misaki pudo leer nuevamente el mensaje sin perder el control. Ella, una vez más, le agradeció su ayuda con una sonrisa. Tsubasa y Sanae se apresuraron a sacar a Misaki cuanto antes de allí, pero Wakabayashi se acercó a la detective para preguntarle por el paradero de su hermana.

Está afuera, en los jardines.- le respondió Lara.- Ojalá y puedas levantarle el ánimo, anda muy triste y no quiere decirme por qué.

Claro.- musitó Wakabayashi, con amargura.- Haré lo que pueda.

Misaki también deseaba hablar con Lily, quería saber por qué ella no lo había delatado. La encontraron sentada en la banca donde se habían besado Genzo y Lily por primera vez, en la banca en donde Taro y Lara platicaron por primera vez...

Lily.- la llamó Genzo. Ella no respondió.

Queremos hablar contigo.- dijo Taro.

Supongo que les interesa saber por qué no los delaté.- dijo ella, con sequedad.

Sí.

No lo hice por ti.- le dijo Lily a Misaki.- Lo hice por Lara. No quiero que su corazón se rompa otra vez. Ella por fin había vuelto a creer en el amor y ahora descubrirá que ese amor está podrido, al igual que el mío.

Tanto Misaki como Wakabayashi estaban sorprendidos por el cambio radical en la forma de hablar de ella, pero fue a Genzo a quien le dolió más el comentario.

Lo que siento por ti es real.- le dijo Genzo.- Tienes que creer que así es.

Ajá, y ahora Misaki también me va a decir que en verdad está enamorado de Lara. No puedo creer que haya gente como ustedes. Yo creía que no podía haber dos hombres más ruines y desgraciados que Ricardo y Marcos, pero desgraciadamente me he dado cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada.

Misaki y Wakabayashi supusieron que Ricardo y Marcos eran los dos muchachos que pretendieron abusar de Lily y Lara.

Tu único error es creer que no te quiero.- le dijo Genzo, algo molesto.- ¿Qué acaso no te lo he demostrado?

Yo solo sé que me demostraste que eres un infeliz desgraciado.- Lily lo miró con mucha frialdad.- Espero que hayas disfrutado la noche que pasamos juntos y no me importa si lo alardeaste con tus amigos. Para mí no significó nada.

Wakabayashi se sintió muy dolido y molesto con el comentario. No podía creer que su dulce Lily se hubiese convertido en una fiera.

Y tú.- continuó Lily, dirigiéndose a Misaki.- Más te vale que te alejes de mi hermana, porque si no lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás.

La muchacha les dio la espalda y se alejó con paso arrogante. Wakabayashi la miró irse con amargura.

Lo lamento mucho, amigo.- musitó Misaki, sintiéndose más ruin que nunca.

No te preocupes.- dijo Genzo, con amargura.- Ya esperaba que esto pasara, aunque nunca me imaginé que ella fuese a reaccionar así... Pensé que actuaría como una niña desconsolada, pero esta actitud de fiera herida me entristece mucho más...

¿Y qué harás ahora?

No voy a darme por vencido. Te dije una vez que bien vale la pena luchar por ella. Hasta que Lily no me diga que no me ama, hasta entonces no dejaré de pedirle que me dé otra oportunidad. Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, no dejes de pelear por Lara si es que en verdad la quieres.

No lo haré, no me dejaré vencer.- dijo Taro, con determinación.- No dejaré que el Artista de la Noche domine mi vida.

Así se habla. Ahora, veamos qué es lo que podemos hacer para resolver todo este lío.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde discutiendo sobre lo que deberían hacer. Misaki aun les insistía a sus amigos para que huyeran cuanto antes, pero los tres se negaron a abandonarlo. Wakabayashi añadió que además tenía otra razón muy importante para quedarse en París: Lily.

Entonces estás decidido a darlo todo por ella.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

Sí.- respondió Genzo.- Es la primera vez que me enamoro en serio. No pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de experimentar una felicidad diferente a la que me produce el fútbol.

Pues entonces está decidido: nos quedamos todos aquí.- terció Sanae.

Gracias, amigos.- dijo Taro.- Por todo.

Sin embargo, ninguno supo qué hacer con el problema principal: el Artista de la Noche.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar en dónde escuché antes ese alias.- murmuró Misaki.- Estoy seguro de que ésa es la clave para resolver todo esto.

Uhm, pues a ti te apodan el "Artista del Campo", ¿no?.- dijo Sanae.- ¿No derivará ese otro apodo de allí?

Pudiera ser... Pero aun así... Siento que falta algo...

El Artista del Campo. Ya ni siquiera recordaba quién le había puesto ese apodo (en realidad, quien no recuerda quien le puso ese apodo a Misaki es la autora de este fic xD), pero Sanae tenía razón: la mitad del alias de su alter ego había salido del mote que a él le habían puesto en el campo de juego. Pero... ¿Y la otra mitad? ¿De dónde había salido? No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que quizás su padre tuviera la respuesta. En la mente de Misaki vagaba el recuerdo de una reunión de coleccionistas, celebrada en honor al nombramiento de Ichiro Misaki como nuevo director general del _Louvre_. Estaba seguro de que alguien había hablado de la carrera de futbolista del joven hijo de Misaki y habían mencionado el apodo del Artista del Campo. Pero en algún momento, la conexión se le perdía. "Eso me pasa por no poner atención a las aburridas charlas de los compañeros de papá", pensó Taro, con desidia.

Al acostarse, Misaki se sentía tan abrumado por el peso de sus pensamientos que decidió poner un poco de música. En su grabadora estaba puesto el disco que Louis Lacouture le había regalado unas semanas atrás, como agradecimiento por su colaboración en su estudio de investigación. Tocaba una música relajante, con sonidos del mar como fondo, así que Taro lo puso para que se apagara automáticamente al terminarse el disco. Se acostó y trató de pensar en Lara y en lo mal que ésta se sentiría cuando supiera la verdad. Porque pronto se enteraría, Taro estaba más que seguro de que Lily no guardaría silencio por mucho tiempo...

Horas más tarde, el Artista de la Noche se levantó y salió sigilosamente del departamento. Estaba más que dispuesto a demostrar que él no era un simple aficionado...

Lara estaba de guardia esa noche; estaba por tomarse su sexta taza de café cuando escuchó activarse la alarma antirrobo. Corrió con rapidez por el pasillo, sosteniendo con fuerza su arma, y llegó hasta el sitio en donde la alarma había sido activada. Sin embargo, ahí no había nada. Ni nadie. Ninguna pintura ni escultura había sido movida de su sitio, simplemente habían movido una escultura de la diosa Isis para que se activaran los sensores. Pero nada más... Lara sabía que todo había sido una trampa. Desconectó la alarma, apagó todas las luces y encendió su lámpara de luz ultravioleta. Justo a un lado de la mencionada escultura había un mensaje en francés para ella: "Lo siento, preciosa, pero tú interrumpes mis planes".

Pronto, todo el cuerpo policiaco se movía con rapidez por el museo, tratando de descubrir al delincuente. El capitán Sauniére creía que el ladrón había vuelto a escapar, pero Lara estaba más que segura de que él seguía allí, esperando dar otro golpe. "El mensaje que dejaron en la sala Sully no lo escribió él", pensó Lara, "Alguien lo retó y él está tratando de demostrar que están equivocados".

Al pasar por el corredor que llevaba a la sala en donde estaba la Virgen de las Rocas (la cual había sido regresada a su lugar por Lily sin que los demás lo supieran), una corazonada hizo a Lara regresar a ese lugar. El ladrón ya la había estado esperando allí una vez, quizá nuevamente volvería a dejar su huella en ese sitio...

Lara entró con cautela, sosteniendo delante de sí su revólver. Pero allí ya no había nadie. Quienquiera que fuera el que hubiese estado allí, tenía pocos segundos de haberse marchado. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y Lara tuvo otra corazonada: encendió la lámpara y dirigió el haz de luz hacia todas partes, encontrando un nuevo mensaje, esta vez en el piso: "Para demostrar que soy el mejor, voy a robar lo que Leonardo hizo mejor. El Artista de la Noche".

Lara apagó su lámpara, bajó su arma y encendió las luces de la sala. El capitán Sauniére entró a los pocos segundos, seguido por varios de sus hombres.

¿Qué ocurrió?.- le preguntó.- ¿Estuvo aquí?

Sí.- contestó ella.- Pero se fue pocos segundos antes de que entrara. Estuve muy cerca de atraparlo. Sin embargo, esta vez sé con seguridad qué obra intentará robar la próxima vez.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lara pidió que apagaran las luces nuevamente para que todos pudieran leer el mensaje.

Bien, piensa robar otra obra de Leonardo Da Vinci. ¿Cómo sabes cuál de todas será?.- inquirió el capitán Sauniére.

El mensaje lo dice. Va a robar la que es considerada como la mejor obra de Da Vinci.- replicó Lara.- Es bastante obvio. Va tras la Mona Lisa.

Lara estaría preparada. La próxima vez atraparía al Artista de la Noche, le costara lo que le costara. De eso estaba segura.


	14. Más líos

**Capítulo catorce. Más líos.**

Misaki despertó sobresaltado. Sabía que, una vez más, había ido al _Louvre_ la noche anterior y que le había dejado otro mensaje a la policía. Bueno, él no había escrito el mensaje, sino su alter ego, pero al final de cuentas era lo mismo. Taro estaba en el límite de la desesperación, cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlar al Artista de la Noche. Y lo peor de todo era que éste ya se había dado cuenta de que la sola presencia de Lara lo hacía perder el control de la situación. "Por eso ayer la mantuvo alejada", pensó Misaki, "Sabía que si ella aparecía yo volvería a tener dominio sobre mi cuerpo".

Wakabayashi estaba esperándolo en la sala, en compañía de Tsubasa y Sanae.

Ya nos enteramos de que volviste a escaparte anoche.- le dijo Tsubasa, a manera de saludo.

Uhm...

En realidad, ya todo París se enteró de tu paseíto.- comentó Wakabayashi.- La policía ya hizo público que piensas robarte la Mona Lisa.

Misaki respingó su parte ladrona estaba más que feliz con la noticia: eso era lo que había estado esperando. Se robaría la obra más famosa de Da Vinci ante los ojos de miles de espectadores...

¿Por qué esta vez hicieron público el mensaje y las veces anteriores no?.- preguntó Sanae.- No lo entiendo...

Porque eso es lo que busca el Artista de la Noche: un reto directo contra el resto del mundo.- contestó Misaki.- Desea demostrar que es el mejor robando la pintura ante la mirada de todo París. En las ocasiones anteriores no le interesaba comprobar quién era, por eso no dejaba mensajes tan directos.

Uhm... Y supongo que esta vez habrá el doble o el triple de policías que la vez anterior... .- comentó Sanae.

Sí, pero de lo que sirve.- respondió Taro.- Ni una sola vez han estado cerca de atraparme, la única que realmente estuvo a punto de lograrlo fue Lara...

¿Pero cómo es que le haces para escabullirte y robarte las obras de arte sin que la policía te pesque?.- inquirió Wakabayashi.- La INTERPOL es una de las mejores organizaciones policíacas del mundo y nunca logran seguirte la pista.

No lo sé.- replicó Misaki.- Ha de ser que yo conozco las entradas, las salidas y los recovecos del museo mucho mejor que ellos. Y también influye el hecho de que tengo una increíble habilidad para camuflajearme entre las sombras... Bueno, no yo, sino mi otro yo.

Y por lo visto... Aun no has podido hacer nada para detenerlo.- murmuró Tsubasa.

No. Cada día se hace más fuerte.- respondió Taro.

¿Y no intentaste pedirle ayuda al amigo de tu padre?.- preguntó Sanae.

No me atreví. Insistió tanto sobre los robos que pensé que si le decía la verdad él mismo me entregaría a la policía.- contestó Misaki, apesadumbrado.

Bueno ya, no te aflijas.- dijo Sanae.- No hay problema que no tenga solución, hallaremos una salida.

Hay algo que me inquieta.- comentó Genzo, de pronto.- Todas las noches he intentado despertar para ver si consigo detenerte antes de que salgas, Misaki, incluso he intentado no dormirme, sin embargo, por alguna razón nunca puedo hacerlo, termino por quedarme profundamente dormido y no escucho cuando te marchas. Excepto... .- en los ojos oscuros de Genzo brilló la melancolía.- Excepto aquella vez que estuve con Lily... Ésa vez sí estuve despierto toda la noche...

No sabía que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado, Wakabayashi.- comentó Tsubasa, algo sorprendido.

No lo tengo, por eso me sorprende tanto.- replicó Genzo.- Es como si... Como si hubiera algo que me impidiera ayudarte, Misaki.

¿Algo como qué?.- cuestionó Sanae, arqueando una ceja.

Yo que sé. Solo se los comento.- replicó Genzo.

Uhm, pues hay muchas cosas raras aquí que no tienen una respuesta clara.- opinó Sanae.- Pero creo que en lo que deberíamos de enfocarnos ahora es en cómo evitar que Misaki se robe la Mona Lisa.

Estaremos aquí toda la noche, Misaki.- dijo Tsubasa.- Sanae, Wakabayashi y yo evitaremos que salgas. Al menos uno de los tres podrá mantenerse despierto para alertar a los otros dos.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- dijo Wakabayashi.

Muchas gracias, amigos. Ya les debo muchas.- Misaki sonrió.

Podrías pagarnos haciéndonos un _omelette_.- replicó Wakabayashi.- Muero de hambre.

Misaki soltó una carcajada y se dirigió a la cocina. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la tortilla, algo muy extraño sucedió. Un pensamiento invadió su mente y lo hizo perder el control por unos instantes: _Debes evitar todos los obstáculos, nada te debe de impedir que robes la Mona Lisa esta noche. Debes deshacerte de ellos..._

Esa tarde, Misaki tenía nuevamente una reunión con Louis Lacouture en su mansión. Ese día tenía menos deseos que nunca de ir, pero Taro pensó que si no lo hacía el coleccionista podría sospechar de él. De hecho, Misaki creía que Lacouture ya tenía sospechas de que él era el ladrón del _Louvre_, debido a la cantidad de preguntas que le hizo sobre el tema la última vez que tuvieron una sesión.

"Me pregunto si Lacouture ya se habrá dado cuenta de que sus sesiones de hipnosis no sirven de nada", pensaba Taro, mientras se dirigía rumbo a la mansión, "Son una completa pérdida de tiempo, nunca consigo caer en trance".

Pero ese día Lacouture no le hizo ninguna pregunta sobre el _Louvre_. Parecía ser que el interés del supuesto psicoanalista ese día eran los romances de Misaki. Lo interrogó sobre todas las novias que había tenido en su vida (para ser precisos, Taro nunca había tenido una novia formal; lo más cercano era la relación que tenía con Azumi) y sobre si estaba interesado ahora en alguna muchacha. Misaki se cortaría la lengua antes de revelar que estaba enamorado de Lara Del Valle.

Sin embargo, la sesión de ese día no fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, pues le hizo recordar que aun tenía asuntos pendientes con Azumi. No le había llamado desde la fiesta, dado la cantidad de problemas que tenía, y todo parecía indicar que ella seguía muy molesta porque él besó a Lara, puesto que no lo había buscado ni una sola vez. Así que, al salir de la mansión de Lacouture, se dirigió al departamento que Azumi compartía con sus amigas. Ésta lo recibió con cara de pocos amigos, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que él hubiese regresado.

¿Qué se te ofrece?.- le preguntó ella, secamente.- Creí que ya no volverías más por aquí.

Perdóname, Azumi, he tenido muchos problemas últimamente.- dijo Misaki, con cara de niño regañado.- Tú sabes, todos los robos del _Louvre_... Estamos cada vez más desesperados...

¡Oh!.- Azumi nunca había podido resistirse a esa expresión que Taro usaba cada vez que quería que lo perdonara.- Lo lamento mucho, Tarito. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Pues en realidad solo quería conversar contigo sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta...

¡Ahhh! Nunca debí invitar a esas dos latinas... .- se quejó Azumi.- Mira los problemas que causaron...

¡Ellas no tuvieron la culpa de nada!.- gritó Misaki, muy enojado.- Nadia empezó todo por hacerle una escenita de celos a Wakabayashi.

Eso puede ser verdad, pero la tal Lara no tenía por qué armar un escándalo y portarse como una verdulera.

¡No hables así de ella!.- Misaki estaba más que furioso.- ¡Ella estaba defendiendo a su hermana, cualquiera en su situación lo haría!

Claro, se me olvidaba. Ella es tu nueva novia, ¿no?.- dijo Azumi, con despecho.

No es mi novia, pero no permitiré que hables mal de ella.- replicó Misaki, con determinación.

Estás enamorado de ella, ¿no es cierto?.- gritó Azumi, cortando todas sus quejas.- Claro, ya me lo imaginaba... Solo tenía que ver la manera en cómo la mirabas cuando bailaron juntos... Y la besaste... Por supuesto que estás enamorado de ella, de lo contrario no la defenderías de esa manera...

Eso no tiene nada que ver...

Niégamelo entonces, dime que no la quieres.- lo retó Azumi.

Quería arreglar las cosas entre tú y yo.- Taro movió la cabeza, pesaroso.- Eres una gran amiga para mí, Azumi. No quiero perder eso.

Pero eso para mí no es suficiente.- Azumi lo corrió del departamento, al tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

Taro miró con tristeza cómo se cerraba la puerta del apartamento. Últimamente todo le estaba saliendo mal...

Wakabayashi, por su parte, contemplaba con cierta amargura la gente que se dirigía ese día al _Louvre_. Tenía muchos deseos de charlar con Lily y de convencerla de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero en el fondo sabía que solo lo despreciaría. Sin embargo, él no era de los que aceptan un no por respuesta, así que decidió enviarle un mensaje a su teléfono celular para decirle que la esperaba a las afueras del museo para conversar con ella. Se recargó contra su coche y se dedicó a esperar, observando fijamente la salida del _Louvre_. Sin embargo, él no sabía que las cosas no le iban a salir tan bien como esperaba...

¡Genzo!.- gritó una voz, que no era la de Lily.

Wakabayashi descubrió con desagrado que Nadia se dirigía hacia él.

¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Qué alegría verte!.- la chica se arrojó a sus brazos.- Esto es obra del destino...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Genzo trataba de zafarse del abrazo.

Vine al museo, a ver la Mona Lisa antes de que el Artista de la Noche se la robe.

Al parecer, el anuncio que hizo la policía acerca de las intenciones del ladrón de llevarse la obra más famosa de Da Vinci le convino muchísimo al _Louvre_, pues los parisienses acudieron en masa al museo para ver la Mona Lisa, impulsados por el morbo.

¿Y tú que haces aquí, mi amor?.- le preguntó Nadia.- Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte... Después de lo que pasó con aquella mosca muerta que me quiso robar tu amor...

¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Nadia?.- gritó Genzo, molesto, al tiempo que empujaba a la muchacha.- ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo!

¡Pero Genzo! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para la otra? ¡Yo te amo y yo sé que tú también me amas a mí!

¡NO! ¡Yo no te amo! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

¿Es esa tipa, verdad?.- interrogó Nadia, enojada.- Esa perdida mosquita muerta que pretende competir contra mí... Pobre tonta, no sabe que no tiene oportunidad... La quitaré de mi camino si se atreve a meterse contigo de nuevo...

¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerle daño a Lily porque te juro que te arrepentirás!.- gritó Genzo, con la rabia pintada en el rostro.- Pobre de ti si la tocas... Aléjate de mí y de ella de una buena vez, si no quieres arrepentirte.

Wakabayashi se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, pero Nadia corrió detrás de él, se le plantó delante y lo abrazó Genzo intentó nuevamente zafarse de su abrazo, pero ella, veloz como el rayo, lo besó en los labios. Él forcejeó para liberarse, pero mientras más trataba de zafarse más ímpetu le ponía Nadia al beso. Al final ella lo soltó. Wakabayashi sintió de pronto la presencia de alguien más...

¿Para esto me querías?.- preguntó Lily, quien los miraba con tristeza.- ¿Para demostrarme una vez más lo ruin que eres?

Lily se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el museo. Wakabayashi no perdió ni un instante y salió tras ella, empujando a Nadia hacia el piso en el proceso.

¡Lily! ¡Detente, tienes que escucharme!.- gritó Genzo, al tiempo que alcanzaba a la muchacha y la tomó por un brazo.

¡Suéltame! Pensé que en verdad querías decirme algo importante, pero veo que lo único que querías era echarme en cara tu relación con la tipa que me abofeteó el otro día. ¡Traidor, maldito desgraciado!.- Lily se retorcía para soltarse de Wakabayashi, pero hay que recordar que el muchacho es bastante fuerte.- ¡Ay!

Lily gimió de dolor y Genzo inmediatamente la soltó. Se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía un moretón muy feo en el antebrazo, parecido a marcas de dedos, como si alguien la hubiese sostenido con mucha fuerza por ese sitio. Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que alguien la había lastimado.

¿Quién te hizo eso?.- le preguntó, muy serio.

Como si no lo supieras.- contestó ella, frotándose el brazo.

No, no lo sé. Si lo supiera ese maldito ya no estaría vivo.- dijo Genzo, con furia.

No seas hipócrita. Bien sabes mejor que yo que deberías de decir _maldita_. Como si no supieras que fue tu novia la que me hizo esto.

¿Cómo?

Sí, la chica con quien te besabas fue la persona que me lastimó. Ayer me amenazó con arrojarme al Sena si no me alejaba de ti. Yo le dije que nunca me interesaste y me respondió que más me valía. Y supongo que ahora venías para recalcarme sus palabras, ¿no?

¿_Se atrevió a lastimarte_?.- Genzo estaba cada vez más furioso.- ¿_Se atrevió a ponerte las manos encima?_

¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿Qué no lo sabías?.- en los ojos de Lily brilló la duda.

Por respuesta, Wakabayashi se dio la vuelta y fue tras Nadia. Ésta ya se había levantado y se dirigía a ellos, muy enojada.

¡Aléjate de él.- le gritó Nadia a Lily. Ésta, instintivamente, se hizo para atrás.

¡Aléjate tú de ella!.- gritó Genzo, iracundo.- ¡Te dije muy claramente que no quería que la tocaras!

Ambas chicas lo miraron muy sorprendidas. Ninguna de las dos había visto a Wakabayashi tan enojado. Éste tomó a Nadia por los hombros y la sujetó con fuerza.

¿Así que venías a amenazarla de nuevo, no es así?.- increpó Genzo.- No venías a ver la Mona Lisa... ¡Venías a lastimarla! ¡Te dejé muy en claro que si la lastimabas te arrepentirías! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo! ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida! ¡Ahora mismo iré a poner una denuncia en tu contra!

¡Genzo! ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto!.- gimió Nadia.- ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

¡Porque yo la amo! Ella es la única que me hace sentir que soy un hombre completo.

Lily se ruborizó al escuchar las palabras de Wakabayashi; no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar...

Nadia se soltó de Wakabayashi y se alejó corriendo. Genzo la miró irse con los puños apretados. Lily contemplaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Él se le acercó y la abrazó, al tiempo que ella se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Yo te amo Lily. Yo nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño.- murmuró Wakabayashi.- Perdóname por la actitud de Nadia. Perdóname por haberte mentido acerca de Misaki...

Ella no lo abrazó, pero tampoco se soltó de su abrazo. Wakabayashi pensó que esto ya era una ventaja.


	15. Sin escape

**Capítulo quince. Sin escape.**

La noche había llegado y Tsubasa y Sanae esperaban afuera del departamento de Misaki a que éste llegara.

¿En dónde andará?.- preguntó Sanae, muy preocupada.- ¿No se le habrá ocurrido asaltar el _Louvre _ de día?

Espero que no, Misaki no acostumbra a ser tan impulsivo.- respondió Tsubasa.- Aunque últimamente ya no se sabe...

Uhm...

Sin embargo, Misaki no tardó en aparecer, un tanto afligido. Tsubasa y Sanae lo miraron preocupados.

¿Qué te pasó, Misaki?.- le preguntó Sanae.- ¿Tuviste algún problema con el amigo de tu padre?

No, no tuve ningún problema con él.- musitó Misaki.

¿Entonces? ¿Volvió a darte problemas el Artista de la Noche?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

Tampoco...

¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

Pues... Es Azumi... .- Misaki miró a sus amigos con tristeza.- Intenté arreglar las cosas... Ustedes saben, por lo que pasó el otro día en la fiesta...

¿Y qué pasó?.- preguntó Sanae.

Básicamente me mandó a freír espárragos.- Taro suspiró.- Todo por defender a la mezcla de Tomb Raider y la guardiana de la Bahía.

¿Quién?.- Sanae y Tsubasa lo miraron con extrañeza.

La detective Lara Del Valle.- respondió Misaki, encogiéndose de hombros.- Azumi dice que esa mujer es una combinación de Lara Croft y Pamela Anderson (¡Ja, ja, ja! Gracias a Daniéle por la idea). Yo sinceramente no le veo el parecido con ninguna, pero en fin...

¡Ahhh! ¿Se enojó contigo por defender a la detective?.- inquirió Tsubasa.

Sí. Yo no lo pude evitar, lo que pasó en la fiesta no fue culpa de Lara...

Y aunque lo hubiera sido, de cualquier manera la habrías defendido.- observó Sanae.

Pues sí... Y parece ser que eso fue lo que más molestó a Azumi... .- dijo Misaki, alicaído.- Yo quise dejarle las cosas bien en claro, decirle que solo deseo que continuemos siendo amigos pero... Ella no quiere eso... No la entiendo, siempre hemos sido muy unidos...

¡Ay, Misaki!.- suspiró Sanae.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Azumi y tú estuvieron saliendo mucho tiempo, ella esperaba que llegaran a otra cosa...

Lo sé. Por eso intenté aclararle todo... .- respondió Taro, apesadumbrado.

Los tres notaron de pronto que ya se había hecho muy noche y que Wakabayashi aun no llegaba.

¿En dónde andará Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Sanae, mirando el reloj.- Nunca es tan impuntual...

¿Han intentado llamarle a su celular?.- preguntó Misaki.

Sí, pero nos manda directamente al buzón de voz y ya le hemos dejado como tres mensajes pidiéndole que se comunique con nosotros.- respondió Tsubasa.

Qué raro...

Pero parecía que con solo mencionarlo lo hubiesen invocado, pues Wakabayashi llegó en esos momentos.

Perdonen la tardanza.- se disculpó.- Pero estaba arreglando unos asuntos pendientes...

¿Lily?.- aventuró Misaki.

Sí.

¿Por fin la convenciste de que todo es un error?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Pues no del todo. Aun sigue pensando que Misaki es un desgraciado.- respondió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ah, vaya... .- murmuró Taro, mirando al portero con enojo.

¿Qué? Intenté convencerla por todos los medios de que eres inocente.- Wakabayashi miró a su amigo con inocencia.- Al menos logré hacer que callara el secreto por unos días más. Me prometió que no le diría nada a su hermana siempre y cuando tú buscaras la manera de arreglar esta situación cuanto antes.

¿Y qué se supone que es lo que estoy haciendo?

Bueno, ya, no te enojes, yo solo te comento lo que ella me dijo.

¿Y cómo quedaron las cosas entre tú y ella?.- preguntó Sanae, curiosa.- ¿Ya la convenciste de que la quieres de verdad?

Por respuesta, Genzo sonrió.

No acostumbro a hablar de esas cosas... .- dijo.

En fin... .- Taro se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?

Las horas pasaban y los cuatro amigos esperaban a que el Artista de la Noche hiciera acto de presencia, pero Misaki se sentía más calmado que nunca. Ichiro Misaki llegó cerca de la medianoche, algo molesto porque la policía no le permitió quedarse en el museo, a la espera del ladrón. "Dicen que no es prudente, que lo mejor será que espere aquí y que si me necesitan me llamarán", dijo "Me quedaré despierto toda la noche, si es preciso". Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, Taro pudo escuchar los profundos ronquidos que su padre emitía desde su habitación.

Al principio, Tsubasa, Wakabayashi y Sanae estaban muy atentos y despiertos, pero conforme fueron pasando las horas todos terminaron por caer rendidos ante el sueño que los invadió. Al ver a sus amigos, inconscientes sobre sus asientos, Misaki sonrió. Él les había puesto un somnífero potente, pero de efecto retardado, en sus bebidas. El mismo tipo de somnífero que cada noche le ponía a Wakabayashi para que éste no lo detuviera en sus escapadas.

_Muy bien. Ya te deshiciste de ellos. Ahora, manos a la obra._

El capitán Sauniére esperaba a que el ladrón hiciera acto de presencia. Todo estaba listo, esta vez no se les escaparía... Prácticamente, toda la INTERPOL estaba presente esa noche en el museo, había más guardias allí que en el resto de París, sería muy difícil que el Artista de la Noche consiguiera salir victorioso esta ocasión.

El Artista de la Noche llegó al museo sin problemas. Sonrió al ver a la entrada a tanta gente reunida. Realmente se habían esforzado por aumentar la seguridad, aunque al final no serviría de nada... Entró sin ser visto por una de las alcantarillas localizadas en las cercanías del museo y tomó un túnel subterráneo que lo conduciría directamente al interior del museo, a un sitio en donde a nadie se le ocurriría jamás poner vigilantes: el despacho de su padre. Unas cuantas semanas atrás, casi cuando acababan de nombrar a su padre director del _Louvre_, Taro descubrió esa salida por accidente. Había tenido la intención de decírselo a su padre, pero por alguna razón siempre lo ocultó. Y ahora, el Artista de la Noche usaba ese pasadizo para entrar al museo sin dificultades...

El ladrón salió con cautela al pasillo, cuidándose de los dos guardias que pasaban por allí en esos momentos. Tanta seguridad era inútil, él era una sombra, un fantasma... Nunca, jamás, podrían atraparlo, se les esfumaría en el aire...

Al llegar a la sala en donde se encontraba la Mona Lisa (que es la misma en donde está la Virgen de las Rocas), encontró a al menos veinte guardias apostados en las cercanías. El Artista de la Noche sonrió: eso era lo que esperaba.

Buenas noches, caballeros.- los saludó a todos, retadoramente.- Me da gusto que hayan venido a nuestro encuentro.

El capitán Sauniére no podía creer el desparpajo del delincuente. ¡Estaba saludándolos en persona como si nada! Pero el capitán no pudo verle la cara: el ladrón se mantenía parcialmente oculto en las sombras. Todos los agentes desenfundaron sus armas y las apuntaron hacia el ladrón.

¡Ey! No hay por qué ser tan agresivos.- el Artista de la Noche levantó ambas manos.

¡Pon las manos en donde las podamos ver!.- gritó el capitán Sauniére.- ¡Quedas arrestado por asalto! Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y...

Vamos, capitán.- lo interrumpió el delincuente.- No creerá que en verdad ya me atrapó tan fácilmente.

El Artista de la Noche dio una voltereta ágil y se esfumó por uno de los corredores laterales. Todos los agentes descargaron sus armas pero no sabían si alguno había conseguido lastimarlo.

¡Tras él, no dejen que escape!.- gritó el capitán Sauniére.

Todos los policías corrieron por el pasillo por donde escapó el delincuente. Lo que no sabían, es que todo había sido un engaño: el Artista de la Noche había conseguido esconderse en un pequeño recoveco localizado entre ambos pasillos, y debido a su habilidad para difuminarse con las sombras, nadie notó su presencia. "Fue demasiado fácil", pensó.

Entró a la sala, la cual se encontraba a oscuras, y aparentemente a solas, cosa que lo sorprendió. "¿Por qué no habrá más guardias aquí?", pensó el ladrón, "Deje bien en claro que me llevaría la Mona Lisa esta vez. No puedo creer que la policía sea tan tonta como para colocar a todos los agentes afuera y dejar solo este lugar".

El Artista de la Noche se acercó a la Mona Lisa y la contempló por unos instantes. La mejor obra de Leonardo Da Vinci. O al menos la más famosa. Su sonrisa misteriosa era un reflejo de la que tenía en esos momentos el Artista de la Noche. "Ambos tenemos cosas que ocultar, pero nadie sabe qué son", pensó el delincuente. Y él se robaría esa famosísima pintura en frente de los ojos de cientos de parisienses. Sería todo un reto salir del museo con la cantidad de policías que había, pero si lo conseguía sería mundialmente reconocido como el ladrón más famoso de todos los tiempos. "¡Qué manera de conseguirse 15 minutos de fama!", pensó él, divertido. En esos momentos, Taro Misaki luchó por recuperar el control. "No lo hagas, no te puedes robar esta pintura!", Taro le hablaba a su parte criminal. "¿Y por qué no?", respondía su alter ego, "A esto es a lo que me dedico". "¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que Lara piense?", insistía Misaki, "¡Si ella nos descubre nos odiará para siempre! Además, ¡esto es ilegal!", "Será una verdadera lástima", respondió el ladrón, "Pero esto es algo que debo hacer... Que _debemos_ hacer... Y no trates de engañarme haciéndome pensar en la detective. No te funcionará esta vez".

El Artista de la Noche desconectó los sensores que activaban la alarma. "Ineptos", pensó, "Ya hubieran hecho algo más que simplemente confiar en la alarma". Después, quitó el cristal protector que cubría la Mona Lisa. Frente a él ya no había nada que le impidiera cometer el robo del año, quizás del siglo. El ladrón estiró las manos y... No pudo hacerlo. No pudo agarrar la pintura y llevársela, así sin más... Taro Misaki había conseguido convencer a su alter ego.

"Pero es que si no lo hago... Tendremos graves problemas...", le dijo a Taro el Artista de la Noche. "¿Por qué?", lo cuestionó Misaki, "¿A quién tenemos que rendirle cuentas?". "¿Qué acaso aun no lo sabes?", respondió el ladrón, "¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de quién es el que nos manipula?". Taro no lo entendía del todo. ¿Había alguien que lo estaba controlando a él para que asaltara el _Louvre_? Pero, ¿quién podría querer semejante cosa? ¿Y por qué precisamente lo escogieron a él? "Habiendo tanta gente que estaría más que dispuesta a asaltar este sitio, tenían que elegir precisamente al hijo del director del museo...", pensó. "Precisamente por eso", le dijo una voz, "Eres el blanco perfecto...".

Misaki volvió a tener control sobre su cuerpo. "No importa a qué o a quien nos tengamos que enfrentar", le dijo a su alter ego, "Saldremos de esto". Volvió a colocar el cristal protector sobre el cuadro, pero al hacerlo accidentalmente rozó la pintura y, de pronto, todas las luces de la sala se encendieron. Taro, azorado, se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

Date la vuelta, muy lentamente, con las manos en alto. Y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco o dispararé.- dijo una voz femenina, cargada de desilusión.

Misaki obedeció. Al darse la vuelta se topó cara a cara con Lara, quien le apuntaba con su arma al tiempo que lo miraba con profunda tristeza.

Bien lo sabía yo: el ladrón siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen.- susurró.

Taro supo que todo había acabado. Y había acabado mal...

**Notas:**

Que yo sepa, no existe ninguna entrada secreta al _Louvre_, yo lo inventé para facilitarme un poco las cosas.


	16. Escogiendo tu amor

**Capítulo dieciséis. Escogiendo tu amor.**

Misaki y Lara se miraban el uno a la otra. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas; él tenía el remordimiento pintado en su mirada.

De todos los posibles sospechosos, nunca llegué a creer que en verdad tú eras el ladrón.- susurró ella.- Y yo que llegué a pensar que mi propia hermana era la culpable... ¡Qué ciega fui!

Lara, te lo puedo explicar... .- Misaki intentaba hacer que ella lo escuchara.

¿Explicarme qué cosa¿El por qué jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo?.- increpó Lara, furiosa.¿Explicarme por qué has estado robando el museo mientras que fingías estar interesado en mí?

¡Yo no he fingido nunca, Lara!.- protestó Taro.- Lo que siento por ti es real...

Claro. Tan real como el amor que tenía por ti... Pero esto no se quedará así... Quedas bajo arresto. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado. Si no puedes pagar uno, se te conseguirá quien te defienda...

Lara le apuntaba fijamente con el arma con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra sacaba su radiocomunicador para intentar llamar al capitán Sauniére.

¿Capitán Sauniére?.- llamó Lara, pero no obtuvo respuesta.¡Capitán, responda¡Tengo al ladrón justo enfrente de mí!

Misaki recordó que el cableado que había en la sala dificultaba la recepción de cualquier aparato de comunicación; si Lara quería llamar a sus compañeros tendría que salir al pasillo. Ésta se dio cuenta pronto de la situación y miró a Misaki por unos segundos.

Ni creas que te voy a dejar solo.- le dijo.- Me esperaré a que alguien regrese.

Lara, por favor, escúchame.- Taro dio un paso hacia ella.- Yo nunca quise que esto sucediera...

¡Aléjate!.- gritó ella, aferrándose a su revólver.- O disparo.

Yo sé que tú no me lastimarías.él se acercó todavía más.- Entre tú y yo hay una conexión muy especial... Sé que también la sientes...

¡No¡Estás muy equivocado, lo único que yo siento hacia ti es repulsión!.- Lara comenzó a titubear y Taro no desperdició la oportunidad.

Por favor, escúchame.- susurró él.- Tienes que creer que esto no es lo que parece... Hay una explicación muy lógica para todo esto...

¡No¡No permitiré que me engañes de nuevo!

Lara liberó el cargador de su arma y la apuntó hacia el pecho de Misaki con determinación.

Si te acercas un paso más, te dispararé.- le dijo.- Quédate en donde estás si quieres seguir con vida.

Muy bien, házlo.- le dijo Taro.- Dispara.

¿Q... qué?.- tartamudeó Lara.

Que ya no me importa si me disparas o no. Me da lo mismo. Ya no me interesa continuar viviendo así, cargando dentro de mí el peso de esta pesadilla...

Lara se dio cuenta de que Taro hablaba en serio. En los ojos cafés de él se reflejó la desesperación.

No puedo seguir así.- continuó Misaki.- Viviendo dos vidas distintas (válgase la redundancia), futbolista de día, ladrón de noche... Con doble personalidad... Y además, la mujer de la que estoy enamorado no va a creer en mis palabras... Qué más da, dispárame ya...

Misaki se acercó más a Lara, hasta quedar apenas a unos centímetros del cañón del arma. Las manos de Lara comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales no tardaron por escurrir por sus mejillas. Al poco rato, ella bajó el revólver.

No puedo hacerlo.- murmuró.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

¡No puedo hacerlo!.- gritó Lara.¡No puedo hacerte daño, Taro Misaki¡Eres un completo idiota¿Por qué demonios te dejas vencer de esta manera?

Lara... .- Taro intentó abrazarla.

¡Vete!.- ordenó ella, al tiempo que lo rechazaba.

¿Qué?

¡Vete¡Lárgate de una buena vez, antes de que les diga a todos que tú eres el Artista de la Noche!

Misaki la miró unos instantes sin comprender, creía que era otra trampa, pero Lara estaba hablando en serio.

¡Vete ya, que el capitán Sauniére no tardará en regresar!.- dijo ella.- Pero daré la voz de alarma en cinco minutos, tu sabrás si sales o no del museo antes de ese tiempo.

Lara...

¡VETE!

Misaki no perdió más tiempo y salió a toda prisa de la sala, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de su padre y salió a través del pasaje secreto, pensando en que tendría que irse de París esa misma noche...

Ahora ya no sabía qué hacer. Había traicionado a sus amigos, desilusionaría a su padre y, lo peor de todo, había perdido a Lara...

Taro llegó a su departamento en medio de la confusión total. Efectivamente, cinco minutos después de que dejó a Lara, se dio la voz de alarma y todos los agentes intentaron infructuosamente dar con él, pero esos cinco minutos que Lara le regaló le dieron a Misaki una ventaja enorme. Mientras corría por las calles de París, vio como cientos de autos patrulla pasaban a toda velocidad a su lado, en dirección al _Louvre_, con el fin de atraparlo, pero si querían dar con él tendrían que ir a su casa... No pasaría mucho rato antes de que esos mismos autos patrulla dieran la media vuelta y se dirigieran a su departamento...

Sus amigos aun dormían por el efecto del sedante. Misaki quería despertarlos para avisarles que todo había acabado y pedirles que se pusieran a salvo para que no se los llevaran a ellos también. Pero un profundo cansancio lo invadió de pronto. Se recostó en el único sillón que quedaba libre, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se sumió en un sueño profundo...

Muchas horas más tarde, cuando Taro despertó, el sol entraba a raudales a través de las ventanas del departamento, el cual aparentemente se encontraba solo. Misaki se levantó, preguntándose si durante su largo sueño la policía habría ido a llevarse a sus amigos... Pero en todo caso, se lo hubieran llevado a él también.

¿Papá?.- aventuró Taro, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación de su padre. Pero ésta se encontraba vacía.¿Tsubasa¿Wakabayashi¿Sanae?.- Taro inspeccionó el resto del apartamento, pero también se encontraba vacío.

"¿En dónde andarán todos?", se preguntó. "¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?"

Nota de la autora: Jajajaja, todos me colgarían si esto terminara por ser un sueño¿no? XD

Pero en el armario del cuarto de Misaki aun estaban las obras de arte que había robado en las ocasiones anteriores: el Monet, las hachas dobles de las sacerdotisas del templo de Delfos y el Nacimiento de Venus. "Bueno, al menos no me imaginé todo esto...", pensó, con amargura.

En esos momentos, alguien tocó el timbre. Misaki se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Era Wakabayashi.

¿Qué sucedió?.- le preguntó inmediatamente al verlo.¿En dónde están Tsubasa y Sanae?

Tranquilízate, ellos están bien.- le respondió Wakabayashi.- No los ha atrapado la policía si eso es lo que te preocupa. En estos momentos están descansando en su hotel.

¿Pero que están haciendo todavía en París?.- gritó Misaki.¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí también¡Deben irse cuanto antes, la policía no tardará en venir por ustedes!

Cálmate, amigo.- Genzo suspiró.- Hay algo que debes saber...

¡No¡Hay algo que tú debes saber¡Lara ya se enteró de que yo soy el Artista de la Noche¡No tardará en venir aquí con órdenes de arresto para todos nosotros!

Lara no te delató.- dijo Genzo, cortando de tajo las explicaciones apresuradas de Misaki.

¿QUÉ?.- Taro creyó no haber oído bien.¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

Porque acabo de acompañar a Lily a comprar dos boletos de avión rumbo a México. Ambas van a regresar a su país esta misma noche.

¿Qué¿Pero cómo es que...¿Por qué Lara no...¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Misaki estaba tan aturdido que no podía ni terminar de formular una frase.

Según lo que Lily me dijo, Lara no tuvo corazón para denunciarte.- le explicó Wakabayashi.- Prefirió renunciar a su carrera antes que delatarte a ti. Les dijo a todos que no pudo ver el rostro del ladrón y que éste volvió a escaparse. Después presentó su renuncia, dijo que ya no le interesaba seguir trabajando en el caso, que lo único que deseaba era volver a México... Y eso es precisamente lo que va a hacer. Se marchará en un par de horas y Lily se va a ir con ella... Dice que no puede dejar sola a su hermana en un momento como éste.

Entonces... ¿Se va?.- murmuró Taro, incrédulo.¿Prefirió renunciar al trabajo que tanto amaba en vez de atraparme?

Así parece.

Misaki agachó la cabeza. Esto era infinitamente peor que todo lo que se esperaba. Hubiera preferido que ella lo delatara, que viniera en persona a esposarle las manos... Pero en vez de eso, prefirió dejarlo en libertad y marcharse del país...

Nunca volveré a verla.- musitó Taro.- Todo es mi culpa...

Deja ya de hacerte la víctima.- le dijo Genzo, un poco fastidiado.¿O en verdad vas a dejar que todo termine así?

¿Y qué puedo hacer? La traicioné, no va a perdonarme nunca.

¿Pero es que aun no te cae el veinte? Ella te ama, de lo contrario no te habría puesto a ti por sobre su carrera y su libertad, pues si la INTERPOL se llega a enterar de que te dejó ir le podría ir muy mal... ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que vale la pena luchar por esas dos?

Wakabayashi tenía razón: Lara amaba a Taro. Misaki decidió que no dejaría que las cosas terminaran así.

Ya, arriba esos ánimos.- Wakabayashi le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Cambia tu humor, que pronto tendremos que viajar a México.

¿Tendremos?

Sí. ¿O es que pensaste que iba dejar ir a Lily así sin más?

De acuerdo.- Misaki al fin sonrió.- Pero primero tendremos que averiguar quién está controlándome.

¿Cómo dices?

Ayer, mientras mi alter ego intentaba robarse la Mona Lisa, me confesó que hay alguien que nos está manipulando. Tengo que descubrir quién es y por qué lo hace, para de una vez por todas acabar con esta historia.

Wakabayashi iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. Misaki se levantó a abrir y se sorprendió muchísimo al descubrir a Lily en la entrada, envuelta en un mar de llanto.

¡Misaki!.- gimió ella.¡Tienes que ayudarme!

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Taro, aturdido.

¡Lily¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, quien se había levantado a ver qué ocurría al escuchar la voz de la chica.

¡Por favor, ayúdenme!.- Lily estaba al borde de la desesperación.

¡Dinos de una vez qué pasa!.- gritó Genzo, exasperado.

¡Es Lara¡Ha desaparecido!

¿Qué?.- gritaron Wakabayashi y Misaki al mismo tiempo.

¡Por favor, ustedes son los únicos que me pueden ayudar!

¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó¿Por qué la policía no está ayudándote?.- preguntó Misaki, angustiado.

Ellos hacen lo que pueden, pero no van a encontrarla.- sollozó Lily.- Tú eres el único que puede ayudarla, Misaki.

¿Por qué estás tan segura?

¡Porque la secuestró el Artista de la Noche!.- gritó ella.

Misaki y Wakabayashi se quedaron con la boca abierta.


	17. El verdadero ladrón

**Capítulo diecisiete. El verdadero ladrón.**

Wakabayashi y Misaki miraron a la chica con asombro.

¿Qué dices?.- le preguntó Wakabayashi a Lily, incrédulo. Misaki no podía articular palabra.¡Pero eso es imposible¡No pudo haberla secuestrado el Artista de la Noche!

Yo sé que suena imposible.- respondió Lily, hipando.- Al principio creí que era un truco de Misaki para hacer que Lara lo perdonara, pero... Después de leer esta nota me di cuenta de que la cosa va en serio. Va dirigida a ti, Misaki. La encontré sobre la mesa de nuestra cocina cuando regresé de comprar los boletos de avión.

Lily le extendió a Taro un trozo de papel doblado; éste lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó con gran sorpresa:

_El juego terminó, Taro Misaki. Si quieres que la detective Del Valle siga con vida ven a la Torre Eiffel esta noche, en punto de las 12. Pero ven tú solo, si la policía se entera tu amiguita las pagará. _

_Atte._

_El "auténtico" Artista de la Noche._

¿Pero cómo...?.- Misaki cada vez entendía menos.- No puedo creerlo...

¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Misaki?.- lo interrogó Lily.¿Tenías un cómplice que se ha revelado contra ti por no robarte la Mona Lisa?

¡No! Yo nunca tuve cómplices... .- Taro se interrumpió al ver a Genzo sonreír.- Bueno, sí tuve aliados, tres para ser exactos, pero estoy completamente seguro de que ninguno de ellos haría algo así.

Tus amigos, Tsubasa y Sanae, ellos no... ¿Harían algo así?.- preguntó Lily, inquieta.

Nunca.- contestó Misaki, con firmeza.- Sé que no los conoces, pero te puedo asegurar que ellos nunca harían algo así.

Pues la verdad no sé que pensar.- dijo Lily, muy seria.- Como que últimamente ya no confío en ninguno de ustedes.

Pues tendrás que decidirte ahora.- habló Genzo, algo molesto.- Si después de todo lo que hice ayer para convencerte de nuestra inocencia no te basta para confiar en nosotros, para confiar _en mí, _entonces no sé que otra cosa hacer.

Lily miró a Genzo retadoramente unos instantes, después volvió a ver a Misaki y su expresión de duda aumentó más.

Escucha.- continuó Wakabayashi, más calmado.- Tienes que confiar en nosotros. Yo sé que en el fondo sí nos crees, pues de lo contrario no habrías venido buscando nuestra ayuda.

Eso es cierto.- señaló Misaki.

No sabía que otra cosa hacer.- replicó Lily.

Como sea, bien sabes que no tienes otra opción. O confías en nosotros y hacemos lo posible por salvar a tu hermana o te vas y le entregas esta nota a la policía.

Lily lo meditó por unos instantes. Qué más daba, después de todo no tenía un mejor plan. Y realmente temía por la seguridad de Lara. Suspiró al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Qué más da, pues entonces pongámonos a pensar en qué podemos hacer.- dijo.

Pues tengo que ir a la Torre Eiffel, eso es seguro.- acotó Taro.

¿Estás seguro de eso? Es muy probable que se trate de una trampa.- señaló Genzo.

No, no es muy probable, es cien por ciento seguro que se trate de una trampa.- replicó Misaki.- Pero debo ir, de lo contrario ese desgraciado puede hacerle algo a Lara.

Wakabayashi notó que Misaki estaba enojado, pues él nunca usaba ese tipo de palabras.

¿Y tienen alguna idea de quién pueda ser el verdadero ladrón?.- preguntó Lily.

Nota de la autora: Bueno, supongo que para estas alturas ya debieron de descubrir quién es el autor intelectual de los robos

La verdad... Sí, sí tengo una sospecha.- murmuró Misaki.- No sé cómo pude ser tan tonto como para no darme cuenta antes. Era bastante obvio. Lo que aun no sé... Es el por qué está haciendo todo esto...

¿De quién sospechas?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

De... .- Misaki no pudo terminar la frase porque el timbre volvió a sonar en ese instante.

Eran Tsubasa y Sanae. Los tres jóvenes los pusieron inmediatamente al corriente de la situación.

Válgame, la cosa ya se puso fea.- comentó Sanae.¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ya les dije, iré a la cita esta noche.- replicó Taro, decidido.- No voy a dejar que nadie lastime a Lara.

¿No sería mejor que llamaras a la policía?

Ya leyeron la nota, si la policía va, matarán a Lara..- gruñó Misaki.- Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros solos.

Al caer la noche, los jóvenes ya tenían un plan, muy simple, pero un plan al fin y al cabo: Misaki se presentaría solo a la reunión, pero en las cercanías rondarían Wakabayashi y Tsubasa, por si acaso su amigo llegara a necesitar ayuda. Sanae esperaría en el automóvil rentado de Wakabayashi, lista para ir a recogerlos o para llamar a la policía en el caso de que algo saliera mal. Lily insistió en ir a acompañarlos también, pero Genzo se resistía.

Tengo más derecho que cualquiera de ustedes a ir.- reclamó.- Lara es mi hermana.

¿Pero qué no te das cuenta de que esto es muy peligroso?.- rebatía Genzo.- Puedes salir lastimada, no sabemos contra lo que nos vamos a enfrentar.

¡Ustedes no se habrían enterado de esto si yo no hubiera venido a decírselos!.- gritó Lily.¡No es justo que un grupo de personas que apenas conocen a Lara vayan a hacerse los héroes rescatándola mientras que yo, que tengo veintitrés años de estar con ella me tenga que quedar sentada, esperando noticias! Sin ofender.- les dijo Lily a Tsubasa y Sanae.

No te preocupes.- Tsubasa sonrió.

Wakabayashi, ella tiene razón.- intervino Sanae.- Ella es su hermana y no le podemos impedir que vaya. Además, ya está lo bastante grandecita como para tomar sus propias decisiones¿no crees? Ya deja de sobreprotegerla tanto.

Estás actuando igual que Lara.- refunfuñó Lily.

Al escuchar esto, Wakabayashi sonrió

¿Qué te causó gracia?.- preguntó Lily, molesta.

Nada. Es solo que ahora puedo entender a tu hermana.- respondió Genzo.

¿Cómo?

Sí, ahora sé por qué te cuida tanto. Tiene miedo de perderte. Igual que yo.

Lily se puso muy colorada. Misaki, Tsubasa y Sanae intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad.

Bueno, está bien.- aceptó Wakabayashi.- No puedo impedirte que vengas con nosotros.

Misaki comenzaba a preocuparse por su padre. Ya eran más de las once de la noche y él aun no llegaba. Ichiro Misaki rara vez llegaba tarde, pero Taro decidió que se preocuparía de eso a su debido tiempo. "Una cosa a la vez", pensó, "Yo sé que mi padre estará bien. De seguro logró convencer a la policía de que lo dejaran pasar esta noche en el _Louvre"._

Al filo de la medianoche, los cinco muchachos partieron rumbo a la Torre Eiffel. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que se encontrarían allá, pero fuera lo que fuera, estarían listos para hacerle frente.

A las doce en punto, Misaki estaba parado justo enfrente de la Torre Eiffel. A lo lejos, se escucharon las campanadas de la catedral de Notre Damme. Había tanto silencio que Misaki podía escuchar cada uno de los latidos de su corazón...

De pronto, un bulto surgió entre las sombras, lentamente fue haciéndose visible, y de pronto, se partió en dos. Taro notó que eran dos personas las que se acercaban a él, y la persona que venía al frente era Lara. Se veía muy demacrada y tenía el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Su boca estaba amordazada y tenía las manos fuertemente amarradas a su espalda. Sus ojos grises le pedían a Taro que huyera de allí lo antes posible. Pero él no se marcharía sin ella...

Eres puntual, como siempre, Taro.- dijo la persona que venía sujetando a Lara. Misaki no tardó en reconocer esa voz grave. Ya se lo esperaba.

Déjala ir.- ordenó Misaki.- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Soy yo a quien quieres. Aunque no entiendo por qué...

¿No es bastante obvio? Lo que me sorprende es que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en darte cuenta de que era yo quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

La verdad, nunca pensé que un amigo de mi padre pudiera traicionarme en esta forma.

Misaki ya sabía que el verdadero Artista de la Noche era Louis Lacouture.

Esa mañana, mientras Misaki cavilaba acerca de lo que su alter ego le confesó, le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos que le faltaban de la fiesta en honor al nombramiento de su padre como director del _Louvre_ (ya mencionada en el capítulo trece). Recordó que había sido Lacouture la persona que señaló el apodo futbolístico de Taro, y otro amigo de su padre preguntó, sin que viniera al caso, que si al muchacho no le agradaba salir de parranda nocturna, a lo que Lacouture respondió que esperaba que no fuera así, pues de lo contrario tendrían que cambiar su apodo de "Artista del Campo" al de "Artista de la Noche".

La respuesta estuvo enfrente de mí todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta.- comentó Taro.¿Cómo pudo ser?

Eres muy ingenuo, muchacho. Es muy fácil engañarte.- respondió Lacouture.- Haciéndote creer que necesitaba tu ayuda para un estudio de investigación... Fue muy fácil para mí hipnotizarte y hacer que obedecieras mis órdenes. Fui yo quien le ordenó a tu pequeña y manipulable mentecita que cometiera todos esos robos. Y lo mejor de todo era que tú siempre creíste que la terapia no funcionaba para nada. Para que lo sepas, era la música que te hacía escuchar lo que te provocaba el trance.

Ahora comprendo.- Taro esta comenzando a enojarse.- Solo quiero saber... ¿Por qué hizo todo esto, señor Lacouture? Usted no necesitaba cometer esos robos... ¿Cuál fue su motivo¿Qué fue lo que yo le hice?

Tú no me hiciste nada, muchacho. El culpable de todo esto es tu padre.

¿Cómo?

Sí. ¡Yo debería de haberme quedado con el puesto de director general del museo más famoso de Europa¿Por qué un maldito japonés tuvo que llegar a usurparme el lugar¡Yo luché durante años para eso¡Y llega tu padre y me lo arrebata todo!.- el rostro de Lacouture estaba distorsionado por la ira.- Por eso ideé la manera de arruinarlo, haría que su propio hijo fuese acusado de robo del mismo museo en donde él trabaja. Sería destituido y su reputación quedaría manchada para siempre...

Misaki apretó los puños; ahora estaba más que enfadado.

¿Y por qué ha secuestrado a Lara?.- preguntó, de pronto.- Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

Porque en vista de que mi plan ha fracasado, me vengaré de Ichiro Misaki en otra forma.- Louis Lacouture sonrió con maldad.- Haré que el corazón de su hijo se despedace de dolor matando a la mujer que ama.

Dicho esto, Lacouture jaló a Lara y se alejó con ella rumbo a la Torre Eiffel. Misaki salió inmediatamente tras ellos.

Se supone que la Torre Eiffel está cerrada de noche. Se supone que tiene instalado un sistema de seguridad. Se supone que debería de haber guardias vigilándola. Pero esa noche no había nada de eso. Lacouture entró a la Torre, empujando a Lara delante de él. Misaki voló, más que corrió, y saltó las barreras que había en la entrada de la Torre. Trato de alcanzarlos, pero durante un momento se le perdieron. ¿Qué haría Lacouture¿Tiraría a Lara desde lo más alto de la Torre? Misaki obtuvo pronto una respuesta.

Unos pisos más arriba, Taro notó que Lara estaba peligrosamente parada cerca del borde de una plataforma. Al observar con más atención, notó también que alrededor de su cuello había una soga que colgaba de una barra. Misaki comprendió¡Lacouture ahorcaría a Lara! La haría saltar para que el nudo alrededor de su cuello se apretara y terminara por asfixiarla. Taro llegó hasta el nivel en donde se encontraban Lara y Lacouture. Éste le sonreía con saña.

Y bien¿qué harás ahora?.- le preguntó.- Si das un paso más, empujo a tu chica al vacío. Y si no te acercas, no podrás evitar que ella caiga.

El resultado es el mismo.- musitó Misaki.

Exactamente. ¿Qué harás ahora, Taro?

Lacouture estaba por empujar a Lara, pero justo en ese momento otra figura surgió de entre las sombras.

Basta ya, Lacouture.- dijo.- Tu problema es conmigo.

Lara, Taro y Lacouture miraron con sorpresa al hombre que había hablado. Era Ichiro Misaki.

**Notas:**

¿Qué tal? Supongo que ya se lo esperaban¿no¿Sino qué otro papel tendría Louis Lacouture en esta historia? xD


	18. Otra oportunidad

**Capítulo dieciocho. Otra oportunidad.**

Lacouture le lanzó a Misaki una mirada desafiante.

Déjalos en paz.- repitió Ichiro Misaki.- Tu problema es conmigo.

¿Qué se siente perder lo que más quieres, Misaki?.- preguntó Lacouture, desafiante.

Hablas así porque no tienes hijos.- replicó Misaki.- Si los tuvieras sabrías que no hay nada que valga más que ellos. Ni siquiera un estúpido cargo como director de un museo.

Déjate ya de cursilerías.- lo cortó Lacouture.- Dices eso porque no tienes ni idea de cuánto anhelaba yo ese puesto.

Pues si tanto lo quieres, adelante, es tuyo.- dijo Misaki.- Mañana mismo renuncio. Pero deja a mi hijo y la muchacha en paz. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

¡Ja¿Me crees idiota? Ella es detective, en cuanto la suelte me arrestará. Mejor termino con esto de una buena vez.

Lacouture no esperó ni un segundo más: arrojó a Lara al vacío. Taro corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se impulsó y alcanzó a atrapar a Lara en el aire, pero ambos quedaron peligrosamente cerca de la orilla de la plataforma. Lacouture se acercó a ellos con el fin de empujarlos a ambos, pero Ichiro Misaki fue más rápido y saltó sobre él.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Taro no sabía qué era lo que pasaba; se encontraba en equilibrio precario sobre la orilla de la plataforma, luchando por evitar que Lara se ahorcara, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil conseguirlo, la fuerza de la gravedad estaba haciendo efecto sobre ellos. No pudo resistirlo más, perdió el equilibrio y Lara y él quedaron colgando a varios metros sobre el suelo. El peso de Taro estaba haciendo que la cuerda hiciera su trabajo más rápidamente: Lara comenzaba a asfixiarse. Él luchó por alcanzar la plataforma con las piernas, pero ambos se balanceaban de un lado a otro, haciéndolo perder valiosos segundos en cada intento.

Por favor, Lara, resiste. Aguanta un poco más.- suplicó Taro.

Pero ella se había rendido.

Lo... lo lamento.- Lara habló en un susurro.- Perdóname, Taro, por no haber creído en ti... .- su rostro había adquirido ya un tinte violáceo.

¡NO!.- gritó Taro.¡No te rindas, Lara¡Por favor, no lo hagas! Te amo...

Ella ya había cerrado sus ojos. Taro apenas y la sentía respirar... Todo había acabado...

En ese momento, Taro sintió que un par de manos lo agarraban a él y a Lara y los jalaban de nuevo hacia la plataforma. Sentía que alguien más cortaba la cuerda que sostenía a Lara y se la quitaba del cuello. Misaki abrió sus ojos y vio que la persona que los había salvado era Wakabayashi. También vio a Lily, quien estaba reclinada sobre su hermana, intentando reanimarla.

Lara... .- murmuró Taro.¿Está...?

Nota de la autora¿Y ustedes qué creen¿Se salva o no se salva Lara?

Viva.- respondió Lily.- Apenas y respira, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital... Pero ella es fuerte, sé que sobrevivirá a esto...

Taro¿se encuentran bien?.- preguntó en esos instantes Ichiro Misaki. La sangre brotaba profusamente de su nariz y tenía un golpe muy cerca del ojo, pero se veía tranquilo.

Yo estoy bien, papá, pero hay que llevar a Lara a un hospital.- respondió Taro.

Le hemos pedido a Sanae que llame a una ambulancia y Tsubasa está a la espera de que llegue la policía para indicarles en dónde estamos.- anunció Wakabayashi.- Preferimos adelantarnos a los hechos y dar antes la voz de alarma.

Misaki nunca estuvo más feliz por el hecho de que su amigo fuera tan precavido.

¿En dónde está el señor Lacouture?.- gritó Misaki, de pronto.¡No podemos permitir que escape¡Es el verdadero ladrón!

No te preocupes, no irá a ninguna parte.- Ichiro Misaki sonrió.- Dudo mucho que pueda huir después de la paliza que le di.

Taro miró con asombro a su padre. Nunca se imaginó que él, un pintor pacifista acostumbrado a arreglar los problemas con el poder de la palabra, se hubiera agarrado a golpes con alguien.

Papá... ¿Qué hiciste qué?.- preguntó Taro.

Cuando se trata del bienestar de mi hijo, no dudo en detener a cualquiera que pretenda lastimarlo.- respondió el padre de Misaki.- Además, Lacouture se lo tenía bien merecido...

Uhm, sería bueno usar la cuerda con la que pretendía ahorcar a Lara para atarlo a un poste.- gruñó Lily.

No es mala idea.- opinó Wakabayashi.

Permíteme, jovencita.- Ichiro Misaki tomó la cuerda y se acercó a su ex amigo, el cual también estaba inconsciente, para sujetarle con fuerza las manos.

Taro miró a Lara. Su rostro ya había recuperado su color normal, pero aun no recuperaba la conciencia. Necesitaban urgentemente llevarla a un hospital...

A lo lejos, todos escucharon el sonido de sirenas que anunciaban la llegada de los parámedicos y de la INTERPOL al lugar.

Horas más tarde, Taro esperaba impacientemente en la sala de espera de un lujoso hospital de París. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían internado a Lara, los médicos le dijeron que lo más seguro era que ella terminara por recuperarse y que todo saldría bien, pero ninguno quería irse de allí.

Taro giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados; a su derecha, en un diván, Lily dormía acurrucada entre los brazos de Wakabayashi; éste no estaba dormido, pues le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello a la muchacha. A su izquierda, Sanae dormitaba en el hombro de Tsubasa.

Ichiro Misaki había ido a la policía a declarar en contra de Louis Lacouture. Éste había aceptado todo el crédito por los robos cometidos en el _Louvre_, sin mencionar para nada a Taro. A solas, Lacouture le confesó a Misaki la manera en cómo estuvo manipulando a Taro, y le dijo que era la música lo que lo ponía en trance y que si él ya no la volvía a escuchar, el Artista de la Noche desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

Aunque, en realidad, a la larga su alter ego terminaría por desaparecer.- comentó Lacouture.

¿Por qué?.- inquirió Misaki, extrañado.

Porque el amor habría terminado por aniquilarlo.- Lacouture esbozó una sonrisa amarga.- Tu hijo se enamoró de Lara Del Valle y eso terminó por afectar a su alter ego también. Fue el recuerdo de ella lo que le impidió robar la Mona Lisa...

Y es por esta misma razón por la cual Misaki no asaltó el museo la primera noche que salió con Lara...

Taro seguía cavilando mientras esperaba... Era su culpa que Lara hubiese estado a punto de morir. Pero también, si el Artista de la Noche no hubiera aparecido, ellos nunca se habrían conocido... "Al menos hay algo que le puedo agradecer a Louis Lacouture", pensó.

En esos momentos, Taro vio una figura que se acercaba a él. Era Azumi. Se veía algo cansada y triste, pero aun así sonrió al ver a Misaki.

Hola.- lo saludó.¿Cómo está la mezcla de Tomb Raider y la Baywatch?

Lara se encuentra mucho mejor.- Taro sonrió.

Aunque no lo creas, me da gusto.- Azumi titubeó.- Taro... Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo...

¿Qué pasa?

Pues... Quiero disculparme, por mi comportamiento del otro día... .- Azumi se miraba las uñas.

¡Ahhh!

Es que yo... Yo estaba celosa de Lara... _Estoy_ celosa de Lara... Pero, al fin he comprendido que lo que hay entre ustedes es sincero... Basta ver cómo la defendiste...

Azumi...

No, está bien, ya lo acepté.- ella al fin lo miró a los ojos.- Pero, quiero pedirte algo...

Lo que quieras.

Nunca dejes de considerarme tu mejor amiga.- ella esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

Siempre lo serás.- Taro también sonrió.

Azumi se sentó a un lado de Misaki. Éste bajó la cabeza, un poco apesadumbrado.

¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó ella.¿Algo anda mal?

Es que... No sé que hacer.- le confesó Taro.

¿Sobre qué?

Sobre Lara... Es que no sé si ella me vaya a perdonar...

¿A perdonarte qué cosa?.- Azumi no entendía.

Pues... Es una larga historia...

La noche es larga.- dijo Azumi.- Y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Pues vamos entonces por un café...

Amanecía. Taro no durmió en toda la noche, contándole a Azumi todo lo que había pasado. Ella se sorprendió muchísimo, como era de esperarse, pero le aconsejó que no dejara pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz con Lara, pues al fin y al cabo, lo que sucedió no fue culpa de él, y si ella en verdad lo amaba entendería eso.

Una enfermera se acercó a Misaki y le informó que Lara ya había despertado y que pedía verlo. Azumi se despidió, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Lara descansaba con los ojos cerrados (esto no es lo mismo que dormir¿eh?), y así, sin su expresión ruda de siempre se veía muy frágil... Se veía como realmente era: una chica dulce aparentando ser una fiera... Taro se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla localizada a un lado de ésta. Lara sintió su presencia y abrió los ojos.

Taro.- dijo, al tiempo que le sonreía.

¿Cómo te sientes?.él le acarició la frente con suavidad.

Pues... Me duele mucho la garganta...

No hables, entonces. Descansa.

No, Taro, tengo que decírtelo ahora.- ella se levantó, reclinándose sobre las almohadas.- Quiero decirte que lamento mucho no haber creído en ti...

No te culpo...

... Pero las circunstancias me hicieron dudar...

Es normal...

Es solo que... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te habría podido ayudar.- Lara miró a Taro con reproche.

¿Cómo dices?.- Misaki definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

Lily estuvo ayudando a Wakabayashi a sobrellevar esto. ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda tú a mí?

Es que yo... .- Taro movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Yo pensé que no me creerías... Estaba seguro de que... De que te alejarías de mí si te confesaba la verdad... Y yo, yo no quería eso...

Ay, Misaki.- musitó Lara.- Yo no soy tan fiera como piensas. Cuando supe que eras tú el ladrón pues... Pues al principio sí me enfurecí, como era de esperarse, llegué a pensar que solo querías jugar conmigo, pero... Después algo me dijo que tenía que haber alguna buena razón por la cual estabas haciendo eso. Algo me decía que tú no serías capaz de cometer esos delitos... Fue una corazonada... Y mis corazonadas siempre son correctas...

¿Y fue por eso por lo que no me denunciaste?.- preguntó Taro.

Así es.

¿Y por qué renunciaste y planeaste todo para regresarte a México?

¿Qué no lo entiendes?.- ella habló en susurros.- Me sentí muy mal porque tú no confiaste en mí para decirme la verdad. Luego me di cuenta de que la culpa de eso la tenía yo, por la manera tan esquiva en la que te estuve tratando todo este tiempo... Y me sentí muy mal conmigo misma... Además de que no podía seguir trabajando en el caso sabiendo que eras tú el ladrón. No se me ocurrió una mejor manera de ayudarte que quitándome de en medio.

Misaki reflexionó las palabras que Lara acababa de decirle. Si él le hubiese confesado la verdad desde el principio, a la larga ella habría terminado por creerle... Y se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas... Y no se habría escrito este fic tan jalado de la neurona... ¬¬

Lara.- murmuró Misaki.- Sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo... Se que no tuvimos una buena trama... Pero... Eso no significa que no podamos tener un buen desenlace...

¿Qué me tratas de decir?.- preguntó ella.

Que... Sé que no me escuchaste esa vez pero... Cuando ambos colgábamos de la Torre Eiffel y tú estabas por darte por vencida, yo... Yo te pedí que no te rindieras porque... Porque te amo, Lara.

¿En verdad crees que no te oí?.- inquirió Lara, con una sonrisa.¿Entonces qué crees que fue lo que me dio fuerzas para resistir?

Misaki sonrió también; se acercó con suavidad a Lara y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

Qué niño tan tonto eres, mi querido Taro Misaki.- murmuró ella, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Sí. La vida les había concedido otra oportunidad.


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Era un día precioso y espléndido. Estaba por ser inaugurada la nueva galería de arte en honor del famoso pintor japonés Ichiro Misaki. Y Taro no se habría perdido este evento por nada del mundo...

Al poco rato, comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa Sanae llegaron junto con sus dos traviesos hijos, Hayate y Daibu. Dentro de un par de meses, Tsubasa y Misaki se enfrentarían en la Champions League, con sus dos respectivos equipos, el Barcelona y el Paris St. Germain.

El portero estrella del Bayern Munich, Genzo Wakabayashi, había logrado ganar la Bundesliga al lado de su equipo. Ese día llegó en compañía de su flamante y joven esposa, Lily, la cual había terminado su carrera como historiadora del arte y había decidido inculcarles la pasión por el arte a los jóvenes alemanes. Los acompañaba también su pequeña hija, Jazmín, la cual era una niña preciosa, idéntica a su madre.

Misaki hijo sonrió al ver llegar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Azumi Hayakawa, del brazo de su prometido, Jean Paul, quien dirigía un despacho de abogados muy exitoso en París.

Gracias por venir.- les dijo a todos.- No saben lo importante que es para nosotros contar con su apoyo.

No habríamos faltado ni aunque tu esposa nos hubiera arrestado.- respondió Azumi, con una gran sonrisa. Todos los demás rieron.

Y hablando de tu esposa... .- comentó Lily.¿En dónde rayos anda mi hermana?

No tarda en llegar.- contestó Taro.- Aun no se acostumbra del todo a ser mamá...

¿Y tú ya te acostumbraste a ser papá, Misaki?.- le preguntó Wakabayashi, con burla.

Pues... Sí es complicado, no te lo voy a negar pero... .- Misaki sonrió.- Es maravilloso tener un hijo...

Cuando vienen de uno en uno, sí.- gruñó Sanae.- Pero cuando vienen de a dos... ¡A veces piensas que no es tan maravilloso!

Y al decirlo, señaló al par de traviesos gemelos Ozhora, que no dejaban de corretear y de jalarle el pelo cada que podían a la pequeña Jazmín.

Salieron igualitos a su papá.- comentó Wakabayashi.

Tienes suerte de que Jazmín sea muy parecida a Lily, porque si fuera como tú... Pobrecita.- replicó Tsubasa.

Y todos volvieron a reír. Al poco rato, Lara llegó muy apresurada, cargando tres bolsas y un pequeño bultito que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Perdonen la tardanza, se me olvidó la hora a la que comenzaba el evento.- se disculpó.- Y tuve que ratificar mi permiso por maternidad en la INTERPOL.

Vaya que ser madre te descontrola.- murmuró Wakabayashi, por lo bajo. Lily sonrió.

Tú cállate, cuñadito, que Lily ya me contó que los primeros días no hallabas ni qué hacer con la pequeña Jazmín.- gruñó Lara. Genzo le sonrió con burla.

Bueno, pues ya están aquí las personas más importantes de mi vida.- anunció Misaki.

Y los amigos de su padre, los _auténticos_ amigos de su padre, también ya estaban allí. Después de lo acontecido en el _Louvre_, Ichiro Misaki renunció a su cargo como director general del museo. Dijo que eso solo le había traído problemas y que en realidad lo único que deseaba era volver a ser un pintor independiente. Taro, feliz porque su padre volvía a retomar el camino de su sueño verdadero, lo apoyó incondicionalmente. Ahora, ya tenía su propia galería de arte. Y a Taro le estaba yendo como nunca en su equipo francés y ya se había convertido en su goleador estrella, se había casado con la mujer que amaba y acababan de convertirse en los padres de un varoncito. Las cosas no podían marchar mejor para ambos...

La exposición comenzó y fue todo un éxito. Muchos coleccionistas deseaban que Ichiro Misaki pintara para ellos. Alguno de ellos comentó que la carrera futbolística de su hijo iba cada día en ascenso y esta vez nadie mencionó su apodo...

Se abrieron las botellas de champaña y todos se dispusieron a celebrar. Tsubasa, Sanae, Wakabayashi, Lily, Lara y Taro levantaron sus copas al mismo tiempo que Ichiro Misaki y sus amigos y brindaron por la felicidad y el éxito de los Misaki.

Acurrucadito en su moisés, Michel Misaki descansaba tranquilamente, vigilado por su prima Jazmín y sus traviesos amigos Hayate y Daibu. Taro miró a su hijo y sonrió. Tal vez algún día le contaría la historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres en el museo más famoso de París...


End file.
